Friendship Series
by Angel Raye
Summary: A series exploring the close friendships of the Chibi Scouts. Please rate and review.
1. Annika and Gloria: Subpart A

Hi Everyone! I got inspired to start a new series. This is the "Friendship Series." I thought it would be interesting to explore the close friendships the Chibi Scouts have with each other. Each part will start pretty much when the girls are babies so we will get to see some more of their lives before they became soldiers. Also since Annika and Gloria so far have the most established friendship theirs is being broken up into two parts. The others may be broken up into two parts too but I won't know until I start writing them. Please review but no flames. Also please see the end for credits.  
Part One: Annika and Gloria (Subparts A and B)  
Part Two: Ariel and Madelyn  
Part Three: Daisy and Maggie  
Part Four: Hope and Faith  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
Friendship Series  
Part One: Annika and Gloria  
Subpart A  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
One week after the birth of Annika...  
  
Raye gazed lovingly down at the infant in her arms. She could still not believe it. This child was hers and Chad's created from their love. Annika was only a week old but the love Raye felt for her seemed to go back further. So far it had been a tiring week. Annika woke up at least two times a night demanding a feeding. Since Raye was nursing her Chad could not help too much. Raye did not mind. Annika was worth every ounce of time she took.   
A knock at the door snapped Raye out of her thoughts. "Come in," she called. Mina came in carrying her eight-month-old daughter Gloria.  
"How's the new mother," she asked.  
"Still a little overwhelmed I guess," Raye sighed. "But I never thought it was possible to love someone this much in such a short amount of time."  
"I know the feeling," Mina set Gloria down on the floor. Gloria immediately started crawling around. Raye gazed at the active crawler.   
"I find it hard to believe that in a few short months Annika will be doing that," she mused.  
"You just better hope Annika won't be as active as this one," Mina groaned. "I have had to completely child proof our quarters. She gets into everything."  
"I just think of when these two visited us in the past they were close friends," Raye recalled.  
"They'll be in the same grade because of where Gloria's birthday falls," Mina pointed out. "I just wonder when the close friendship will develop."  
"Only time will tell," Raye gazed back down at Annika who opened her eyes and gave an enormous yawn. "Hi Sweetie," Raye whispered. "Are you hungry?" Annika began to whimper in response. Raye opened her shirt and began feeding her baby. Mina watched her own baby and began thinking. When was the close friendship going to develop?  
  
******  
  
Two years later...  
"I don't know how Palla and Ves do it," Raye gasped as she sat down. She and Mina watched as the children played. Everyone had just had dinner in the dining hall and now settled into the main living room.  
"Neither do I," Mina agreed. "And in less than two months there will be another one to take care of."  
"Whenever Ariel decides to make her appearance in the world," laughed Lita. Right now Amy was pregnant with her daughter. She smiled shyly and put her hand on her large belly.  
"She's been moving around quite a bit lately," Amy observed. "It's usually when I am trying to sleep."  
"I know the feeling," Serenity laughed. "I thought Rini was going to kick her way out of me."  
A scream interrupted the conversation. They looked and saw that Gloria had grabbed a fistful of Hope's hair. Hope was screaming. "Gloria let go," Mina cried as she got up. Michiru picked up Hope and began to comfort her. Mina swatted Gloria on the behind. Gloria began to cry. "You don't do that," Mina sternly told her daughter. Gloria wiped her eyes and pouted.  
"I don't know how you do it," Hotaru stated as she looked up from feeding Madelyn.  
"Neither do I," Mina muttered.   
Annika came running around the corner. She tripped and fell, smacking her chin against the table. She immediately began to wail. Raye jumped up and ran over to her. "It's okay Darling," Raye picked her up. Annika buried her head in Raye's shoulder.  
"Let me take a look," Amy came over. She examined Annika's chin. "An ice pack will take care of that."  
Gloria came over and looked at Annika. She patted Annika on the back. "Poor An'ka," she said.   
"Look Annika," Raye whispered. "Here's Gloria. She wants you to feel better."  
"Glory," Annika reached for Gloria's hand. Together the two little girls went off to play.  
"Friendships form earlier don't they," asked Lita in an amused voice.  
"They do," Mina sighed. "At least Annika brings out my little terror's soft side." Everyone chuckled at that.  
  
******  
  
  
A few days later Palla and Ves were getting the children down for their nap. Madelyn was settled into her crib and was already asleep. Daisy and Maggie were both awake but quiet. Hope was already sleeping with Faith lying awake beside her. Annika was holding her stuffed dog, Snuggles and trying to sleep. Gloria was still wondering around.   
"Come on Gloria you need to lie down now," Palla gently told the child.  
"No," Gloria pouted.  
"Yes it's naptime," Palla stated in a firmer voice.  
"No nap," Gloria whined. "Hate naps!"  
"You are going to take a nap," Palla picked the child up and put her on her mat. Gloria kicked and screamed. "Do we need to get Mommy," Palla asked.  
"No nap," Gloria screamed and continued her tantrum. Ves reached for the phone to call Venus.  
A few minutes later Venus arrived looking annoyed. She saw her daughter throwing the tantrum and giving Palla a hard time. She went right over to Gloria and swatted her backside. "Enough young lady," she commanded. "It is naptime and your friends are trying to sleep."  
"No nap," Gloria howled but Venus swatted her again and Gloria began to cry harder.  
"Now you lie down and go to sleep," Venus ordered. Gloria lay down sniffling. Venus began rubbing Gloria's back trying to calm her down. She sensed a movement next to her. She looked up and saw Annika standing by her. Venus smiled at her. "Would you like me to rub your back too?"  
"No," Annika replied. She placed Snuggles in Gloria's arms and walked back to her mat.   
"What a sweet child," Venus mused. Gloria fell asleep.  
Annika was unable to sleep without Snuggles so Raye had to put her tired, cranky child to bed early that night.  
  
******  
  
  
About a year later...  
Raye gazed at Annika who was sitting at the breakfast table. She had her thumb in her mouth, which was a definite sign that she was scared. Raye knew why. Today she and Chad were leaving for a week to go to the United States. It would be the first time since Annika was born that they would be apart. Raye hated to leave her baby for a week but Annika was going to be in good hands. Amy had agreed to keep her. Raye had debated between Mina and Amy. She at first thought that since Gloria and Annika were close friends she would be okay with Mina. But then Raye noticed that Annika and Amy had a strong rapport between them. That helped Raye make her decision. Since Annika was so shy Raye wanted her to feel as secure as possible. Chad was right now taking Annika's car seat over to Amy's quarters.  
"Are you finished eating Sweetheart," Raye asked. Annika nodded her head. "Then go and find something to wear today." The three-year-old slid off her chair and walked slowly to her room. Raye noticed that Annika did not have her usual energy that morning. "I wish I could take you with us baby," Raye said to herself. However, since Raye and Chad were going on business a three-year-old would just get in the way.  
Annika came back with a cotton dress. Raye smiled. Annika looked so cute in that dress. It was white with purple and pink flowers all over it. Raye helped her put it on and then scooped up the little girl. "Let's finish getting you ready," she whispered. Annika just nodded and rested her head on her mother's shoulder, thumb still in her mouth. Raye carried Annika into her room. She pulled a pair of pink socks out the drawer and got them on Annika's feet along with her white sneakers. "Will you let Mama put a bow in your hair today," Raye asked. Annika nodded her head. Usually she liked wearing her hair loose like Raye's but occasionally she would allow a bow to be put in her hair. Raye selected a pink hair bow and fixed Annika's hair.  
"Why can't I come," Annika asked sadly. Raye felt her heart break.  
"I already told you Sweetie," Raye replied. "Daddy and I have to talk to some important people. You have to stay here."  
"I don't want you to go," Annika choked as a tear rolled down her face. Raye pulled Annika onto her lap and held her close. She gently pulled Annika's thumb out of her mouth and reached for her favorite stuffed dog, Snuggles. "Here," she whispered. Annika took it and held it close. Raye worked on consoling her daughter.  
  
It wasn't even eight yet and already Mina was exhausted. Gloria woke up full of energy as usual. There had been the usual battle over what to wear. They finally agreed on a pair of red shorts and a red and yellow striped T-shirt. Now the child was eating her cereal and making a mess. Mina sighed. She had to oversee a Scout practice this morning and then meet with the king and queen to discuss Chibi Moon's training. Before she did that Gloria still had to be taken to the palace nursery.  
"Finished Mommy," Gloria cried.  
"Finally," muttered Mina. She cleared the dishes away and placed them in the sink. She wiped up the mess quickly. Gloria started chasing Artemis around the room.  
"I swear Mina if you don't do something about that kid of yours I'm moving in with the King and Queen," Artemis declared.   
Mina sighed and grabbed Gloria. "Sit with me for a minute I need to talk to you," she told her daughter.  
"I be good in nursery today," Gloria quickly said.  
"Glad to hear it but that's not what I want to talk to you about," Mina sat down with Gloria on her lap. She turned Gloria's face toward her so that they were making eye contact. "You know Annika's mommy and daddy are going away today right?"  
"Yes," Gloria chirped.  
"You know Annika is going to be very sad," Mina continued. "She won't see her mommy and daddy for a week."  
"How long that Mommy," asked Gloria.  
"Seven days," Mina replied.  
"Long time," Gloria gasped. Mina smiled. A week was not that long but in the eyes of pre-schoolers it was an eternity.   
"I want you to help Annika feel happy," Mina instructed. "Can you do that?"  
"Okay Mommy," Gloria promised. "I'll make Annika happy."  
"Good girl," Mina hugged her daughter. Maybe that will help Gloria stay out of trouble today.  
  
Mercury carried the sobbing Annika toward the nursery. As predicted Annika had thrown a huge fit when her parents left. Jupiter had to pry Annika loose from Raye and then hold her until she stopped struggling. Once the struggling stopped Mercury took over. Now Annika was a little calmer and Mercury realized she had to get her to the nursery. She still had a Scout practice to go to and then she had a schedule full of appointments today. A couple of the maids needed physicals and the little boy of another servant had the flu. Mercury could tell it was going to be a busy day. Not only that but she now had two children to feed and get ready for bed tonight.   
She got to the nursery and then realized that going in would not be a good idea. Ariel was only one and would have a fit if Mercury came in and then left without taking her.   
Mercury peeked in the window. Thankfully Ariel had her back turned to it. She got Palla's attention and motioned her to come out.  
"I see we had a difficult time when mama and daddy left," Palla commented.  
"I'm afraid so," Mercury sighed. Annika tightened her grip around Mercury's neck. "Annika dear I have to go now. I'll be back for you and Ariel later."  
"I want Mama," Annika sobbed.  
"I know you do but she had a go on a trip," Mercury explained gently. "Be a good girl and go with Palla. I'll be by later."  
"No," Annika wailed as she clutched Mercury. Mercury realized the only way to get Annika to let go was just have Palla take her. She motioned to Palla who nodded her head and took Annika from her. Annika began screaming again.  
"I'll see you later," Mercury promised. She kissed Annika on the cheek and left full of worry.  
  
Palla carried Annika into the nursery. Annika was beside herself. "Oh dear," Ves commented. "A little unhappy this morning aren't we?"  
"Just a little," Palla replied as she sat down with Annika in her lap.  
"Annika sad," Gloria came over.  
"Yes Gloria, Annika is very sad right now," Palla told the little girl.  
"Don't cry Annika," Gloria patted Annika on the back.  
"Mama go way," Annika sobbed.  
"She'll be back," Gloria firmly told her. She took Annika's hand. "Come play." Annika hesitated for a moment and then climbed down. The two little girls went off to play.  
  
Amy headed toward the nursery. Since it was during naptime and she knew Ariel would be asleep Amy felt this would be a good time to check on Annika. She arrived at the nursery and peeked in the window. Ariel was asleep in the crib. Amy went in. "How's Annika," she whispered.  
"She calmed down," Palla replied. She pointed to Annika. "Take a look."  
Amy smiled at what she saw. Annika was asleep on her mat. Gloria was asleep next to her with an arm around her. "How cute," Amy whispered.   
"Isn't it," Ves agreed. "Gloria is normally such a terror but she has been so sweet with Annika today."  
"Maybe that's what kept Annika from crying," Amy observed.  
"She did," Palla replied. "Gloria may be a pain but she loves Annika."  
Amy was glad. She went over to Ariel's crib, gave her a kiss and then left the nursery.  
  
******  
  
"No, no, no," Gloria was shouting angrily. "Don't wanna wear jacket."  
"You have to," Mina wearily explained. "It is too chilly out to go without one."  
"No jacket," Gloria screamed. Mina decided the only thing to do was to just grab Gloria and put the jacket on her. She reached for the little girl but Gloria ducked and ran.  
"Come back here young lady," Mina shouted losing her patience.  
"No," Gloria screamed again and continued to run away from her mother.  
A knock at the door diverted Mina from the chase. It was Raye, Annika, Serenity and Rini. "We're ready," Raye called.  
"We're not," Mina grumbled. "My child refuses to put her jacket on."  
"No jacket," Gloria screamed.  
"We already had a battle about what to wear today. She wanted to wear shorts but I forced her into overalls."  
"I'm glad mine is not like that," Raye mused. Annika was wearing her jacket and hat.  
"Allow me," Serenity offered. She walked over to her goddaughter. "Gloria you really should put on your jacket. You don't want to catch a cold."  
"I hate jackets," Gloria shrieked. The stubborn four-year-old darted away from Serenity.  
"Well Annika I guess Gloria won't be playing," Raye informed her daughter. "You'll just have to play with Rini."  
Annika pouted. She went over to Gloria. "Play with me Gloria," she pleaded. "I wear my jacket."  
"Why," Gloria snapped.  
"I want to play with you," Annika replied.  
Gloria thought for a moment and then walked over to her mother. "Sorry Mommy," she chirped. "I put my jacket on."  
"Can I keep your kid Raye," Mina asked as she helped Gloria with her jacket.  
"Absolutely not," Raye replied as she scooped up her tiny daughter. Annika could always convince Gloria to put on her jacket.  
  
******  
  
Gloria was on a roll in the nursery one day. Palla and Ves were both thankful that Daisy and Maggie were now in school. That was two less to deal with. So far Gloria had pushed little Ariel down, bit Madelyn and got into a fight with Faith. She was now sitting in time-out with a glare on her face.   
"Maybe we should just keep her there until the Scouts get off," Ves muttered.   
"Don't tempt me," Palla growled.   
"Thank goodness she goes off to school this next year," Ves sighed.  
"So do Annika and the twins," Palla pointed out. She glared at Gloria. "You may get out now."   
Gloria got up and wandered over to Annika and Hope. The two little girls were painting.  
"You gonna paint Gloria," asked Annika.  
"I hate painting," Gloria grumbled. "Come play with me Annika."  
"I wanna paint," Annika replied.  
"Me too," Hope added.  
Gloria was angry at being rejected like this. She looked at Annika's picture. "What is that," she asked.  
"A rainbow with me and Mama," Annika told her. "Mama will hang it up."  
"It's ugly," Gloria growled who was in a very fowl mood that day.  
"It's not ugly it's pretty," Annika moaned as tears fell down her face.  
"No it's ugly," Gloria shouted and she grabbed the painting and tore it up. Annika began to howl. She reached over and hit Gloria. Gloria in turn grabbed a paint can and smashed it on Annika's head. Annika screamed louder as blue paint got in her hair.  
"What is going on," Ves demanded as she came running over. Palla was in the middle of changing Ariel's diaper and could not help.  
"Gloria tore up Annika's picture so Annika hit Gloria and Gloria hit Annika with the paint," Hope cried in a rush. "Gloria was being mean."  
"That's it young lady," Ves growled. She grabbed Gloria and put her back in the corner. "You can sit here until your mother comes."  
  
Gloria burst into tears as her mother's hand made contact with her backside. "I can't believe your behavior today," Mina was shouting. "Why can't you go through one day without causing trouble?"  
"I hate nursery," Gloria replied.  
"I had better get a good report from you tomorrow," Mina commanded. "What you did to Annika was mean. She's your friend. Why did you tear up her painting like that?"  
"She wouldn't play with me," Gloria muttered as she wiped her eyes with her fist.  
"Well tomorrow you are going to tell her you are sorry," Mina ordered. "Right now you are going to bed."  
"Too early," Gloria shouted.  
"Too bad," Mina grumbled as she picked up her daughter and carried her to her room.  
  
Once Mina got Gloria into bed she left Asai in charge and went off to Raye's quarters. Chad answered the door.  
"I came to see Raye," Mina told him. She heard wailing in the background.  
"She is giving Annika a bath right now but you can go back," Chad replied. Mina went back to the bathroom and went in. Raye was washing Annika's hair, trying to get the blue paint out. Annika was crying pitifully.  
"We did this last night," Annika was sobbing.  
"I know Sweetheart but we have to get the paint out," Raye told her daughter. "Hold still we are almost done."  
"Hi Raye," Mina came in.  
"Mina," Raye looked up in surprise. "I wasn't expecting to see you." She carefully began to rinse Annika's hair. Annika still continued to cry.  
"I just needed to apologize for Gloria's actions today," Mina pointed out. "I know she caused a lot of inconvenience for you."  
"That she did," muttered Raye. She smiled at Annika. "We're all done now. That wasn't so bad was it?" Annika just sniffled as Raye lifted her out of the tub and began to towel her off.  
"Well she got a spanking and an early bedtime," Mina informed her. "She is going to tell Annika she is sorry tomorrow."  
"Annika will probably have forgotten it by then," Raye replied as she wrapped the towel around Annika. She stood up with Annika in her arms. The little girl rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Raye smiled and kissed her.  
"How did you end up with such a sweetie," Mina asked enviously. "I wish my child was more like yours sometimes."  
"Your child is certainly something else," Raye muttered. She walked into Annika's bedroom with Mina following.  
"Gloria mean," Annika piped up as Raye handed her a pair of pajamas.  
"Hush Annika," Raye ordered. "Get your pajamas on." Annika began to awkwardly put them on. Since she was now four Raye was trying to teach her to dress herself. If there were no buttons or zippers Annika could manage.  
"Done," Annika proclaimed proudly.  
"And it's not on backwards this time," Raye smiled at her child. She held out her arms and Annika jumped into them.  
"May I," asked Mina holding her arms out. Annika hesitated for a moment and then reached out for Mina. Mina sat down on the bed and settled Annika into her lap. "I just wanted to talk to you about Gloria."  
"Gloria was mean today," Annika drew her little mouth into a pout.  
"I know she hurt your feelings when she ruined your picture," Mina told the child. "But she is very sorry for what she did."  
"She is," Annika asked.  
"Of course," Mina replied. "She'll tell you tomorrow."  
"Okay," Annika shrugged her shoulders. She hopped down off of Mina's lap and went over to Raye. "Snuggle time."  
"You're right it is," Raye agreed. She picked up Annika and the little girl snuggled into her arms. "I'm sorry Mina but I must really finish getting her ready for bed."  
"I understand," Mina kissed Annika on the head. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." She left wondering how two little girls who were so opposite could be good friends.  
  
******  
  
"But we aren't allowed in there," Annika protested. She and Gloria were out in the palace yard. It was a very hot day and the sun was beating down on them. Both girls had their hair up in ponytails and had dumped their shoes on the ground. Gloria wanted to go into a shaded area that was off limits to the children. It was full of brambles and sticks.  
"Whose gonna know," Gloria asked. "I want to know why we can't go in there."  
"Look at all the sharp things," Annika pointed out looking at some thorns. "It'll tear our clothes."  
"Then I'll just take them off," Gloria declared. She pulled off her shorts and T-shirt. Wearing only her underwear she began to walk into the shaded area. Annika hesitated for a moment and then peeled off her sundress. She followed Gloria.  
  
"Maggie, Daisy, have you seen Annika or Gloria," Raye asked the two six-year-olds playing on the swings.  
"They went that way," Maggie replied pointing.  
"Thank you," Mina sighed.  
"Careful you two you don't want to get overheated," Lita cautioned as she came out with some water for them.  
Mina and Raye continued their search for their daughters. Usually when those two were nowhere to be found it meant they were up to something. "Well here are their shoes," Raye commented as she picked up a pair of white sandals that belonged to Annika. Mina picked up a pair of canvas boat shoes.  
"Gloria," Mina called. "Where are you?" There was no reply. "I hope they aren't hurt."  
"I'm not sensing anything," Raye replied. Something else caught her eye. She went over to a pile of clothes on the ground. She immediately recognized them as Annika and Gloria's. "What in the world?"  
Mina looked over into the shaded area. "You don't suppose..."  
"They wouldn't dare," Raye immediately went into the area with Mina at her heels. They walked a few feet and found two little girls clad only in their underwear sitting on the ground. They were covered with scratches.   
"Gloria," Mina shouted coming up on them.  
"Annika," Raye sternly stated.  
"Mommy," Gloria cried in alarm. Annika just took one look at her mother and started crying, knowing she was in trouble.  
"What are you two doing here," Mina demanded. "You two know you aren't allowed in this area."  
"And why aren't you wearing any clothes," Raye asked as she picked Annika up.  
"We didn't want to tear them," Gloria grumbled as Mina scooped her up.  
"Look at you both all cover with scratches," Mina stated. "You know you are not allowed in this area."  
"You never told us why," Gloria replied in a rude voice. Mina spanked her.  
"Now you know why," Raye pointed out. "All of those thorns and brambles could tear you to shreds." She looked sternly at Annika. "You know you aren't allowed in there. Why did you go?"  
"Gloria told me too," Annika wailed.  
"That is not an excuse," Raye stated sternly. "After Aunt Amy looks at these scratches you can have a long time out to do some thinking. I have told you many times if you know something is wrong then don't do it."  
  
Amy stared in amusement as Mina and Raye came in carrying their two little girls who were clad only in their underwear. "What is this," she asked as she took Annika from Raye. Hotaru reached for Gloria.  
"They decided to go into the overgrown area with all the thorns and brambles," Raye grimly replied.  
"But why no clothes," Hotaru asked as she began cleaning off Gloria's scratches.  
"They didn't want to rip their clothes so they took them off," Mina sighed.  
Amy couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Hotaru followed suit. Raye and Mina glared at the two women. "I am glad you find this amusing," Raye growled. Annika sensing her mother's temper wrapped her arms tightly around Amy's neck. Gloria only pouted as her scratches got cleaned off.  
"Sorry," laughed Amy as she set Annika down on the table. "This is not something you hear everyday."  
"Well they are both in big trouble," Mina pointed out. "They disobeyed a rule so now they will have to suffer the consequences."  
"Please go slow Aunt Amy," Annika timidly whispered.  
  
Annika sat in the corner sniffling. As soon as they had gotten back from Amy's office Raye stuck her in a chair in the corner. Annika played with the ribbon on her sundress and sobbed. She hated it when her mother was angry with her.  
Raye came over and knelt down in front of her. "Do you know why I put you in the corner," she asked.  
"Because I was bad," Annika replied.  
"You disobeyed me and went somewhere you know you weren't suppose to go," Raye explained. "I do not make these rules to be mean. I make these rules because I want you to be safe."  
"But Gloria told me to," Annika protested.  
Raye shook her head. "Gloria cannot make you do anything," she pointed out. "Annika is responsible for Annika. When you know something is wrong you do not do it. Even if someone tells you to do it you don't because you are the one who will be punished. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Mama," Annika choked as she wiped her eyes with her fist. Raye pulled the child into her arms.  
"I love you," she said. "Even when you do something wrong I always love you."  
"I love you too Mama," Annika sobbed as she snuggled down into her mother's arms. Raye picked her little girl up and carried her over to the couch. Would the child ever learn to think for herself?  
  
******  
  
Time passed and Annika and Gloria started kindergarten along with Hope and Faith. The four little girls were put into one class together at the request of the parents. Palla and Ves now only had Madelyn and Ariel to look after. Palla took charge of Ariel and Ves took charge of Madelyn.   
Now that they had started school Annika and Gloria had more run of the palace. There were still areas where they weren't allowed and they had strict orders to stay out of the way of certain staff members.   
Kindergarten was a big adjustment for the four girls, particularly Annika whose shyness was always an issue. Raye had wanted to keep her home and home school but Amy had shot down the idea down saying Annika would never come out of her shell if she did not interact with other children. Fortunately Gloria was there to help Annika out on her first day. Annika loved school. So did Gloria even though she could not stay out of trouble. Ms. James was an excellent teacher and had a lot of patience with Gloria's feisty behavior. She tried to encourage Annika to make other friends because the only time Annika got into trouble was when she followed Gloria's lead.  
One day in school Gloria was bored. The children were practicing their writing. Annika and Hope being perfectionists were taking their time. Gloria had rushed through hers and now wanted something to do. Faith was done but she was playing with a couple of the boys in the class. Gloria saw a couple of crayons and went over to them. She began drawing on the back of a chair. Annika finished her work and came over to Gloria. "What are you doing," she asked in surprise.  
"Drawing," Gloria replied.  
"On the back of the chair," Annika asked incredulously. She looked closely and asked, "What are you drawing?"  
"Artemis," Gloria muttered. She was not very good at drawing.  
Annika took the crayon from her. "Here I'll fix this." She added some eyes and the crescent moon to the forehead. "There," she proclaimed proudly.  
"Annika and Gloria what do you two think you are doing," a sharp voice from behind them said. The girls turned and saw Ms. James standing over them. Neither girl could answer. "Well?"  
"None of your business," Gloria snapped and she poked her tongue out at the teacher.  
"Too the corner young lady," Ms. James took Gloria's arm and led her to the time out chair. She went back to Annika. "Did you help her with this?" Annika nodded her head, her eyes brimming with tears. "Then you may go and have a time out too. I will be writing a note to your mothers."   
  
"I am glad you and Gloria are good friends," Raye told her daughter after school that day. "But I don't want you getting into trouble by doing the things she does."  
"Yes Mama," Annika mumbled wiping a tear out of her eye.  
"Now you may go to your room and stay there until dinner. You will also be going to bed right after dinner for a whole week. Have I made myself clear," Raye asked.  
Annika nodded her head. She went to her room sobbing her little heart out. Raye watched her go. "Please start thinking for yourself baby."  
  
In Venus's quarters Gloria was going through her own punishment. She was standing in the corner waiting for Mina to decide on a punishment. Mina had hit the roof when she read the note from Ms. James. She dragged Gloria back to their quarters and stood her in the corner so she could think about what to do. Gloria put on a defiant look but inside she was scared. She also felt bad that Annika had gotten into trouble too.  
"Gloria Kathryn Aino come here right now," Mina ordered. Gloria walked over and stood in front of Mina. "Coloring on the back of the chair was wrong but I am more upset that you talked back to your teacher and stuck your tongue out at her. That was rude and disrespectful."  
"But Mommy," Gloria began but Mina put a hand over her mouth. "You also dragged Annika into it. You know she does whatever you do. Do you want her to get into trouble too?"  
"No Mommy," Gloria mumbled.   
Mina lifted Gloria onto her knee and swatted her backside a few times. Gloria felt her eyes fill with tears. She hated being spanked. Mina set her back down again. "You will apologize to Ms. James tomorrow. You are also not allowed to play video games for a week. Do you understand?" Gloria nodded her head. "Now go to your room." Gloria walked to her room. Mina sat down and wondered what the future had in store for her.  
  
******  
  
A couple of months had passed and eventually the PR manager retired. That meant a new one had to be hired. Endymion and Serenity hired a Ms. Ito who had been in Public Relations for a large number of years. She fit all of the qualifications. The king and queen were sure she would do an excellent job. However Raye and Michiru both had their doubts about her.  
"I can't place my finger on it," Raye mumbled "But she seems so cold somehow."  
"I agree," Michiru added. "I don't think she likes children very much."  
"Well she will have to learn to live with them," Raye pointed out. "Not only to we have the princess and the children of the Scouts but we also have the children of other staff members living here. She is just going to have to get used to it."  
"I wish I could tell you about her," Sailor Pluto suddenly appeared.  
"Setsuna," gasped Michiru "What are you doing here?"  
"Ms. Ito does not like children," Pluto informed them. "Just remember that."  
"Do we need to be concerned," asked Raye.  
"Mommy," Maggie came running into the room. She flew into Pluto's arms. Pluto smiled and picked her little girl up.  
"Setsuna do we need to be concerned," Raye repeated.  
"Just remember that Ms. Ito does not like children," Pluto repeated and then carrying Maggie in her arms walked away.  
  
"Here are the papers you were looking for Ms. Ito," eleven year old Rini told the woman.  
"Thank you your Highness," Ms. Ito replied. "Now please get out of my hair. And take that child with you. She is nothing but a pest and a torment."  
"Bitch," Rini thought to herself as she walked away.  
"I'm not a pest am I Rini," Annika asked slipping her small hand into Rini's.  
"Of course not," Rini assured the little girl. "She's just a mean stupid bitch who does not know how to be nice." Annika's eyes opened wide at Rini's choice of words.  
"Rini," a quiet voice from behind them said. Rini turned and saw it was Amy. "I know you are the princess but I don't think you should be using that type of language around the children."  
"Sorry Aunt Amy," Rini flushed. "Ms. Ito upset Annika and I was mad."  
"I understand," Amy replied as she scooped Annika up. "But I know Raye would not want you using that language around Annika and I don't want to hear it around Ariel either." Amy quickly thought, "God help me if Ariel heard that. She is only three but has a phenomenal vocabulary. The last thing I want is her adding profanity to it."  
"I'm sorry," Rini muttered flushing a bright pink matching her pigtails.  
"You have a Scout training to go to now," Amy informed her. She looked at Annika in her arms. "Why don't I take you to Mama?" Annika nodded her head. Amy left with Annika in her arms and Rini headed to practice.  
  
A few days later Annika was looking for Gloria. The girls had just gotten home from school about half an hour ago. Gloria had said something about wanting to take care of a mean lady. Annika's curiosity had gotten the better of her so she went to investigate. One nice thing about kindergarten was that there was no homework yet. She finally found Gloria coming back from outside carrying a box in her hand.  
"What are you doing," asked Annika.  
"I have two frogs in this box," Gloria replied.  
"Yuck," Annika shuddered. "What are you going to do with them?  
"I am going to give them to Ms. Ito," Gloria informed her.  
"No Gloria you know how mean she is," Annika cried.   
"That is why I am doing this," Gloria tersely replied. "You know what she did to Hope." Annika nodded her head. Three days ago when the children had gotten home Hope had an armload of paintings she had done. She had dropped some of them on her way up to her quarters. Once she and Faith got there she realized she was missing some. Hope and Faith went back to look for them. They found Ms. Ito with them. Hope had asked for them back but Ms. Ito took it upon herself to teach Hope a lesson in carelessness and ripped up the paintings right in front of her. Hope had been devastated and cried hysterically. Haruka had been furious and raised a huge fuss at Ms. Ito.  
"Hope was really sad," Annika recalled her friend's tear-stained face at dinner that night.  
"And did you hear what she did to Daisy yesterday," Gloria added. Annika recalled that incident too. Daisy had been running in through palace when she crashed into Ms. Ito. The woman had been furious and grabbed Daisy's ponytail. Daisy had howled in pain but Ms. Ito had not let go until the child promised she would be careful. Lita had hit the roof and threatened to use her Oak Evolution attack on Ms. Ito is she ever laid another hand on Daisy.  
"I just hope you don't get into trouble," Annika shook her head.   
"I won't," Gloria giggled. She went to Ms. Ito's office. The woman was sitting at her desk. She looked up and glared at Gloria.  
"What do you two want," she snapped.  
"Nothing," Gloria replied. She opened up the box and the two frogs hopped out. Ms. Ito screamed in fright. Gloria doubled over with laughter.  
"You little brat," Ms. Ito raged. "What do you think you are doing?"  
"Playing a trick," Gloria replied sticking her tongue out.  
"I swear children should be outlawed," Ms. Ito grabbed Gloria by the nape of her neck.  
"Let me go you old cow," Gloria shrieked. Annika came running in.  
"Please let her go," Annika pleaded.  
"Not until I teach this rude child a lesson," snapped Ms. Ito. She grabbed a whip from the corner. Annika watched in horror as Ms. Ito applied the whip to Gloria's backside. Gloria began to scream in pain as the whip lashed her. With each lash Annika winced, tears falling down her face. She was so scared.  
"Now get out," Ms. Ito ordered the two girls when she finished. Annika and Gloria took off like a shot.  
"It hurts," Gloria whimpered as she rubbed her backside.  
"We have to tell your mama," Annika choked.  
"No," Gloria shook her head. "If Mommy found out I played a trick I might get another spanking."  
"But Gloria," Annika protested but Gloria grabbed her hand.  
"Please Annika," she begged. "Don't tell anyone." Annika reluctantly nodded her head.  
  
Mina could sense there was something wrong with her daughter that evening. Tonight everyone had dinner in their private quarters so Asai had cooked a meal for them. Mina noticed that Gloria was moving very gingerly. At the table she noticed that Gloria sat on her knees. Since they were in their own quarters and not in the palace-dining hall Mina decided not to make a big issue out of it.  
It was when Mina was getting Gloria ready to take a bath she decided to find out. "What is going on Darling," Mina asked.  
"Nothing Mommy," Gloria got undressed and backed into the tub. She sat down on her knees.  
"Gloria you need to sit," Mina took hold of the child and sat her down properly. Gloria gave a howl of pain. "What is wrong," Mina asked in alarm. She pulled Gloria back up and stared in horror at the child's backside, which was covered with welts. "How did this happen?"  
Gloria did not answer. She just continued to howl. Mina pulled Gloria out of the tub and held her.  
"Come on tell Mommy what happened," Mina coaxed.  
"No you'll be mad at me," sobbed Gloria.  
"I'm mad at whoever did this to you," Mina stated. "This is wrong. Now tell me who did this to you."  
Gloria gulped and quietly told Mina what had happened. Mina turned white with rage. How dare someone lash at her child like this? So what Gloria did was wrong but still no one had a right to do this. "Asai get in here," she yelled.  
"What's wrong," asked Asai as he came running in. Mina explained what happened. When he saw the lashes on Gloria's backside he gritted his teeth in anger. "Wait until I get a hold of her," he declared.  
"Let's get Amy to take a look at this first," Mina commanded. "Then we'll deal with Ms. Ito."  
  
An hour later Gloria had calmed down and gone to bed. Amy had come over and applied medicine to the welts. Once Gloria was asleep, Mina asked Amy to stay with her so she and Asai could go talk to Ms. Ito. Mina was seething with rage.  
They got to Ms. Ito's quarters and pounded on her door. She answered. "What can I do for you Lady Venus," she asked.  
"How dare you whip my child like that," Mina snarled in rage. "You leave the discipline to me and my husband."  
Ms. Ito held her ground. "Your child was very rude and played an unnecessary trick," she stated stiffly. "I had to punish her."  
"Look here," Asai snapped placing a hand on Mina's shoulder to keep her from exploding. "If Gloria does something wrong you take it up with one of us. You do not hit her."  
"If you lay another hand on my child I promise you will be brought before the royal court," Mina declared. "Stay away from her."  
"Very well Lady Venus and Venus Knight," Ms. Ito bowed. "But tell your child to stay away from me. I made it clear to their Majesties I did not want to deal with children."  
"Well get use to them because there are plenty of them around," Mina snapped and with that she and Asai headed back to their quarters.  
  
Annika could not sleep. She sat up in her bed clutching Snuggles to her chest. She could not tell time yet but she knew it was late because her mother was in bed. Her father was still up.   
She could not stop thinking about what happened with Gloria that afternoon. It had scared her to watch her best friend being whipped like that. Annika had badly wanted to tell her parents what happened but she promised Gloria she wouldn't. Now she could not sleep. Annika gave a gusty sigh and got out of bed. Holding Snuggles she opened the door to her room. Chad was just walking by on his way to bed.  
"What you doing up honey," he asked in surprise.  
"I can't sleep," Annika mumbled. Chad picked her up and she rested her head against his shoulder.  
"Did you have a bad dream," Chad asked in concern. Annika shook her head. "Do you want Mama?" Annika nodded. Chad carried her into the master bedroom. Raye was asleep in bed. Chad gently nudged her awake.  
"Huh," Raye muttered as she opened her eyes. She sat up and saw Annika in Chad's arms.  
"Look who I found still awake," Chad replied.  
"What is it Sweetheart," asked Raye as Chad placed Annika in her arms.  
"I can't sleep," Annika replied. She snuggled down in Raye's arms.  
"Did you have a bad dream," Raye asked.  
"No," Annika murmured.  
"Have you slept at all," asked Raye. Annika shook her head. "Damn I knew I should have checked on her before I went to bed but I was so tired. Now she is going to be impossible to get up in the morning"  
"So why can't you sleep Princess," Chad asked as he climbed in next to them.  
"I was thinking," Annika replied.  
"About what," asked Raye in astonishment. "My goodness she is only five and already her mind is keeping her awake. What is going to happen when she is thirteen?" Raye shook off the thought. The teen years were still a ways off.  
"Can't say," Annika snuggled closer to Raye and was contented when her mother tightened her embrace around her. "Mama, Daddy can I ask you something?"  
"Anything," Chad replied.  
"Have you ever wanted to tell something but you can't because someone told you not to tell anybody," asked Annika.  
"What," asked Chad confused.  
"She means have you ever wanted to break a promise," Raye clarified for him. "Can tell who pulls the twenty-four seven around here."  
"I see," Chad nodded his head.  
"Well," asked Annika annoyed that her parents were straying from the topic.  
"Sorry Darling," Raye smiled down at her daughter. "It depends on what the promise is. Have you promised not to say something?"  
"Gloria," Annika replied.  
"Do you think you should tell," asked Raye. Annika nodded her head. "Then go ahead."  
"Ms. Ito whipped Gloria today," Annika whispered as a tear rolled down her face.  
"You saw that," Raye gasped in astonishment.  
"You mean you already know," Annika asked.  
"Yes," Chad replied. "Aunt Mina saw the marks the whip left when she was giving Gloria her bath. The queen came by and told us."  
"Ms. Ito is scary," choked Annika as a tear rolled down her face.  
"It's okay Sweetheart," Raye hugged her daughter close to her. "Ms. Ito only has one more chance but if she does anything to my child I will use my Burning Mandala on her."  
"Is Gloria okay," Annika asked.  
"She's fine honey," Chad assured her.  
"You can sleep here with us tonight," Raye lay down with Annika in her arms. Nestled safely between her parents Annika went to sleep.  
  
A few days passed without incident. Gloria's welts healed and the children stayed away from Ms. Ito. However, the final straw was about to happen.  
The children had gotten home from school. Rini, Daisy and Maggie were sent to do their homework while Annika, Gloria and the twins were sent to play. Since it was a nice day the four little girls decided to play out side. After about an hour it began to cloud up and thunder was heard. "We had better go in," Hope sighed.  
"Let's go to the playroom," Faith suggested.  
"Last one there is a rotten egg," called Gloria and the four girls took off running. They ran through the palace halls giggling. Annika laughed as she tried to get ahead of the others.  
Then she crashed into a stand knocking it over. The small statue on it fell and crashed on the ground, shattering into a million pieces. "You clumsy little fool," Ms. Ito came up to them. The four children froze.  
"It was an accident," Annika stuttered.  
"You children have no respect for anything," snapped Ms. Ito as she grabbed Annika by the arm. She began shaking the child. "You kids are nothing but burdens here."  
"Please let me go," sobbed Annika. "I'm really sorry."  
"No you children need a lesson and I am going to set an example with you," snapped Ms. Ito. She began to drag Annika toward a door.  
"Let her go," screamed Gloria unable to contain herself. Seeing her best friend terrorized was more then she could bear. She ran over and tried to pull at Ms. Ito's arm but she only got knocked away. The three little girls watched as Ms. Ito dragged Annika toward a small closet.  
"I'll lock you in here for awhile then maybe you will learn some respect," she snapped.  
"NO," Annika screamed in terror.  
"She's afraid of the dark," Gloria pleaded. "Please don't lock her in there." Ms. Ito did not listen. She opened the closet and threw Annika in. She closed the door and locked it. Annika began screaming and banging on the door in fright.  
"Let her out," Faith shouted in fury.  
"What is going on," asked Rini coming up.  
"Rini Ms. Ito just locked Annika in there," cried Hope.  
"Please get her out," Gloria added.  
"Let her out by order of the Princess," Rini demanded.  
"Absolutely not your Highness," Ms. Ito replied. "You are not queen yet so I will not take orders from you."  
"Then I will get someone who you will take orders from," Rini raged and she took off taking Gloria with her.  
  
"Anything else to report," asked Serenity. She and the Scouts were having a meeting.  
"Nothing else your Majesty," Venus replied. "Scout practices are going smoothly and Chibi Moon is becoming a fine soldier."  
"Glad to hear it," Serenity sat back pleased. "Now onto to other matters."  
Before anyone could go on the door burst open and Rini and Gloria came tumbling in. Rini was red with anger.  
"Small Lady, Gloria, what is the meaning of this," asked Serenity in a stern voice.  
"It's Annika," Gloria gasped.  
"What about her," Mars asked in alarm as she stood up.  
"She's locked her in," Rini added.  
"Slow down girls," Mercury cautioned.  
Ves came walking in with her young charge. Madelyn had tears in her eyes while Ves looked very angry. "Ms. Ito has locked Annika up in a small dark closet," she reported. "She won't give either myself or Palla the key. Please go do something Sailor Mars, your Majesty. The child will cry herself into a fit if this keeps up."  
The room cleared out as everyone headed to where the commotion was.  
  
They arrived to see Palla with Ariel, Hope and Faith standing outside the closet. Palla was trying to reassure Annika who was sobbing uncontrollably. She was obviously very hysterical right now. Ms. Ito was nowhere in sight.  
"Where's Ms. Ito," asked Serenity.  
"She left," Palla replied grimly.  
"Annika baby Mama's here," Mars called through the door but Annika did not hear her.  
"Neptune, Uranus and Jupiter go and find Ms. Ito," Serenity ordered. "Get extra guards if you need to but find Ms. Ito."  
"Right," said Jupiter and she, Neptune and Uranus took off.  
Mercury was holding Ariel and running a scan on the door. "We have to get her out of there soon," she reported. "Her hysteria level is very high and it could lead to hyperventilation."  
"Then I'll break the door down," Mars got ready to do her Fire Soul.  
"No," Serenity and Mercury cried together. "You'll hit Annika too."  
Mars sighed as a feeling of helplessness washed over her. Serenity fiddled with Rini's hair and got a hairpin out. She handed it to Mercury who began picking at the lock. Just then Uranus and Neptune arrived with Ms. Ito.  
"You," Mars started to lash at Ms. Ito but Venus held her back.  
"The key Ms. Ito," Serenity demanded in a stern voice.  
Ms. Ito held it down. "These children have been very reckless and need discipline," she stated. "I beg you to let me uphold my authority in this matter."  
"The key," Serenity repeated in an icy voice. "And as for your authority you no longer have any."  
The key was produced and Uranus and Neptune took Ms. Ito to the palace dungeon. Mars powered down knowing Annika would rather see her in civilian form right now. The door was unlocked and Annika flew into Raye's waiting arms completely beside herself. Raye carried Annika off to their quarters in attempt to console her.  
  
While Serenity and Venus were trying to get the whole story from Rini, Gloria and the twins Raye was trying to calm Annika down. It took a while but after much tender loving care the sobs were finally hushed. Annika had always been a sensitive little girl and this experience completely upset her. Exhausted from her ordeal she fell asleep. Catches of breath showed Raye how violent the attack had been. Deep inside she was seething. Just wait until she had a moment to see Ms. Ito in the palace dungeon. She tucked Annika into her bed and then sat down on the couch trying to meditate in an attempt to relax.  
After a while Amy arrived with little Ariel. "I just wanted to see how Annika was," she stated.  
"She's sleeping now," Raye replied.  
"Let me take a look at her," Amy walked into Annika's bedroom. She checked Annika's pulse and noted the catches of breath. "She is still very shook up. I prescribe a lot of love and patience which I know you will give her."  
"Of course," Raye nodded her head.  
"I also recommend that you do not talk about the incident unless she brings it up herself," Amy continued. "This experience has been very upsetting and she may not want to talk about it tonight. I will schedule some time to work with her on sorting through her feelings."  
"Very well," Raye agreed.  
"Mommy," Ariel piped up as she began dancing around. At three years old Ariel was recently out of diapers. Amy quickly ushered her toward the bathroom. At the same moment Chad came walking in with Venus and Gloria.  
"I heard what happened," he cried. "How's Annika?"  
"Sleeping right now," Raye replied.  
"Ms. Ito has been fired and she will be tried in the Royal Court," Venus informed Raye. Anthony will be acting as judge and Asai will be representing the children."  
"Chad I want us to go and have a word with her," Raye muttered. "I intend to tell her what I think of her. Amy would you mind staying here with Annika?"  
"Of course not," Amy replied.  
"I had better come with both of you," Venus quickly said. She looked around to tell Gloria to stay with Amy but couldn't find her. "Where's Gloria?" She went into Annika's room. "Raye take a look at this." Raye came and smiled. Gloria was lying on the bed with an arm around Annika trying to comfort her. What a cute sight it was.  
"We'll be back shortly Amy," Raye called as they exited the quarters.  
  
Gloria had been very distressed about what had happened to Annika. When Ms. Ito had locked Annika into the closet Gloria had badly wanted to beat up the woman. She had told her mother how bad she felt because she could not save Annika. Venus had told her just to make help make Annika happy now. When Gloria heard that Annika was sleeping she went right into her room. Annika was curled up in her bed clutching Snuggles. Gloria climbed up on the bed and lay down next to her. She slipped an arm around Annika's shoulders and just lay quietly. Gloria wanted to do what she could to help Annika feel better and she had watched Raye enough times to know what comforted Annika the best.  
Since Gloria could not tell time yet she did not know how long she lay there but eventually Annika woke up. She saw Gloria and sat up rubbing her eyes. "Gloria," she mumbled as she gave an enormous yawn.  
"Hi Annika," Gloria sat up next to her.  
"What are you doing here," Annika asked.  
"Trying to make you happy," Gloria replied. Gloria sat quietly for a moment and then whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."  
"It's okay," Annika replied as she got out of bed. Annika padded over to the door and went through. Gloria followed her.  
Amy was sitting on the couch watching Ariel play. "Mama," Annika called.  
"She and Daddy had to take care of something Sweetie," Amy informed her. "How are you feeling?" Annika just shrugged her shoulders. She climbed up on Amy's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. Amy held the little girl close to her. She noticed that the child was still catching her breath, which indicated she was still shook up. Amy glanced over at Gloria and saw a disturbed look in the little girl's eyes. Of course Ms. Ito had traumatized Gloria too. Amy was thankful that Ariel was still too young to have the run of the palace.  
Raye, Chad and Mina got back. Raye still looked like she was seething but when she saw that Annika was up she quickly covered her emotion.  
"Mama," Annika jumped down from Amy's lap and ran to Raye.  
"Hi Sweetheart," Raye picked Annika and held her close. "Did you sleep okay?" Annika nodded her head.  
"I hope you didn't lose your temper too much," Amy said as she picked Ariel up.  
"Of course she did," Mina replied dryly as Gloria ran into her arms. "So did I."  
"Mama is Ms. Ito going to lock me up again," Annika asked fearfully.  
"No Darling she is in jail," Raye replied.  
"But you will have to tell what happened in court," Chad added.  
"You will too Gloria," Mina informed her child.  
"I'll work with them on preparing for it," Amy promised. Raye, Chad and Mina nodded in agreement.  
  
Very little was mentioned to the girls about the incident that night. Gloria wanting to protect Annika had begged to stay for a while. Raye and Chad invited the Venus family for dinner. Even after dinner Gloria still did not want to leave so Asai got her pajamas from their quarters while Mina and Raye bathed the girls. Mina decided to let Gloria go to sleep in Annika's room. When she and Asai decided it was time to go they went in to get their sleeping child.  
"Take a look at this," Raye whispered. Mina smiled. Annika and Gloria were lying sided by side entwined in each other's arms.  
"This is going to be interesting," Mina whispered back. She went over and gently pried Gloria loose from Annika. Gloria's arms immediately went around Mina's neck. Annika started to flail her arms around a little so Raye quickly placed Snuggles in them.  
"Only in kindergarten and they already have such a strong friendship," Asai observed.  
"I think it's wonderful," Chad added and everyone agreed.  
  
******  
  
After Ms. Ito's trial things began to return too normal. Cold and flu season started up again and all of the children got hit with it at least once. Gloria's throat was badly inflamed and Amy was concerned.  
"I may have to remove her tonsils," Amy informed Mina. "I will be by tomorrow to look at them again tomorrow."  
"Thank you Amy," Mina replied. She picked Gloria up and carried her back to their quarters.  
"Mommy I don't want to have my tonsils out," Gloria muttered.  
"I know you don't Darling but we may have no choice," Mina told her.  
"Well I don't like it," Gloria snapped in an irritable voice. Mina silently counted to ten. Gloria had been much more trying the last couple of days because she was sick.  
"Gloria a lot of us don't like certain things but we have to go through with them because they are necessary," Mina quietly explained as she opened the door to their quarters.  
"Can Annika come see me," asked Gloria as Mina tucked her back into bed.  
"No Darling Aunt Raye does not want Annika to get sick again," Mina replied. "Now how about I make you some soup?"  
"Can't Daddy make me some soup," Gloria asked. Even in kindergarten Gloria knew what a disaster her mother was when it came to taking care of sick people.  
"Daddy can't now," Mina replied. She went into the kitchen. Gloria heard crashing around and hid under her covers.  
  
"Come on Gloria let me take a look," Amy commanded but Gloria kept her mouth sealed shut and shook her head. "I'm not leaving until I look in your throat."  
"Then you will stay here forever," Gloria replied through clenched teeth. She knew Amy was here to determine if her tonsils needed to come out so she was not going to let her look.  
"Gloria I am not playing games with you," Amy demanded impatiently. "If my child behaved like this she would have a sore behind now."  
"Are we having problems," Mina asked coming into the bedroom.  
"Yes we are," Amy replied grimly. "She refuses to open her mouth and let me take a look."  
"Allow me," Mina pinched Gloria's nose. Gloria opened her mouth to protest. Amy gripped Gloria by the jaw and held it open. She managed to get a look.  
"Not fair you tricked me," Gloria cried angrily.  
"I'm afraid they have to come out," Amy reported ignoring Gloria's protests.  
"When," Mina sighed as she placed a comforting hand on Gloria's shoulder.  
"Bring her in tonight and I can take care of it tomorrow morning," Amy replied gathering up her things.  
"Very well I'll pack some things for her and bring her over," Mina replied.   
"I'm not going," Gloria shouted as she hid under her covers.  
  
Raye smiled as Annika arrived home from school "Mama," Annika squealed as she jumped into Raye's open arms.  
"Hi Sweetheart," Raye replied as she kissed her daughter. "How was school today?"  
"Good," Annika chirped as Raye carried her toward their quarters. "Is Gloria better yet?"  
"She's still sick Annika baby," Raye told her. She opened the door to their quarters and went in. "Would you like a snack?"  
"No," Annika replied as she jumped down to the floor. "I want to see Gloria."  
Raye sighed and sat down on the couch. "Come here Sweetie," she held out her arm and drew the little girl into her embrace. "Gloria is in the palace hospital."  
"Why Mama," asked Annika as a look of fear came into her eyes.  
"Gloria has to have her tonsils taken out," Raye explained. "So she is going to have them taken out tomorrow."  
"Will she be all right," Annika asked as a tear rolled down her face.  
"Of course," Raye assured her as she held Annika close to her. "People go through this all the time."  
"Can I see her," Annika asked.  
"I'm afraid not Sweetheart," Raye replied. "Aunt Amy is very strict about children visiting the hospital. She will only allow them if it's their parents they are visiting."  
"Then can I make her a card," asked Annika.  
"Of course," Raye exclaimed. "She'll like that." Annika slid off the couch and ran back toward her room. Raye smiled and sat back on the couch. It was nice to have a child who was so caring.  
  
Gloria lay in the bed scowling. She did not want to have surgery. Right now Mina was signing all the papers so Gloria was alone in the hospital room.  
Hotaru came walking in. "How are we doing," she asked.  
"Rotten," snapped Gloria.  
"Rude child," Hotaru thought to herself but she smiled gently at Gloria. "Well Aunt Amy will make you feel better tomorrow. Would you like to watch some television?" Gloria was silent for a minute but then nodded her head. Hotaru turned on the television. She took Gloria's temperature and checked her blood pressure. Once Hotaru finished she left the room. Gloria looked down and saw a vent on the wall. There was something not quite right. Gloria hopped down from the bed and went over to it. She saw that it was loose. Delighted Gloria pulled it free. "I can fit," she thought to herself. "I'm getting out of here." Gloria shimmied through the vent and disappeared.  
  
The Scouts and Knights were gathered in the large conference room with the King and Queen. "I don't understand how she could have escaped," Serenity exclaimed.  
"Don't underestimate my daughter," Venus muttered in a worried voice.  
"We need to find her," Mercury pointed out. "I will stay in my office so that when she is found she can be brought to me."  
"This is a huge palace and there are numerous places she can hide," Uranus pointed out.  
"Then we just need to cover every inch of this place until we do find her," Endymion replied. "Let's go."  
"Right," everyone took off in different directions.  
  
Annika was wondering back from the playroom. She was not sure what was going on. She only knew that her parents and all the other scouts and knights were busy right now. Palla had told her that if they weren't back by bedtime all the children were going to gather in the playroom until the parents got back. Annika hoped her mother would be back by then. She had a hard time going to sleep in the playroom.  
"Annika," she heard a voice whisper. Annika turned around and saw Gloria poking her head out of a closet. Annika ran over to her.  
"What are you doing," she asked.  
"Hiding," Gloria hissed. "I ran away from the hospital."  
"No wonder everyone is busy right now," Annika exclaimed. "They are all looking for you."  
"I'm hungry," Gloria whimpered. "Could you get me something to eat?"  
"Okay," Annika nodded her head and ran toward her quarters.  
  
Back in her quarters Annika went right into the kitchen. She pulled a loaf of bread off of the counter and then opened the pantry. She saw peanut butter and jelly but they were too high for her to reach. Annika grabbed a chair and climbed up on it. Once she had what she came for she headed back toward Gloria's hiding place. On the way she saw Luna and Artemis. She quickly hid the two jars and the loaf of bread under her shirt.  
"Annika what are you up too," asked Luna suspiciously.  
"Nothing," Annika replied in an innocent voice.  
"Then what is under your shirt," Artemis demanded.  
"Can you keep a secret," asked Annika. She leaned over and whispered, "I have a baby in my tummy."  
"Oh come on Annika we know how that works," Luna stated with a snort.  
"Look there's a mouse," Annika cried pointing and the two lunar cats took off. Annika quickly got away.  
"We have been outsmarted by a five year old," Artemis grumbled.  
"Let's report this," Luna demanded. "I have a feeling she is up to something. Raye can get a fix on Annika through her psychic abilities."  
  
"You didn't bring a knife," Gloria complained when Annika brought the food.  
"I'm not allowed to use knives yet," Annika replied.  
"Then how am I suppose to make my sandwich," Gloria asked.  
"Use your hands," Annika suggested. Gloria dug her hands into the jar and began spreading the peanut butter on the bread. Annika giggled. Gloria was making a huge mess. "So why did you run away?"  
"I don't want my tonsils taken out," Gloria replied. "It's gonna hurt."  
"Everyone is looking for you," Annika pointed out.  
"They won't find me," Gloria muttered.  
"Don't be too sure," a voice stated. The two little girls jumped. There stood Raye and Mina.  
  
"But I don't want them taken out," sobbed Gloria.  
"It won't be so bad," Mina assured her daughter as Amy got her back into bed.  
"That's right," Amy added. "When it's over you get all of the ice cream you can eat."  
"Ice cream," Gloria perked up.  
"Yes," Amy replied. Gloria smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
Annika sat in the corner bawling her eyes out. As soon as they had returned to their quarters Raye angrily placed her daughter in the corner. Annika hated it when her mother was angry with her.  
Raye walked over and knelt down in front of Annika. She handed her some Kleenex. "Stop crying now," Raye ordered. "I want to talk with you." Annika sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I am very disappointed in you Annika Raye Hino," she stated. "You knew Gloria was suppose to be in the hospital but you did not tell us. Instead you helped her out."  
"She's my best friend," cried Annika but Raye put a hand over her child's mouth.  
"I know she's your best friend but that still doesn't excuse your behavior," Raye explained. "I am trying to raise you to make the right decisions. You are a smart girl and I know you can do that."  
"I'm sorry Mama," Annika wailed. "Do you hate me?"  
"Sweetheart I will never hate you," Raye assured Annika as she pulled her into her arms. "I love you very much but I do not like it when you misbehave."  
"I'll be good Mama," Annika choked.  
"I know Darling," Raye picked Annika up and hugged her fiercely. Annika snuggled down in Raye's arms glad that her mother still loved her.  
  
******  
  
Soon it was time for Annika, Gloria and the twins to attend their first palace party. Once the children entered kindergarten they were to start attending palace parties. Annika had mixed feelings about it. She was glad to be going with her parents instead of staying with Palla who would watch her along with Gloria and Ariel. Ves would watch the twins and Madelyn. On the other hand Rini, Daisy and Maggie already told them how boring they were. Annika knew better than to complain so she put on her lavender princess dress.  
"There," Raye said with a smile as she finished fastening up the dress. "Now we need to do your hair." Annika followed Raye into the bathroom. She stood still while Raye put a bow in her hair. "Now don't you look pretty?"  
"I'm not as pretty as you Mama," Annika replied. Raye was wearing a red evening gown. Annika wanted to be as pretty as her one day."  
"You are my pretty little girl," Raye picked her daughter up and hugged her. "Let's talk about the rules."  
"What rules," asked Annika.  
"The rules at the party," Raye sat Annika in a chair and she sat across from her. "You are to be on your best behavior. When you see the King and Queen you are to curtsey. Also remember your manners."  
"Yes Ma'am," Annika replied.  
"That's my good girl," Raye picked up Annika and hugged her tightly.  
  
Annika gave an enormous yawn. It was boring here. She sat and watched as her parents danced with each other.  
"I told you these parties were boring," Rini stated as she came up.  
"They are," Annika agreed.  
"I know how we could have fun," Gloria piped up.  
"How," asked Rini narrowing her eyes.  
"I am going to put a plate of food in someone's chair," Gloria giggled. "When they sit down there will be a big mess."  
"Gloria I always knew you were stupid," Daisy commented.  
"Shut up," Gloria poked her tongue out at Daisy.  
"You little brat," Daisy was about to take a swing but Maggie quickly grabbed her hand.  
"Don't you'll only get into trouble," she advised.  
"Come on Annika," Gloria grabbed Annika's hand and pulled her away. Annika watched as Gloria got a plate and filled it with food. She then walked over to a group of chairs.  
"I don't think you should do this," Annika murmured softly.  
"It'll be funny," Gloria saw that someone was about to sit down so she placed the food in the chair. The woman sat down in the plate of food.  
"What's this," shrieked the woman angrily and Gloria burst into laughter.  
"Gloria," Mina came over in fury. "I saw that. What did we talk about?"  
"It was funny," laughed Gloria. Her laughter turned into tears as Mina swatted her backside.  
"Annika," Raye's stern voice came from behind her. Annika turned around. "What did I say before the party?"  
"I didn't do anything Mama," Annika protested.  
"They were both standing there," the woman snapped.  
"Really Mama," Annika pleaded as tears sprang to her eyes. "I didn't do it. I just watched Gloria."  
Raye frowned. Annika was looking right into her eye, which usually indicated she was telling the truth. "Okay I believe you," Raye assured her. Annika looked relieved.  
"How do you know she is telling the truth," asked the woman. "She was standing there with her little friend who did this."  
"Annika looked at me right in the eye," Raye replied. "When she's lying she can't do that."  
"Well I saw mine do the crime," Mina added. She looked down at Gloria. "You may go and sit in the corner for the rest of the party." Gloria stomped over to the corner with Mina at her heels.  
"I'm glad you did not take part in this," Raye hugged Annika. "Go to the other children and be good." Annika nodded and walked over to the other children. She felt very lonely without Gloria. Maggie and Daisy had each other and Faith and Hope had each other. Madelyn and Ariel were too young to be here. She wanted to play with her best friend but of course she couldn't.  
"You look like you are getting sleepy," Amy knelt down in front of her.  
Annika nodded her head and gave an enormous yawn. "I wanted to play with Gloria."  
"You know how proud you made your mama when you did not help with that trick," Amy asked as she picked Annika up. Annika nodded her head and snuggled into Amy's arms. She was aware of Amy sitting down in a chair with her. Annika closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfort she was feeling.  
  
Raye realized it was getting late and decided she needed to get Annika to bed. She looked around and did not see her. She saw Haruka and Michiru, each with a sleeping twin in their arms leaving. "Have you seen Annika," she asked.  
"Over there with Amy," Michiru replied nodding her head in the direction. Raye looked and smiled. Amy was sitting in a chair with Annika cradled in her arms. Annika was asleep. Raye walked over to them.  
"She was feeling a little lonely without Gloria to play with so I thought I would spend some time with her," Amy explained.  
"Thank you," Raye replied. "She loves you." Amy carefully handed Annika over to Raye. Annika stirred a little but did not wake up.  
"The feeling is mutual," Amy murmured as she kissed Annika on the cheek.  
Raye carried Annika back to her quarters. Annika did not stir as Raye carefully undressed her and tucked her into bed. She reached down and kissed the child on the head. "You and Gloria are such good friends my darling," she whispered. "Much like the queen and I."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Acknowledgements: Sailor Cosmic Star gave me the naptime idea where Annika gives her favorite stuffed animal to comfort Gloria.  
The idea of Ms. Ito locking Annika in the closet came from English children's book from the "Chalet School" series. In that case it was the school matron who locked a seven-year-old girl in the closet. I cannot remember the author.  



	2. Annika and Gloria: Subpart B

Hi Everyone! Here is Subpart B to Part One of the "Friendship Series." This is turning out to be longer than I thought. There will definitely be a Subpart C in this part.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
Friendship Series  
Part One: Annika and Gloria  
Subpart B  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
The incident at the party left one major result and that was Gloria discovering how much fun it was to play tricks on people. She became a regular prankster. By the time Gloria, Annika and the twins got through kindergarten they were known as palace brats but Gloria got labeled as a troublemaker, Annika was labeled as a crybaby, Faith as a tough tomboy and Hope as a Priss. Annika hated her label. Of course when people called her a crybaby she only started crying more. She spent a lot of time with Gloria who protected her. Of course that also meant that Annika sometimes got roped into her antics. She always got punished for participating but Annika could not refuse Gloria who had a much stronger personality.  
When the girls entered first grade they all got put into the same class again. Ms. James had briefed their teacher Ms. Hoshino on the four palace children. She decided to give Gloria a chance before making any moves.   
In an attempt to try and break Annika out of her shyness, Raye signed her up for an art class. Hope and Daisy also were in the class. Annika's talents for arts and crafts grew and Raye was pleased to see that she was developing a hobby.  
Gloria developed a couple of hobbies too, playing pranks and getting into trouble. Mina was in constant despair over it. It seemed that no amount of punishment worked.   
Despite the opposite personalities Annika and Gloria grew closer each day. Unfortunately Annika had a tendency to follow Gloria's lead which usually ended her up in trouble. Gloria, although liked to antagonize Annika, was quick to protect her from others.  
One day the first grade was having art. Annika and Hope were thrilled when they got to paint. Annika was very meticulous about her work and painted slowly.   
"Hey let's see what the crybaby is painting," sneered a voice. Annika turned to see it was one of the bullies, John.  
"Leave me alone," she whispered.  
"Why should I crybaby," asked John. "Or maybe I should call you palace brat."  
Annika turned back to her painting. Raye had told her to ignore the kids who pick on her but it was hard.  
"Come on crybaby," laughed John. "Give us some tears."  
Annika swallowed a lump that appeared in her throat. Tears formed in her eyes.   
"Crybaby," laughed John as he saw the tears. "We need to put some diapers on you."  
Gloria overheard all of this. She was already in trouble for not doing homework and talking back to the teacher so she tried to stay out of this. But hearing Annika's sniffles made her angry. Why did they keep bothering her? Gloria scooped up a glob of paint in her hands and walked over to John. He was still taunting Annika.  
"Hey John," Gloria called.  
"What do you want palace brat," he asked. In response Gloria tossed the handful of paint at him. It hit him square in the face. "Hey," he shouted angrily.  
"Leave my friend alone," snapped Gloria. She grabbed another handful of paint and threw it at him again.  
"Gloria Aino," the art teacher demanded angrily. "What do you think you are doing?"  
"None of your business," Gloria snapped and she stuck her tongue out at the teacher.  
"Let's go young lady," the art teacher dragged Gloria away.  
  
"All right," Mina said as calmly as she could after school that afternoon. "I can understand you wanting to stick up for your friend. If that had been the only thing you had done I would have let you off. What I won't tolerate is the rudeness and the disrespect you have for your teacher."  
"What's the big deal," Gloria asked rudely.  
"You are not to be rude to your teachers," Mina stated sternly. Your manners are atrocious. You need to be polite to your teachers and you need to do what you are supposed to do."  
"I don't have to," Gloria snapped. Mina had enough. She took hold of Gloria and delivered a few swats to her backside.  
"Watch that mouth of yours young lady," Mina shouted. "You have already lost recess this week. Now you are going to lose television and video games for a whole week. You will also be writing a letter of apology to the art teacher for your behavior today. Do I make myself clear?"  
Tears burning in her eyes Gloria nodded her head.  
  
Raye was kneeling in front of the fire doing a reading. At the time things were quiet. There were no enemies to fight. Raye was thankful about that. Whenever the Scouts and Knights had to fight the children were left in the care of the palace nannies.  
The sound of sniffling broke Raye out of her meditation. It sounded like the sniffling was coming from right next to her but Raye saw that she was alone in the shrine. Realizing her psychic abilities had been reached Raye headed toward Annika's room. Her psychic powers were sharper where Annika was concerned. If she was close enough she could sense when Annika was upset.  
Raye peeked into her daughter's room and saw Annika sitting on the bed, clutching Snuggles to her chest and crying. "What's wrong Sweetheart," Raye asked as she sat down on the bed. She pulled Annika into her arms.  
"Gloria got in trouble and it's all my fault," sobbed Annika.  
"How is it your fault," asked Raye as she stroked Annika's long purple hair.  
"John was making fun of me," Annika replied as she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her mother's priestess robe. "That's why Gloria threw the paint."  
"Oh Sweetie it's not your fault," Raye assured her daughter. "Gloria needs to find other ways to help you."  
"Mama," Annika murmured. "Why do people make fun of me? I can't help crying. I try not to but I just can't help it."  
Raye hesitated. She always found it ironic that she ended up with such a sensitive child. After all when she and the queen had first met as teenagers she had the least patience with her crying. Now she had Annika who cried just as much as Serenity did. If anything Raye found herself much more patient with the queen whenever she was on one of her crying sprees. Fortunately the queen did not cry as much now that she was an adult. Raye hoped it would be the same for Annika.  
"You're just more sensitive than most people," Raye told her daughter.  
"I just wish Gloria did not get in trouble because of me," Annika sobbed.  
"Why don't I go and talk to Aunt Mina," Raye suggested. "Maybe I can tell her how you feel."  
"Okay," Annika choked as she snuggled into Raye's arms.  
"I'll take you to Aunt Amy's office so you can be with her while I talk to Aunt Mina," Raye informed Annika. She realized as upset as Annika was right now she did not need to be alone. She picked Annika up and carried her out of her room.  
  
"Come on in Raye," Mina muttered in a weary voice. "What can I do for you?"  
"Annika is very upset right now," Raye replied as she sat down. "She is blaming herself for Gloria getting into trouble."  
"Why is that," asked Mina.  
"Because Gloria was sticking up for her," Raye pointed out.  
"I understand," Mina replied. "However Gloria is in trouble because of how rude she was to her teachers. I am also trying to teach her that there are other ways to stand up for her friends."  
"Well Annika is blaming herself for this," Raye sighed. "She was just crying her little heart out."  
"I'll go and talk to her," Mina stood up. "Where is she?"  
"I left her with Amy," Raye replied.  
"If you don't mind staying here. I don't want Gloria leaving her room," Mina stated. Raye agreed and watched as Mina left her quarters.  
  
Mina went to Amy's office. She found Amy sitting at her desk. Annika was on her lap with a wad of tissues in her hand. Amy was comforting her.  
"Hi Amy," Mina said as she walked in. "Mind if I take the little one off your hands right now?"  
"Of course not," Amy replied. "I need to get some work done so I can get Ariel."  
"Come on Annika," Mina held out her hand. "I need to talk to you for a few minutes and then I will take you to Mama."  
"Am I in trouble," Annika asked nervously as she clutched Amy tightly.  
"Of course not," Mina assured her. Amy whispered something in Annika's ear. Annika nodded her head and slid off Amy's lap. She took Mina's hand and followed her out of the office. Once they got to hallway Mina sat down on a chair and pulled Annika into her lap. "I understand you are upset about Gloria getting into trouble," Mina said.  
"It's my fault," Annika wailed as tears fell down her face again.  
"Listen to me," Mina instructed. "This was not your fault. Gloria was also rude to her teacher, which is the main reason why she got punished. I am also trying to teach her that there are other ways to defend her friends without hurting people. You are not to blame here."  
"But Aunt Mina..." Annika began but Mina put her hand on the little girl's mouth.  
"Annika it was not your fault," Mina assured her. "I promise you."  
Annika gave a gusty sigh of resignation. "All right," she muttered.  
Mina smiled. "How about I take you to Mama now? She is in my quarters." Annika nodded her head so Mina picked her up and carried her toward her quarters.  
  
******  
Time passed Christmas drew near. Annika continued to experiment with different arts and crafts and was showing talent. Raye continued to encourage her and Lita worked with her some too. Annika found it very enjoyable and it was something else she could focus on in place of her shyness. She also continued her training as a Shinto priestess and was becoming quite good at fire readings. However, her time in front of the fire was limited because Raye did not want her to worry about anti-evil chants and signs until she became a Sailor Scout.  
One day Raye was doing a fire reading. She was trying to figure out when would the time to tell the children their destinies as Sailor Scouts. The fire did not reveal anything.  
"Kami-sama," Raye told herself. "Well when Annika visited me in the past she was eight. She is only six now so I guess it is still a while." Raye however looked forward to the day when she could tell her daughter of her destiny. Maybe it would help her shyness.  
"Mama," a voice called and Raye looked up. Annika, dressed in her priestess robe was standing beside her.  
"What is Sweetheart," asked Raye.  
"Look what I finished making," Annika held up a stuffed bear.  
Raye gasped. "You made that?"  
Annika nodded her head. "Yes Mama," she replied. "Aunt Lita showed me how to cut out the patterns and put them together. It was easy."  
"I am so proud of you Darling," Raye pulled her little girl into her arms. "Something like this will make a great Christmas gift."  
"That is what I wanted to tell you Mama,' Annika said. "I want to do this." Annika reached up and whispered in Raye's ear what she wanted to do.  
  
Gloria was excited that it was Winter Break. Christmas was coming and the palace was beautifully decorated. Gloria loved Christmas. Receiving presents was always a lot of fun. She had given a long list to Santa Claus when Mina took her to see him.  
Annika came around the corner and Gloria called to her, "Annika let's go play out in the snow."  
"I can't," Annika replied. "I have to go to my quarters."  
"Why," asked Gloria.  
"I have to do something," Annika informed her.  
"What do you have to do," asked Gloria in exasperation.  
"It's secret," Annika whispered.  
"You can tell me," Gloria pleaded with her.  
"No," Annika whispered again.  
"Why not," Gloria shouted angrily.  
"Because I can't," Annika choked as a tear rolled down her face.  
"Stop being such a crybaby," Gloria shouted. "I can't believe you won't tell me this secret. I thought you were my best friend."  
"You are," sobbed Annika. "But I can't tell you what I am doing right now."  
"Fine," Gloria shouted. "Then I won't tell you anything either." With that she stomped off leaving Annika crying. "Stupid crybaby," Gloria thought to herself. "Who needs her?"  
  
Over the next several days Gloria stayed away from Annika. She did not care if she hurt Annika's feelings. She was angry that Annika was too busy to play with her. Mina had tried to explain that Annika had other things to do but Gloria did not listen.  
Christmas day arrived and the Royal family along with the Scouts and their families met downstairs that morning so the children could open their gifts. Gloria tore through hers in excitement at the new games and toys. She didn't care much about the clothes she got. Those got tossed aside.  
Annika nervously came forward. At her mother's nudging she held a present out to Gloria. "This is for you," she whispered.  
Gloria took the present. She opened it and gasped. It was a stuffed Artemis Annika had made for her. "It's Artemis,' she cried.  
"I made it," Annika told her.  
"That is why Annika was so busy the last several days," Mina informed her. "She wasn't trying to ignore you. She just wanted to surprise you."  
"Annika has spent all of her free time working on that," Raye added as she picked Annika up.  
"Oh Annika I am so sorry I was so mean to you," Gloria cried. "You really are my best friend."  
"You're mine too which is why I wanted to make that for you," Annika whispered shyly as she rested her head on Raye's shoulder.  
  
That night Gloria was sitting in her room. Her new stuffed Artemis was in her arm. She was writing something at her desk.  
"Now there is something I never thought I would see," Asai commented as he and Mina came into the room. "Our daughter doing work on Christmas day." Gloria flushed a bright red.  
"What are you doing Darling," asked Mina as she came up behind her.  
"I am writing a thank you note to Annika," Gloria replied. "I really like the present she gave me."  
"That's sweet of you," Mina told her. "She'll like that."  
"I'm proud of you honey," Asai added as he tousled Gloria's hair.  
"Will you both read the note before I send it," asked Gloria. "I want it to be good."  
"Of course we will," Mina replied. "But now you need to go to bed."  
"All right," Gloria sighed. She climbed into bed and let her parents tuck her in.  
"Good night we love you," Asai said as he kissed Gloria.  
"I love you too," Gloria replied.  
Mina hugged her daughter tightly, "Merry Christmas my darling." Gloria snuggled down in her bed and went to sleep, happy that it was a wonderful Christmas and that she had a wonderful friend like Annika.  
  
******  
  
Annika sat on the examination bed in Amy's office feeling miserable. Raye was keeping a reassuring hand on her shoulder. About an hour ago the school had called Raye and told her that Annika had been sick twice. Raye had dashed over to pick her up and found a very miserable child half-asleep in the clinic. On the way home Raye had to pull over so that Annika could get sick again. As soon as they returned to the palace they went straight to Amy's office.  
"Well she definitely has a stomach virus," Amy informed them. "Give her nothing but liquids and see if those will stay down. If not then I will need to run some tests."  
"Thank you Amy," Raye replied.  
"Mama..." Annika started to say but then without warning she promptly got sick all over herself, the bed and the floor. She burst into tears.  
"It's okay Sweetheart," Raye assured her. "I am so sorry Amy."  
"Raye I am a doctor and a mother," Amy replied as she started cleaning Annika up. "Annika is not the first child to get sick in here."  
Annika continued to howl. "Calm down Sweetie," Raye told her daughter. "We'll go back to our quarters. I'll give you a warm bath and put you to bed." Annika nodded her head as she gasped for breath.  
Amy came forward with a hospital gown. "Put this on her," she said. "No sense in her going through the palace like this. She might feel better."  
"Thanks Amy," Raye replied. Carefully with Amy's help she changed Annika out of her dirty clothes into the gown. She then scooped up Annika and carried her back to her quarters.  
  
Four days later Annika was still very sick. Nothing had stayed down. Amy had run some tests but she had to wait for the results. Annika was badly weakened from lack of nourishment. Raye had to carry her around because she was so lightheaded. Right now she was lying down on the couch waiting for Amy.  
"How are you doing Sweetheart," Raye asked tenderly as she placed a hand on Annika's forehead.  
"Sick," Annika muttered in a pitiful voice. Raye just smiled and kissed Annika on the forehead. A knock at the door announced Amy's arrival.  
"Any change," asked Amy as she sat down by Annika. Raye shook her head. "I was afraid of that." Amy took Raye's arm and led her to a corner so she could talk without Annika hearing. "I am concerned because she has not been able to take in any nourishment. She is also getting dehydrated."  
"What can we do," asked Raye. "She is not able to keep anything down."  
"I need to check her into the hospital," Amy replied. "I need to feed her intravenously. Hopefully I can find something out and we can take care of her."  
"I was afraid you were going to have to do this," Raye sighed. "But I know there is no other choice. She is so weak right now."  
"You of course are welcome to visit as long as you need too," Amy assured her. "In fact when children are at the hospital I encourage parents to spend as much time by their side as possible. I know Annika is going to be scared and will want you."  
"You know I won't leave her side," Raye firmly stated.  
"I do order you to get some rest too," Amy commanded. "I can tell by just looking at you that you have not had any sleep in the last several days. You need to take care of yourself if you want to take care of your child."  
"I will Amy," Raye promised.  
"Let's tell Annika what's going on," Amy said. She and Raye went over to the couch. Raye pulled Annika onto her lap and Amy took the child's small hand into hers.  
"Annika darling," Raye began. "Aunt Amy and I are very worried about you because of how sick you've been."  
"I'm sorry Mama," Annika choked as a tear rolled down her face. "I can't help it."  
"We know Sweetheart," Raye assured the little girl.  
"Annika you are going to need to stay in the hospital for a few days," Amy gently informed her.  
"Why," wailed Annika as she clutched her mother's priestess robe.  
"Because you are not able to keep any food in you," Amy replied. "I am going to have to feed you another way."  
"I don't want to go," Annika sobbed.  
"Calm down Annika," Amy ordered. "You will only make yourself sicker if you get all worked up. I know this is scary but Mama will stay with you and I will be there too."  
"I want you to be brave," Raye said. "Can you do that?"  
"I guess," Annika choked.  
"That's my girl," Raye kissed Annika.  
"Why don't you sit with me while Mama gets your stuff together," Amy held out her arms. Annika went into them. Raye headed toward Annika's room to pack her stuff. Annika snuggled down in Amy's arms feeling very miserable and scared.  
  
"Hi Mommy," Gloria came bounding through the palace entrance with the other children.  
"Hi Darling how was school," asked Mina as she hugged her daughter.  
"No note today," Gloria stated proudly.  
"Good for you," Mina cried in delight.  
"She got one time out," Hope blurted out.  
"Shut up," snapped Gloria angrily.  
"Hope," Michiru chastised the child. "You shouldn't tattle."  
Mina quickly led her daughter away before she did get into any more trouble. She could tell Gloria was angry. "That snitch," Gloria raged angrily. "Why did she have to tell you I got one time out today?"  
"Hush Darling," Mina cautioned. "I am just glad you didn't have a note."  
"So you're not mad at me," Gloria asked as Mina opened the door to their quarters.  
"No," Mina sighed. She did not want to be angry with Gloria. She knew she had the difficult job of telling her child about Annika.  
"Can I watch TV," asked Gloria.  
"Not now Darling," Mina replied. "You need to do your homework first and I need to talk to you."  
"About what," asked Gloria.  
"Come here," Mina held out her hand. She drew Gloria over to her. "You know Annika has been sick for the last several days don't you."  
"She threw up all over the place," Gloria giggled. "It was so yucky."  
"Gloria," Mina said in a firm voice. Gloria clamped her mouth shut. "Annika has not been able to keep any food down. She is very weak as a result."  
"Huh," asked Gloria with a confused look in her eyes.  
"Annika is very sick right now," Mina trying to explain this in a way that a first grader would understand. "Aunt Amy had to put her in the palace hospital."  
"Why Mommy," asked Gloria in a distressed voice.  
"Because she is not getting better," Mina replied. "Aunt Amy is trying to make her better. That is why she put Annika into the hospital."  
"I want to see her," Gloria demanded.  
"I'm afraid you can't," Mina replied. "Aunt Amy does not want children to visit in the hospital."  
"That's stupid," Gloria shouted. "I want to see her."  
"Hush," Mina sternly ordered. "I know you want to see her but you can't. I'm sorry but that's the rules."  
"Stupid rules," Gloria grumbled angrily. Mina did not say anything. She put her arm around her angry daughter and hugged her.  
  
Gloria did not care about rules. She was going to see Annika. Thanks to her stint in the hospital a year ago she knew when would be a good time to sneak in.   
She crept into Amy's office. Amy was not around. She slipped into the hospital wing. She heard voices coming from down the hall. Gloria crept down toward the source. She heard Amy's gentle voice talking with Annika.  
"You just get some rest now and I will check on you later," Amy was saying.  
"Where's Mama," Annika asked.  
"She has to get some rest Sweetie," Amy replied. "Once Mama gets some rest she'll come back. Daddy will be here in a few minutes. It was the only way I could convince Raye to get some sleep. She would glue herself to Annika's side if I'd let her. "  
"Okay," Annika murmured. Gloria heard Amy's footsteps approaching. She quickly hid in a closet. When she was sure that Amy was gone she slipped out and darted into Annika's room.  
"Hi Annika," she whispered.  
"Gloria," Annika's sad little face lit up. "What are you doing here?"  
"Seeing you stupid," Gloria retorted.  
"Don't call me stupid," Annika whined as her eyes brimmed with tears.  
"Sorry," Gloria replied. She saw that Annika was hooked to something. "What is that?"  
"Aunt Amy said that is how they are feeding me," Annika told her. "It's a needle."  
"I hate needles," Gloria shuddered.  
"Me too," Annika's eyes brimmed with tears. "So how did you get here? Aunt Amy said the kids could not visit me."  
"I sneaked in," Gloria replied. "Mommy told me I couldn't see you but I wanted to."  
"I'm glad you did," Annika whispered.  
"She's right down here Chad," Amy's voice came from down the hall.  
"Thanks Amy," Chad's voice replied. "Raye is getting some much needed rest right now and I know Annika is probably scared."  
"Daddy's here," Annika hissed. "Hide."  
Gloria quickly scrambled underneath the other bed. Chad and Amy came walking in. "Daddy's here Annika," Amy said.  
"Daddy," Annika cried.  
"Hi Princess," Chad sat down on the bed and gave his little girl a hug. "How are you feeling?"  
"Yucky," Annika replied. "I want to go back to our quarters."  
"I know you do honey," Chad told her. "But Aunt Amy knows what is best for you."  
"I want Mama," Annika whimpered.  
"Mama is getting some sleep right now," Chad replied. "She is going to come and spend the night in here with you tonight."  
"Really," asked Annika in delight.  
"Yes," Amy established "We know that if you get scared tonight Mama is who you will want."  
"Good," Annika sat back with a smile. Suddenly she remembered Gloria was hiding underneath the bed. "Daddy I want Demos."  
"Who," asked Chad.  
"Demos my stuffed bird," Annika replied.  
"You already have Snuggles and Floppy," Chad pointed out looking the stuffed dog and rabbit in bed with Annika.  
"But I want Demos," Annika whined as she gave Chad her puppy dog eyes.  
"All right I'll go and get him," Chad sighed as he got up. Annika's puppy dog eyes always got him.  
"Thank you Daddy," Annika called.  
"I have to go and check on Ariel," Amy told her. "Aunt Hotaru is here if you need anything."  
"Kay Aunt Amy," Annika replied. When both Chad and Amy were gone Annika hissed. "They're gone."  
"Good," Gloria crawled out. "I stay here for a little bit longer."  
  
Chad got back to their quarters and went right to Annika's room. He looked around and saw the animal Annika wanted. He grabbed it and left the room. He ran into Raye who had just awakened.  
"What are you doing here," she asked. "I thought you were going to be with Annika right now."  
"She wanted Demos so I went back and got him," Chad replied.  
"Why would she want Demos," Raye asked as she took the stuffed animal from Chad. "She never plays with him."  
"She was insistent," Chad told her.  
"Why do I have the feeling she's up to something," Raye muttered as she and Chad headed back toward the hospital.  
"Raye, Chad have either one of you seen Gloria," asked Mina coming up. "I cannot find her anywhere."  
"No we haven't," Raye replied. Then a thought occurred to her. "You don't suppose..."  
  
"I wish I could play now," Annika murmured sadly.  
"So do I," Gloria agreed. "School is no fun without you."  
"I just hate being sick," Annika whined.  
"We could try leaving like I did that time I was here," Gloria suggested.  
"I think not," a stern voice came from the door. Gloria and Annika looked up to see Amy, Mina, Raye and Chad standing at the door. "Gloria Kathryn Aino what did I tell you?"  
"That I couldn't see Annika," Gloria pouted. "But I wanted to."  
"Well you can't," Mina took her daughter's hand. She dragged Gloria out of the room. Raye, Chad and Amy turned to reprimand Annika who immediately turned on her high-pitched wail.  
  
"But Mommy I wanted to see Annika," Gloria cried as Mina dragged her back to their quarters.  
"I know you do," Mina replied. "But that does not excuse you from disobeying me and sneaking in. Aunt Amy has her reasons for making rules. Children carry germs and we need to keep those germs away from sick people."  
"Not fair," Gloria grumbled. "Just because I'm a kid means I can't see my best friend."  
Mina's anger disappeared. She softly gazed at her daughter and then knelt down and pulled the child into her arms. "I'm sorry Sweetie," she whispered. "I know you miss her but I promise as soon as Annika is better we will have her over."  
"Really," asked Gloria as her eyes lit up.  
"Really," Mina replied as she hugged her daughter tightly.  
  
"Mama I'm sorry about Gloria," Annika murmured that evening. Once Gloria and Mina had left Raye and Chad worked on calming their daughter down. Once Annika was calm Amy quietly explained why Gloria should not visit her in the hospital.  
"It's okay Sweetheart," Raye assured as she sat down on the bed and pulled Annika into her arms. "I know you miss your friends right now."  
"Are we all settled for the night," Amy asked coming into the room.  
"I think we are," Raye replied. "I gave Annika her bath and I am going to read her a story."  
"Good," Amy smiled as she pulled out a new IV bag.  
"No not the needle again," Annika wailed as she hid under her covers.  
"I'm sorry Annika but we have to," Amy replied.  
Annika screamed as she buried herself under the covers. Raye sighed and pulled her daughter out. She pressed Annika's face to her chest and gave Amy the go ahead nod. Annika whimpered as the needle was stuck into her again. "There that wasn't so bad," Amy gently stroked Annika's hair. She turned to Raye. "I'll have the results of the tests tomorrow. Maybe we can prescribe some medication that will get rid of this virus."  
"That would be great," Raye replied. She smiled down at Annika. "We would like to get back to routine wouldn't we?" Annika nodded her head.  
"My two night nurses are here if you need anything," Amy informed them. "And you can call me should something come up."  
"Thank you Amy," Raye replied. Amy kissed Annika goodnight and left. Raye finished getting Annika ready for bed.  
  
Three days later Gloria was sitting moodily on her bed. Since Annika was put in the hospital Gloria had not felt much like playing. She missed her best friend terribly and wished she were out of the hospital.  
"How are you doing Darling," Mina asked coming into the room.  
"I miss Annika," Gloria muttered.  
"I know you do," Mina told her as she sat down. She reached over and pulled Gloria onto her lap. "But I do have good news for you."  
"What is it," asked Gloria.  
"The medicine Aunt Amy has given Annika is working. Annika is leaving the hospital today and Aunt Raye said she should be back at school in a couple of days," Mina replied.  
"Really," asked Gloria in delight.  
"Yes," Mina laughed. "So as soon as Annika is up to it she can come over and spend the night."  
"Hurrah," Gloria squealed in delight as she hugged her mother tightly.  
  
******  
  
Annika recovered nicely and was soon back into the swing of things. Amy helped her catch up on her schoolwork and Gloria and the twins were glad to have their friend back in their class.  
Gloria was finding a strong love for playing pranks on people. Many times she got into trouble. Annika occasionally got roped into helping her and usually ended up in trouble.  
One day during math the class was given some problems to do in their books. Once they were done they could play some games. Annika and Gloria were both finished and were playing a game together. Gloria was gazing at one child Tori who was playing nearby. Tori could be easily antagonized. "Annika," Gloria hissed. "I have an idea."  
"What is it," asked Annika.  
"Let's glue Tori's book shut," Gloria giggled. "When she tries to open it she won't be able too."  
"I don't know," Annika murmured doubtfully. "We could get into a lot of trouble."  
"Oh come on it will be fun," Gloria coaxed. "Let's do it."  
"All right," Annika agreed a little reluctantly. She followed Gloria over to Tori's desk. They pulled Tori's Reader out of her desk and glued the pages together. Giggling they went back to their game.  
An hour later Tori's reading group was called up. She was in the highest reading group along with Hope. Annika and Gloria were doing their seatwork.  
"Ms. Hoshino someone glued my book together," wailed Tori as she tried to open her book.  
"Now who did that," demanded Ms. Hoshino.  
"I know," piped up one girl named Kita, the class snitch. "It was Gloria and Annika."  
"Gloria and Annika is that true," asked Ms. Hoshino sternly.  
"So what if it is," Gloria retorted in a rude voice.  
"Young lady answer my question," Ms. Hoshino commanded.  
"Yes," Gloria replied. Annika let out a high pitch wail indicating her guilt.  
"You both have just lost recess and your parents will be getting a note from me," Ms. Hoshino informed them. The last remark made Annika cry even harder.  
  
"It's almost that time," Lita observed as she and the other Scouts, minus Amy and Setsuna gathered around in the entry hall. Since Ariel was only four she was not in school yet and Pluto was at her post.  
"Yes the rug rats should be home soon," Michiru agreed. "Let's hope for a good day."  
"Here they come," called Hotaru. The children all came in and ran to their parents.  
"How was everyone's day," asked Michiru.  
"Good," Hope called.  
"What's wrong Annika," Raye asked. Annika was clutching her bookbag close to her and not giving it to Raye.  
"Nothing," Annika muttered.  
"Then let me see your bookbag," Raye ordered.  
"No," Annika protested.  
"Excuse me," Raye demanded. Annika never talked back. "Hand it over." Annika shook her head as tears rolled down her face. "What don't you want me to see?"  
"I have an idea," Mina spoke up grimly. She held up a note. "It seem that Gloria and a friend glued another child's book closed today."  
"Annika," Raye spoke in a very stern voice. "Hand it over."  
"No," Annika screamed. Raye reached for the bag. Annika jerked away and screamed. Raye grabbed Annika by the waist. The little girl began to kick and scream as she tried to break free from her mother's grasp.  
"Annika Raye Hino this is quite enough," Raye shouted but Annika continued to kick and scream.  
"My goodness," gasped Lita. "I never knew Annika threw tantrums."  
"First time for everything," Michiru commented.  
Raye decided she was just going to have to deal with this in her quarters. Wrapping an arm around Annika's waist she picked the child up and carried her away. Mina turned angrily to her daughter. "Let's go," she snapped. "We are going to our quarters and believe me you are going to be there for a long time."  
  
Raye opened the door to her quarters and dropped Annika on the couch. She managed to pry the bookbag from the screaming child. Fishing around she found the note and read it. She turned sternly toward Annika. "Stop that screaming right now," she ordered but Annika continued her tantrum. "I said that's enough," Raye shouted her temper starting to go. Annika paid no attention. She continued to scream. Raye finally just picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. "You can stay in there until you finish your tantrum," she stated as she plunked Annika on the bed. Then she turned around and walked away.  
  
Gloria angrily lay on her bed. Her bottom was sore from the spanking her mother gave her when they returned to their quarters. Now her mother was in the other room trying to decide on the rest of her punishment. "It's not fair," Gloria thought to herself. "It was just a joke. Why do I have to get into trouble?"  
Mina came walking into the room. She still had a stern look on her face. Gloria sat up and glared at her mother. "You can wipe that frown off your face right now young lady," Mina told her. "You were the one who got into trouble and now you will be punished for it."  
"It was just a joke," Gloria snapped.  
"Not a very funny one," Mina stated. "You will be paying for a new book with your allowance."  
"Not fair," Gloria shrieked but Mina ignored the protest.  
"You will also be grounded for the next two weeks, which means no television, no video games or playing with friends. Have I made myself clear?"  
"Yes," Gloria grumbled as she flopped back down on the bed. She began to wonder if she was the only one who got punished as much as she did.  
  
It was about a half an hour before the screaming finally stopped from Annika's room. Raye figured she must have lost her voice or got tired of screaming. Raye picked up the note and went back into Annika's bedroom. The little girl was lying on her bed gasping for breath. Her temper tantrum had completely worn her out. Scuff-marks on the wall told Raye that Annika had done some kicking.  
"Sit up," Raye ordered as she sat down on the bed. Annika did as she was told. Raye held up the note. "I am very disappointed in you. You know better than to do something like that."  
"But Gloria told me to," Annika protested but Raye held up her hand.  
"I have told you many times that you are responsible for your own behavior," Raye stated. "I have also told you not to do something when you know it is wrong haven't I?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Annika choked as a tear rolled down her face.  
"You know I am going to have to punish you," Raye told her. Annika nodded her head. "For two weeks you are confined to our quarters unless the family is doing something together have I made myself clear?"  
"Yes Mama," Annika sniffed.  
"There is also a palace party in a couple of weeks," Raye pointed out. "You will go to it but you will not be allowed to leave my side or Daddy's during it. Do you understand?"  
"But Mama those parties are so boring already," Annika whined. "If I can't play with my friends it will be even more boring."  
"I'm sorry," Raye replied. "But the last party we had here you got into some wine and you were with Gloria. Now today you got into trouble because of Gloria. That is why at the next party I will be keeping a tight reign on you."  
Annika gave a gusty sigh. She knew if she argued she would be in bigger trouble. She felt her mother put an arm around her. Relieved to know that Raye still loved her, Annika climbed onto her mother's lap and snuggled down into her arms.  
In the end Annika was glad that her parents made her stay with them at that party. Gloria got into a fight with Daisy and got into huge trouble. Annika had been relieved that she had not been a part of it.  
  
******  
  
Gradually the book incident was forgotten and life went on at the palace. Annika, Gloria, and the twins completed first grade successfully. When they entered second grade there were two surprises for them. The first was that Faith was in a different classroom this year. The second was that five-year-old Ariel was put in the second grade with them. She had been tested and it was decided she could skip both kindergarten and first grade. Gloria openly complained about it but if someone were teasing Ariel about her young age, Gloria was always the first one to stick up for her. Now the class bullies focused on both Annika and Ariel. Ariel had it easier since she spent the mornings in the gifted classroom but Annika was in the room all day and had to put up with a lot.  
One child in particular focused on Annika. Her name was Miyaki. Although she was not a bully she was very unkind and had a strong dislike for Annika. When she saw that Annika was easily upset she made it a point to pick on her everyday. To make matters worse their teacher, Ms. Brown sat Miyaki and Annika right by each other. Miyaki usually spent the day picking on Annika. Annika could not go to Ms. Brown about it because in their teacher's mind the children from the palace lead spoiled, indulged lives and needed a harsh taste of reality. So poor Annika put up with Miyaki as much as she could but always cried on the way home from school. Gloria found herself wishing she sat closer to Annika in the classroom so she could look out for her. Unfortunately Ms. Hoshino had fully briefed Ms. Brown on her antics so Gloria got put in the front of the room under the teacher's watchful eye.  
One day the children were working independently on their seatwork while Ms. Brown was working with Reading groups. Annika had gotten most of her work done and was planning on reading a book when she finished.  
"Annika I am going to tell on you," Miyaki snarled.  
"What did I do," Annika asked.  
"I had 200 yen in my desk and you took it," Miyaki replied.  
[Author's note: 200 yen is roughly around $2.00 give or take a few cents. I figured even in the 30th century a second grader is not going to be carrying that much money around.]  
"No I didn't," Annika protested.  
"Yes you did," snapped Miyaki. "It was right here and now it is gone. You took it."  
"I did not take," Annika choked as tears started to roll down her face.  
"Yes you did," Miyaki insisted. Annika could not take anymore. She had to endure Miyaki's picking everyday and now she was accusing her of stealing. Annika burst into tears and began to cry really hard.  
"What's the matter Annika," Hope came over and put an arm around Annika. Gloria came over too.  
"Miyaki..." Annika could not get the words out.  
"What did you do to her," asked Gloria angrily.  
"She took my money," Miyaki replied.  
"No I didn't,' Annika howled.  
"Yes you did," Miyaki snapped.  
"You creep," Gloria swung at Miyaki and caught her square in the jaw. Miyaki angrily got up and hit Gloria back. In a few minutes there was a brawl on the floor. Ms. Brown who had stepped out of the room for a moment came flying back in.  
"Girls," she shouted pulling Miyaki and Gloria apart. "What is the meaning of this?"  
"Annika stole my money and then Gloria punched me," Miyaki shouted angrily.  
"I didn't take her money," Annika screamed as tears streamed down her face.  
"Yes you did," Miyaki shouted back angrily.  
"Shut up," Gloria raged.  
"Annika give Miyaki back her money," Ms. Brown ordered.  
"I did not take it," Annika screamed in fury.  
"Yes she did," Miyaki yelled.  
"Leave her alone," Gloria screamed.  
"Enough," Ms. Brown bellowed. "All three of you to the principal's office now."  
  
Raye and Mina had each gotten a phone call from the school requesting them to come out immediately. When they got to the principal's office Annika, Gloria and another girl were all sitting on the couch. Annika was hysterically crying. She saw her mother and torpedoed into her arms.  
"What's wrong Sweetheart," Raye asked in concern as she held her daughter close to her.  
"She stole my money," Miyaki snapped.  
"No I didn't," Annika screamed.  
"My child would never lie," Miyaki's mother pointed out.  
"And my child doesn't steal," Raye snapped.  
"Let's everyone calm down," the principal ordered. "And Ms. Brown will explain what happened."  
Raye, Mina and Miyaki's mother sat and listened to the story. Raye turned to Annika when Ms. Brown finished talking. "Annika did you take Miyaki's money?"  
"No Mama," sobbed Annika looking at her mother right in the eye.  
"I believe her," Raye stated. "She looked at me right in the eye. She can't do that when she is lying to me."  
"Then why would my daughter say she took it," asked Miyaki's mother.  
"Because she hates Annika," Gloria piped up. She had been sitting quietly the entire time.  
"Well she is a crybaby," Miyaki snapped.  
"Enough young lady," Miyaki's mother ordered sternly.  
"Ms. Brown didn't believe me when I told her I didn't take the money," Annika howled.  
"What," Raye shrieked in fury.  
"I had one child's word over the other," Ms. Brown explained.  
"She's also dating Miyaki's uncle," Gloria snapped.  
"Enough everyone," the principal stated. "Now that I know Annika is innocent I won't need to punish her. As for the others..."  
Gloria and Miyaki both got suspended for two days. Mina was furious. Annika was so hysterical that Raye decided to take her home for the rest of the day. Raye was also furious that her child got accused of stealing and the teacher did not believe her.  
Once they got back to the palace Raye took Annika to Amy's office. She was still seething and Annika was still crying.  
"My goodness," Amy commented when she saw how upset Annika was. "What happened?"  
Raye filled her in. "I am so angry at the teacher Amy," she stated. "I want to pull Annika out of that school and home school her." Amy shook her head. "Why not?"  
"We've been through this before Raye," Amy explained. "She will never break out of her shell if you keep her home. Annika has to learn to function in the real world otherwise she will never make it through life."  
"You're right," Raye sighed. "It's just so hard."  
"I know how you feel," Amy pointed out. "My little Ariel goes through this too."  
"Mama," sobbed Annika. "Gloria got into trouble because of me again."  
"Oh Sweetie," Raye sighed as she pulled Annika into a tight hug. "Remember how I told you that you are responsible for your actions?" Annika nodded her head. "Well Gloria is responsible for her behavior. It is not your fault. Do you understand?"  
Amy came around and picked Annika up. "What Mama says is true," she informed the child. "This is not your fault."  
"Okay," Annika whispered. She still felt bad that Gloria got into trouble though.  
  
"No fighting," Mina was saying. "I tell you that all the time but you never listen."  
"I got mad at Miyaki," Gloria snapped. "She said that Annika stole her money. She made Annika cry."  
"I am glad you want to stick up for your friends," Mina softly replied. "But I want you to control yourself. Fighting is not the answer. You are not to hit people."  
"But Mom..." Gloria started to say but Mina held up her hand.  
"Enough," Mina told her. "I have told you no fighting. You are suspended for two days. You will spend those two days helping out one of the maids. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Gloria muttered. She sat back miserably. All she wanted to do was stick up for her best friend and once again she was in trouble.  
  
To be continued in Subpart C.  



	3. Annika and Gloria: Subpart C

Hi Everyone! Here is Subpart C to Part One of the "Friendship Series." This is turning out to be even longer than I thought. Please review but no flames.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Finally Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
Friendship Series  
Part One: Annika and Gloria  
Subpart C  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Gloria tried to stay out of fights after she got suspended but she found it very difficult. At Raye's request Annika was moved away from Miyaki. She was put near Hope who in her own gentler way looked out for her shy friend. Gradually a closer friendship formed between Annika and Hope but Gloria still remained Annika's closest friend. Gloria still continued to enjoy playing pranks at the expense of others. So far no one got hurt until one prank played about a month after Christmas. Gloria had snatched Annika's hat off her head and tossed it onto a frozen lake. When Annika went out and got it she fell through the ice and into the icy waters. Gloria felt extreme guilt over that incident  
[Dream]  
Gloria was carefully walking over an icy lake. She had to find Annika. Where was she? Gloria looked down and saw Annika's lifeless body staring up at her...  
[End dream]  
Gloria sat up screaming in her bed. She could not get the image out of her mind.  
The door flew open and Mina came running in. She sat down and gathered Gloria into her arms. "It's okay Sweetie," Mina soothed as she rubbed her daughter's back. "It was only a dream."  
"Annika was dead Mommy," sobbed Gloria. "She died in the water."  
"No she didn't," Mina assured her. "The other girls got her out in time. She's fine."  
"I could have killed her Mommy," cried Gloria. "She could have died and it would have been all my fault."  
"Hush Darling," Mina hugged her daughter tightly. She knew it was Gloria's joke that had caused Annika's accident that afternoon but she had to comfort her daughter. "She will be all right. Just remember that some jokes go to far."  
"I'll remember," Gloria choked. "Mommy can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?"  
"Of course," Mina picked her little girl up and carried her into her room. Asai was lying awake.  
"Having difficulties tonight," he asked.  
"I'm afraid so," Mina replied as she tucked Gloria in beside her.  
"Annika hates me now," Gloria sobbed. "She said so today."  
"She'll forgive you Gloria," Asai replied. He kissed Gloria on the cheek. "Try to get some sleep."  
Gloria sighed and snuggled up against her mother. Her latest joke had gone too far. Now she was grounded and her best friend hated her. This had not been a good day.  
  
Annika lay in bed clinging to her mother. She had just awakened from her third nightmare. Raye had decided to sleep with her for the rest of the night. Annika was still very shook up from falling through the ice. She was also sneezing and coughing. Raye had already concluded that Annika would be staying home from school the next day.  
"Mama," Annika murmured.  
"What is Sweetie," asked Raye.  
"Why did Gloria try to kill me," Annika choked as a tear rolled down her face.  
"She did not try to kill you Annika," Raye stated firmly. "She did not mean for you to fall through the ice. Gloria was only playing a joke."  
"I hate her," Annika declared angrily. Raye decided not to try and argue this one with her. Annika was very angry right now and Amy advised her just to let her feel the feelings. Amy was already going to come by and talk to Annika in the next couple of days.  
"Get some sleep Sweetheart,' Raye whispered holding her daughter tightly. "We'll talk more tomorrow."  
"Hold really tight Mama," Annika requested.  
"Of course," Raye held Annika in a snug embrace. Annika settled down and eventually fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
Gloria was miserable. With the exception of Rini none of the girls were talking to her. Also since Gloria was grounded and Annika was sick she could not see her. Gloria could not remember when was the last time she felt so alone.  
"You look down Gloria," Artemis commented as he sprung up on the bed beside her.  
"I really messed up this time Artemis," Gloria replied. "All I wanted to do was play a little joke and I almost killed my best friend. Now no one is talking to me. Ariel, Hope and Faith told the entire second grade."  
"All this will pass," Artemis told her. "Annika is a very forgiving person. Pretty soon you two will be back to playing together and getting into trouble over it."  
Gloria tried to believe Artemis. She hoped he was telling the truth.  
  
A couple of days later Annika was better and back at school. She would not even look at Gloria she was still so angry. Raye tried to talk to her about it but Annika held onto her Hino stubbornness and refused to talk to Gloria.  
One day she was playing with Hope, Ariel and Madelyn in the palace playroom. Gloria came walking in. "Annika can I talk to you," she asked nervously.  
"No," Annika snapped.  
"Please Annika," Gloria choked. "I said I was sorry."  
"Leave me alone," yelled Annika. "You tried to kill me. I never want to talk to you again."  
"Annika," pleaded Gloria.  
"Shut up," Annika screamed angrily and she stomped out of the room.  
"Leave her alone," Hope coldly ordered Gloria. She stalked out after her friend. Ariel and Madelyn followed leaving Gloria alone.  
  
"Why do I have to see you Aunt Amy," asked Annika. "I am not sick anymore."  
"I know you're not," Amy replied. "But I want to talk to you about your feelings."  
"My feelings," asked Annika.  
"Yes," Amy told her. "I know you had a huge fright last week when you fell through the ice. I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
"I hate Gloria," Annika muttered in a sulky voice.  
"I see," Amy murmured. "Why don't you tell me about it?"  
Annika gave a gusty sigh. "She tried to kill me," she pointed out.  
"It was an accident," Amy reminded her. "I don't think Gloria would have thrown your hat onto the lake if she knew you were going to fall through."  
"So what," Annika snapped. "I could have died because of her stupid joke."  
Amy sat and stared for a long moment at the child. Finally she sat next to Annika on the couch and pointed to her lap. "Put your head here," she ordered. "I want to help you get to your true feelings."  
"My true feelings," asked Annika as she lay down and put her head on Amy's lap.  
"Yes," Amy replied as she gently stroked Annika's long hair. "How did you feel when you fell through the ice?"  
"Scared," Annika murmured. "I thought I was going to die."  
"That is a scary feeling isn't it," asked Amy.  
Annika sat up and gazed at Amy. Tears rolled down her face. "Yes," she sobbed. "I was afraid I was going to die and I would never see Mama or Daddy again."  
Amy reached over and pulled Annika into her arms. Annika accepted the warm comforting embrace and wept, allowing tears of hurt and anger to fall.  
  
Gloria lay in her bed sobbing. Her mother had tucked her in for the night about an hour ago but Gloria could not sleep. She was feeling very lonely. No one was talking to her and she was missing her best friend.  
"Gloria," Mina came into the room. "Are you all right Darling?"  
"No," sobbed Gloria and she began to cry harder. Mina sat down on the bed and pulled Gloria onto her lap. Gloria clutched her mother.  
"Calm down," Mina soothed. "Tell me what is wrong."  
"No one will speak to me," Gloria cried. "I really did a stupid thing. I wish it was me who had fallen through the ice and not Annika."  
"Hush Darling," Mina gently rocked the child back and forth. "Give everyone some time and they will get over it."  
"Everyone hates me now," sobbed Gloria. "I don't have anyone."  
"Remember what Artemis and I told you the other day," asked Mina. "That you have your family who will always love you. Annika will forgive you. Just be patient."  
"Mom will you always love me," asked Gloria. "Even when I do stupid things."  
"Of course I will always love you," Mina replied. "You are my baby and nothing will change that."  
Gloria felt better. She began to relax and gradually fell asleep in her mother's arms.  
  
The next day Gloria went to visit Sailor Pluto. She had been there every day since the incident with the ice. Right now with the exception of her parents Pluto was her main source of comfort.  
"Hello Gloria how are you today," asked Pluto smiling gently.  
"Terrible," Gloria replied. "The other girls still aren't talking to me."  
"I'm sorry little one," Pluto replied as she hugged Gloria. "Be patient. I promise you they will come around."  
"Really," asked Gloria hopefully.  
"I promise," Pluto repeated.  
Gloria accepted the warm embrace feeling comforted.  
  
A couple of days later Annika was sitting on her bed gazing out the window. She just had a talk with Sailor Pluto who had given her a lot to think about.  
"You're very quiet," Raye observed as she came into the room.  
"Pluto asked to see me today," Annika replied. "I went to the Gates of Time to see her."  
"I see," Raye murmured as she sat down on the bed beside Annika. "What did she want to talk to you about?"  
"Gloria," Annika sighed. "She told me Gloria has been there everyday since the accident. She also told me that Gloria feels really bad about what happened."  
"Did she say anything else," Raye asked.  
"Yes," Annika replied. She turned to Raye; "She told me I should forgive Gloria because I should not end a good friendship."  
"She's right," Raye told her. "If the queen did not forgive me for everything we would not be such good friends today. She is my best friend and nothing will change that."  
"You and Aunt Serenity had a lot of fights," Annika asked.  
"Yes," laughed Raye. "In the beginning she really got on my nerves and I just did not have the patience for her. As time went on I saw what a valuable friend I had. That is why I made her your godmother."  
"Maybe I will forgive Gloria," Annika mused. "I do miss her."  
"I think if you did not forgive Gloria you might regret it in the long run," Raye told her.  
"Really," asked Annika.  
"Yes," Raye replied as she pulled Annika into her arms. "Think of all the good things she has done for you. You don't want to throw all of that away do you?"  
"I guess not," Annika murmured. "I'll forgive her."  
"Good girl," Raye kissed Annika on the head.  
  
******  
  
Annika did forgive Gloria and things got back to normal. Gloria still loved playing pranks but she was more careful now. Gloria herself had a close brush with death when she caught a dangerous infection going around Crystal Tokyo. Raye had taken Annika to her cousin's and did not tell her about Gloria. So Annika did not know until after she had returned that Gloria had been sick. Gradually the weather warmed up and winter turned to spring. The girls were glad to be spending more time playing outside.  
Spring brought a new friend into Gloria's life. A woman at the home for the elderly named Ms. Ella. Gloria had been drawn to the old woman. Ms. Ella just adored children and was happy that the spunky youngster wanted to spend time with her. Gloria tried to get Annika to visit Ms. Ella but the little girl's shyness kept her away. So with Mina's permission Gloria visited Ms. Ella everyday. Mina was glad to see her child caring so much for the lonely old woman.  
"Ms. Ella," Gloria said one day. "May I ask you something?"  
"Of course my dear," the old woman replied.  
"I have been trying to get my best friend Annika out here to see you," Gloria stated. "But she is so shy and doesn't want to. Why are some people so shy?"  
"I guess some people are just born that way," Ms. Ella answered. "Some people have no problem meeting new people while others like your friend Annika find meeting new people just terrifying."  
"I just wish she wasn't so shy all the time," Gloria sighed.  
"Let me ask you something," Ms. Ella took Gloria's small hand in hers. "What is it about Annika that makes you like her so much?"  
Gloria thought hard for a moment. "She is really sweet and she likes to play with me."  
"The does it matter that she is so shy," asked Ms. Ella.  
"No I guess not," Gloria replied.  
"Then just be happy with things as they are," Ms. Ella advised. "It seems to me that she brings out your softer side."  
"That's what Mommy says," Gloria giggled. She gave Ms. Ella a hug, glad that she had another special friend.  
  
"This is how you do it," Maggie explained as she showed Annika how to do a math problem.  
"I get it now," Annika squealed in delight. "Thank you so much Maggie."  
"Glad I could help," Maggie replied.  
"So where is Gloria," asked Daisy.  
Annika gave a gusty sigh. "She is with her friend Ms. Ella."  
"Does that bother you," asked Rini who was with them.  
"A little," Annika admitted.  
"How come," asked Daisy.  
"I feel like she doesn't want to be my friend anymore,' Annika whispered.  
"That's silly," Maggie pointed out.  
"She's right," Rini agreed. "I know you must feel a little left out right now but I know Gloria thinks of you as her best friend. No one will ever take your place."  
"Really," asked Annika.  
"Yes," Rini replied giving the younger girl a hug. "So don't worry about it."  
"Thanks Rini," Annika felt a little better.  
  
A couple of days later Annika was reading a book in the living room. Recently she had started reading chapter books because Ms. Brown felt she was ready for them. Annika was enjoying them. They helped pass time while Gloria was off with Ms. Ella.  
"Hi Sweetheart," Raye came into the room. She had left to take a call on her communicator.  
"Hi Mama," Annika looked up from her book. "Do you have to go fight?"  
"No," Raye replied as she sat down by her daughter. "Aunt Mina had to tell me something."  
"Oh," Annika went back to her book but Raye took it away.  
"There is something you should know," Raye told her. "Gloria's friend Ms. Ella died today."  
"Oh no," Annika gasped. "She's really gone?"  
"Yes," Raye said sadly   
"Is Gloria really sad," Annika asked.  
"According to Aunt Mina she is," Raye replied. "I think it would be nice if you went to go see her."  
"I will Mama,' Annika hopped down off the couch and left with Raye following her.  
  
Gloria was crying in her mother's arms. She could not believe Ms. Ella was dead. She only just got to know her. She was crying so hard that she barely heard the knock at the door. Mina called for them to come in and Raye and Annika entered.  
"Gloria look who came to see you," Mina stated. Gloria looked up and saw Annika.  
"Hi Gloria," Annika dashed over to her friend. Gloria could not answer. She was too upset.  
"We're sorry about your loss," Raye gently told the child. Gloria could only mumble a thank you.  
"Cheer up Gloria," Annika pleaded. "You will always have me."  
"That is so true," Mina pointed out as she gently pushed Gloria's hair out of her face. "Annika is your best friend and she will always be here."  
Gloria nodded her head. She was grateful she had Annika but right now she did not feel like playing.  
Gloria went to bed that night feeling unhappy but reassured. Her mother had suggested she name a star for Ms. Ella. Gloria decided to use that star to talk to her dear friend.  
  
******  
  
Gloria was bored. Ms. Brown was reading to the class from a chapter book. In Gloria's mind what good was a book without pictures? She did not understand what the other children saw in these types of books. She was trying to stay awake. Gloria glanced over at Annika who was listening intently to the book. "How does she find this so good," Gloria asked herself.  
Finally Ms. Brown closed the book. "I have an announcement to make," she stated. "I have decided that our class is going to perform a play in front of the school."  
The class perked up at that. Hope raised her hand. "What kind of play Ms. Brown," she asked.  
"Something on the history of Japan," Ms. Brown replied. "We have been doing all sorts of projects on our culture and I thought it would be a good idea to show what we have learned."  
Annika timidly raised her hand. "Do we all have to perform in front of everyone," she asked nervously.  
"Of course," Ms. Brown informed her. "Everyone will be given a part."  
Gloria noticed that Annika did not look very happy about this.  
  
"I am not going to do it," Annika obstinately declared on the way from school that afternoon.  
"Do what Annika," Maggie asked.  
"Perform in front of the entire school," Hope replied and she filled in what her class was going to do.  
"That sounds like fun," Daisy pointed out.  
"I can't wait," Hope cried enthusiastically.  
"Me either," Gloria added who like her mother was a big ham on stage.  
"It will be a little scary," Ariel murmured. "But it will be fun."  
"I don't want to do it and I am not going to," Annika wailed.  
"And just how are you going to get out of it," asked Gloria.  
"I'll ask Mama to write me a note," Annika replied.  
  
"Absolutely not," Raye stated firmly after Annika stated her request.  
"Please Mama," begged Annika. "I don't want to do this."  
"I'm sorry Annika but if everyone has to participate in this then so do you," Raye pointed out.  
"Then I will lock myself in my room until you write that note," Annika shouted and she ran upstairs toward her quarters. Raye rolled her eyes. She could tell she was in for a long afternoon. Giving a gusty sigh Raye followed her daughter.  
"Mom why doesn't Annika want to do this," Gloria asked.  
"Not everyone is confident about performing on stage honey," Mina replied. "Annika is very shy and she finds it scary to perform in front of a large number of people."  
"It's not that bad," Hope stated.  
"For you no but for Annika yes," Michiru pointed out.  
"Mommy I'm a little scared too," Ariel admitted.  
"Don't worry Darling," Amy picked her little girl up. "You'll be fine."  
  
"Annika Raye Hino you open this door right now," Raye sternly ordered her daughter.  
"No," shouted Annika on the other side. "I am not going to be in this play. I don't want to be in it."  
"Annika if you do not open this door you are going to be in more trouble then you ever have been," Raye called back. Dead silence followed her. Finally there was a click of the lock and the door opened. Raye stepped inside and saw Annika was in tears. Sighing Raye reached down and picked her daughter up. "Come on," she said. "Tell me what the problem is."  
"I'm scared," Annika choked. "I'm afraid to be in front of so many people."  
"It won't be so bad," Raye assured her. "Your father and I have both performed on a stage with a huge audience and we were both fine."  
"But I'm scared," Annika wailed as she buried her head in Raye's shoulder.  
Raye held her daughter tight. "I promise you that it won't be so bad."  
"Promise," asked Annika.  
"I promise," Raye firmly declared.  
  
"Come on Annika it is fun being on stage," Gloria tried to assure her friend.  
"I'm still scared and I don't want to do it," Annika firmly stated.  
"Don't be a baby," Gloria told her.  
"I'm not a baby," snapped Annika.  
"Then stop acting like one," Gloria snapped back.  
Annika glared and poked her tongue out and Gloria did the same. A tongue war ensued.  
"Well, well," Serenity stated as she came up with Raye. "This certainly looks familiar doesn't it?"  
"It certainly does," laughed Raye. "What's the problem ladies?"  
"Gloria called me a baby," Annika pouted.  
"Well she is acting like one," Gloria snapped. "She is making such a big fuss about this play."  
"Come on young lady," Mina took Gloria's hand. "You and I are going to have a talk." Gloria followed her mother. Mina took her into the palace dining room and sat down with her. "Please remember one thing," Mina stated. "Annika is much shyer than you are. The idea of standing on stage terrifies her."  
"But Mom," Gloria protested. "She is being stupid."  
"Gloria," Mina said firmly. "Be nice."  
"Yes Ma'am," Gloria grumbled. "But why does she have to be such a baby over this?"  
"Be patient with her Gloria," Mina replied. "She is going to really need a friend through all of this."  
"You know I will be her friend Mommy," Gloria promised.  
"Good girl," Mina kissed her daughter.  
  
The days passed and Ms. Brown's second grade class were busy preparing for the play. As the day to perform before the school got closer Annika got more scared. She did not want to do this at all. However, her mother was not going to get her excused from it. So she was going to have to go through with it.  
Gloria on the other hand was excited. Like her mother she loved being on stage and could not wait to perform. Hope was excited too. Ariel was a bit nervous but her mother gave her some pointers. Raye tried to reassure Annika but she was still terrified.  
The big day arrived and the entire school gathered in the school auditorium. Ms. Brown's second grade class was dressed in their costumes.  
"I didn't realize the school had this many kids," Ariel squeaked nervously.  
"It just looks like a lot because you're nervous," Hope pointed out.  
"Okay class we are ready to begin," Ms. Brown announced. She stepped out on the stage for her speech. The play began.  
Annika was in a state of near panic. She could not bear this. She wanted to run and hide very badly. "Are you all right," Gloria asked her.  
"No," whispered Annika. "I am really scared."  
"It'll be all right," Gloria tried to reassure her. "I wish Aunt Raye were here right now."  
"Annika you're on," a classmate hissed and he pushed Annika onto the stage. Annika got onto stage and froze in her tracks. There was a long pause.  
"Annika say your lines," Hope who was on stage next to her hissed. Annika opened her mouth but no words came out. She was too terrified to talk. Someone in the audience began to laugh. Pretty soon the entire school was laughing. Tears in her eyes Annika turned and ran off the stage.  
"Annika are you all right," Gloria asked as she and Ariel ran over to her.  
"No," wailed Annika as her body shook with sobs.  
"Annika Hino you get back out on that stage and do what you are supposed to," Ms. Brown ordered as she approached the girls.  
"No," Annika cried. "I can't."  
"You can and you will," Ms. Brown took Annika's arm. She was ready to drag Annika back onto the stage when suddenly Gloria kicked her shin. Ms. Brown yelped in pain and let go of Annika who took off out the door. Ms. Brown turned angrily to Gloria, "What do you think you are doing?"  
"Leave Annika alone," snapped Gloria. "She's scared or are you too stupid to see that?"  
"You are going to see the principal young lady," Ms. Brown dragged Gloria away.  
  
Annika did not know where she was going. She exited the school and ran out into the streets of Crystal Tokyo. She had never been so embarrassed in all her life. Tears of humiliation ran down her face. Annika just decided to run and hide. After what just happened there was no way Annika could face anyone ever again.  
  
"We have got to find her," an agonized Raye cried to the Queen and the rest of the Scouts later on. They had gotten a call from the school about what had happened. Deciding to wait and see if Annika would come home with the rest of the children Raye had sat anxiously. When the other children arrived home Annika was not with them. Mina was off dealing with Gloria.  
"We'll get the knights and arrange search parties," Serenity decided. "I'll stay here with the children and in case Annika comes back on her own."  
"I should have written a note to excuse her from this," Raye said dolefully.  
"And what would have that accomplished," Michiru pointed out. "I know you want to protect your child but she needs to gain some confidence in herself."  
"Don't worry," Amy placed a comforting hand on Raye's shoulder. "We'll find her."  
"Let's go," Haruka declared and everyone headed out.  
  
"Why can't I come," Gloria screamed in rage. "She's my best friend."  
"Because one you are grounded for your behavior today and two there could be danger out there," Mina replied.  
"But I want to help," sobbed Gloria. "Annika was so sad when she ran off."  
"There is a way you can help," Mina knelt down in front of Gloria. "You're her best friend. Do you two have any secret hiding places you go too?"  
"Only here in the palace Mom," Gloria replied. "We didn't have any outside."  
"Okay," Mina sighed. "I want you to be a good girl for the king and queen do you understand?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Gloria murmured. She watched as Mina left. Gloria clasped her hands in silent prayer. "Please be okay Annika."  
  
"It's starting to rain," Lita groaned as she turned on the windshield wipers to her car. "We had better find her quickly."  
"She'll catch a cold if she stays out here," Amy observed. She had her mini computer on and was trying to track Annika down.  
"Has your computer picked up anything yet," asked Lita.  
"Not yet," Amy replied. After a moment she spoke up, "I've got something. Head south."  
"Right," Lita turned the car around.  
  
Gloria sat in the palace living room with the queen and the rest of the children. The other children were playing games but Gloria did not feel like joining in.  
"Are you all right Gloria," Rini sat down next to her.  
"No," Gloria replied. "I feel so bad. Maybe I should have tried to follow Annika."  
"Don't blame yourself," Rini placed a comforting hand on Gloria's shoulder.  
"She's right," Serenity came and sat down beside them. "Besides I know Raye will not rest until Annika is found."  
"Do you really think we'll find her Aunt Serenity," Gloria asked.  
"I know we will," Serenity put an arm around Gloria. Gloria found herself leaning up against the queen finding comfort in her embrace.  
  
The rain was coming down hard. Lita and Amy arrived at the playground of another school. They saw a small shadow sitting on a swing. It was Annika, soaking wet.  
"Annika," Amy dashed over and pulled the little girl into her arms. "Thank God you are all right."  
"Let me go," Annika tried to push Amy away but the woman kept a tight grip on her. "I never want to see anyone again. I made a complete jerk of myself today. Everyone laughed at me."  
"I know it was embarrassing for you Sweetie but you can't hide forever," Amy told the child. "Everyone is worried about you."  
Lita watched all of this. She just wanted to pick Annika up and carry her to the car but she decided it would be best to let Amy deal with this.  
"No," Annika sobbed and she tried to get away but Amy would not let her go.  
"Annika your mother is worried about you," Amy said as she held tightly to the little girl. "Don't you want to see her?"  
"No," Annika cried. "Mama lied to me. She told me it would be all right on stage and it wasn't. She lied."  
"She did not lie to you Annika," Amy replied. "Your mother feels very badly about what happened. Please let's go home."  
"I want to stay with you," Annika sobbed. "Mama lied. Please let me stay with you."  
"We'll talk about that later," Amy whispered. "Now we need to get you back to the palace so you won't be sick. Come on." Sobbing Annika allowed Amy to pick her up. Lita led them back to the car.  
  
Mina heaved a breath of relief when she heard that Annika had been found. She went back to the palace with Hotaru and went into the palace living room. She smiled when she was Gloria was in Serenity's arms. Gloria was clinging to her. Mina walked over and saw that the child was not asleep. "Let me take her," she told Serenity. Gloria reached for her mother. Mina picked her up. "Annika has been found."  
"Oh good," Gloria cried in relief. "Can I see her?"  
"Not now," Mina whispered. "You need to get to bed. You'll see her tomorrow."  
Gloria just nodded her head. She was glad her best friend was all right.  
  
Raye and Chad had gotten back to the palace before Amy and Lita did with Annika. Raye had been so relieved when she heard that Annika was all right.  
"Here comes Amy and Lita," Chad announced. Raye ran to the door. Lita and Amy came in. A soaking wet Annika was in Amy's arms.  
"Annika you're all right," Raye cried as she reached for her daughter.  
"Go away," Annika screamed.  
"What did you say," gasped Raye in shock.  
"Go away," Annika repeated. "You lied to me. You told me I would be all right on stage and I wasn't. You lied."  
"Annika baby," gasped Raye. "I didn't mean to lie to you."  
"Leave me alone," Annika sobbed as she buried her face in Amy's shoulder. "I want to stay with Aunt Amy."  
Raye was devastated that her sweet child would say that to her. She was about to say something when Chad stopped her. "Why don't we let Amy deal with this for right now," he suggested.  
"But Chad," Raye started to protest but Amy held up her hand.  
"Let me talk to her for a while," she said. "Bring some dry clothes for her to my quarters and I will get her cleaned up."  
Okay," Raye agreed reluctantly. She watched as Amy carried Annika up the stairs. "What have I done," she murmured.  
"All you did was try to give your child some confidence," Lita replied. "She'll come around. That child loves you too much to be mad at you for long."  
"She's right," Chad agreed. "You and Annika have a very special relationship. She won't be upset with you for long."  
"I hope so," Raye sighed as she headed toward her quarters to get clean clothes for Annika.  
  
An hour later Annika was sitting on the couch in Mercury's quarters. Amy had cleaned her up and put her into the dry clothes Raye had brought over. Right now Amy was drying her hair with a towel.  
"Annika," Amy began gently. "I think we need to talk."  
"About what," asked Annika rubbing her eyes.  
"About what happened with you today," Amy replied. She finished drying Annika's hair and reached for a brush. Annika sat very still while Amy brushed out her long thick hair.  
"I don't want to talk about it," Annika muttered stubbornly. "My teacher is mean, everyone laughed at me and Mama lied to me."  
"Mama did not lie to you," Amy firmly stated. "Your mama was trying to reassure you. She wants you to do well in everything you do."  
"But I was so stupid up there," Annika choked as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "I never want to do to school again."  
"Well I am afraid you have to," Amy gently told the child. "You can't hide forever. In a few days the other children will forget what had happened."  
"Promise," Annika asked sadly.  
"I promise," Amy replied as she pulled Annika onto her lap and gave her a hug. "Gloria and the other children will be there for you so don't worry about that."  
"Okay," Annika murmured.  
"Now," Amy said. "Let's talk about Mama."  
"Don't want to," Annika pouted. "She lied to me."  
"Annika," Amy chided. "You know your mama loves you very much. She would never lie to you to hurt you. You know that when you were missing she was completely beside herself with worry."  
"She was," asked Annika.  
"Of course," Amy replied. "And Annika admit it. You love your mama very much. You can't be mad at her for long."  
Annika's lower lip began to quiver. "Aunt Amy," she whispered.  
"What is Sweetie," asked Amy.  
"I want Mama," Annika whispered. Amy smiled. She took Annika by the hand and led her back to her quarters. Amy was happy to see Annika jump into her mother's arms. Another crisis was taken care of.  
  
The next morning Gloria ran right to Annika's quarters without eating any breakfast. She wanted to see her best friend. She pounded on the door. Chad answered.  
"Well hello Gloria," he said in surprise. "It's a bit early for a visit."  
"I wanted to see Annika," Gloria replied and she pushed past him. Annika was sleepily sitting at the table eating her cereal. "Annika," Gloria cried running up to her. "I am so glad you are all right."  
"Gloria," Annika muttered sleepily.  
"Gloria what are you doing here so early," Raye asked as she took a sip of her coffee.  
"I wanted to see Annika," Gloria replied. She turned back to Annika. "Are you all right? I was so scared when you were gone."  
"I'm fine," Annika replied with a yawn.  
Chad came in with Mina. "Gloria Kathryn Aino," Mina stated sternly. "You know you shouldn't bother other people this early in the morning."  
"I just wanted to see Annika," snapped Gloria in a rude voice. "What is the big deal?"  
"Gloria," Mina began in a stern voice but Raye stopped her.  
"It's okay," she said. "Gloria just wanted to check on her friend. That's all."  
Mina sighed. Raye was right. Gloria was worried about Annika and just wanted to check up on her. Gloria had her faults but she cared deeply for Annika.  
  
******  
  
Time passed and many things happened. The first was that Artemis and Luna became grandparents to twins, Stardust and Moonbeam. Annika was thrilled on her eighth birthday when Serenity and Rini told her that she could have Stardust when she was old enough to be off of Diana's milk. Ariel was going to get Moonbeam.  
The girls finished second grade. Third grade brought major changes to their lives. The biggest one was that all of the children became Chibi Scouts. Annika was thrilled. She began to gain confidence in herself as she saw that she was a strong fighter like her mother. Gloria on the other hand thought it was a waste of time. She had no interest in being a Sailor Scout. It wasn't until Chibi Jupiter had challenged her that she realized she needed to follow her destiny.  
  
******  
  
[Annika's reflections right after "Sailor Moon and the Next Generation."]  
We just got back from the past. I saw Mama as a teenager in the 20th century. It is hard to believe she is over a thousand years old. She looked the same as a teenager. Everyone tells me about the temper that she had when she was young. I got to see it. I am glad that she has changed. I would be scared of her if she were still like that.  
  
[Gloria's reflection right after "Sailor Moon and the Next Generation."]  
The past was interesting but I could tell Mom was ready to hurl me into outer space. Before I left to come back here my mom asked me to promise I would try and change. Can I do that? I don't know.  
  
******  
  
[Gloria's reflections during "The Negaverse Returns."]  
Annika is missing. We just found out she fled to the past. Apparently she saw in a fire reading that Queen Beryl's daughter is trying to take over the world. I remember reading about that in the Scouts' history book. We have to read through that as part of our training. Annika stole some crystal she needs to take over the world and ran to the past. She took Stardust with her and now Artemis is worried about his granddaughter. Aunt Raye is freaking out. I'm scared too. Why didn't Annika tell me? I am her best friend after all. Rini, Ariel, Diana and Moonbeam are going back to the past to get her. I wish I could come but I am grounded as usual. I hope she will be all right.  
  
A few days later...  
Rini managed to bring Annika back. She is getting a special award from the king, queen and scouts for saving the world. I can't help but feel a little jealous. I mean I am the tougher one out of the two of us and she is the one that helps save the world. Not only that but she committed a crime. She stole a time key. The Scouts decided to let Aunt Raye punish her instead of bringing her before the Royal Court. Annika is grounded so I won't be able to play with her for a few days.  
  
******  
  
[Annika's reflections after "Damaged Timeline."]  
We just got back from the past again. We just had to save the timeline. I was so scared that I was going to be wiped out of existence as Rini put it. I asked Mama if I was going to be going to the past again but she wouldn't tell me. I got badly hurt in the past. Gloria started crying. She also helped save the timeline. Because of her we were able to destroy Tali. Maybe now she won't be so jealous.  
  
[Gloria's reflections after "Damaged Timeline."]  
I am so glad to be home. Mom's past self was very proud of me. I was glad to help. After what those creeps did to Annika I had to do something. When she got hurt I was so afraid she was going to die. I guess that was dumb of me to think that but I couldn't help it. She is my best friend after all.  
  
******  
  
[Gloria's reflections during "The Pearl of Friendship."]  
Something is going on with Annika. I know she is keeping a secret from me. Also I wonder about this Aurora who keeps coming to help us. Who is she? Why is Annika given the power to summon her? I wish I knew what was going on.  
  
A few days later...  
Annika is really sick. Aunt Amy doesn't know what is wrong with her. Aunt Raye is really sad right now. So am I. What if she dies? I don't know if I can bear that.  
  
The next day...  
Annika was kidnapped. Rini and Ariel managed to come up with a way to track her down. I want to save my best friend. I hate being a Chibi Scout but I want Annika to be all right. We also know that Aurora hid a pearl inside Annika. That is why Annika was given the power to summon her.  
  
After the "Pearl of Friendship."  
Annika is okay. We got her back and we all defeated the evil fairies. Annika is really sad because Aurora is gone. Hope, Faith and I are going to go cheer her up now. Mom said it is important to let Annika know that she has friends who love her.  
  
******  
  
[Annika's reflections after "Revenge."]  
Evella came back to destroy us. I can understand her wanting to destroy me but why did she have to make Gloria go crazy. Aunt Amy had to tie her down because Gloria was trying to kill us. I had to be tied down to because I tried to hurt myself. I also went crazy. At least I go to see Aurora again.  
  
[Gloria's reflections]  
That creep Evella came back. She made both Annika and me crazy. I can't believe she made me try to kill my friends. If I had done that I would have had to kill myself too. Annika is sad again because Aurora had to go back to her home.  
  
******  
  
[Annika reflections during "Chelsea."]  
Gloria does not want to play with me anymore. She has found a new best friend. Chelsea is so much like her that they spend a lot of time playing tricks on people. Mama told me that Gloria is still my best friend and that I shouldn't worry about it. But I am so scared that Chelsea is going to take Gloria away from me.  
  
[Gloria's reflections]  
Mom told me that Annika is scared that I don't want to be her friend anymore. That is so dumb. I am only spending time with Chelsea because she likes to play tricks too but no one can ever take Annika's place as my best friend.  
  
A couple of days later...  
We just found out that Chelsea is Rini's daughter from the future. I couldn't believe it. She is so much like me that I thought she would be related to me. This is turning out to be a weird battle.  
  
[Annika]  
I saw Mama holding a really little girl today. She was still in diapers she was so little. I got really mad. Mama was singing her the songs she sings to me. Who was that kid and what was that other weird feeling I had when I was near her?  
  
******  
  
[Gloria's reflections after Annika's part in the "Doom" series.]  
Something happened to Annika. She came back from some battle all covered with blood. She had to stay in the hospital for a few days. Now she has to talk to Aunt Amy and get some kind of massage from her mother. Annika is being an even bigger baby now. What battle could be that bad?  
  
[After Gloria's part.]  
Now I know how Annika feels. I got put through some kind of battle. Amethyst tricked me. She made me see another reality where Annika died when I threw her hat on the ice. I was so scared. What if that had really happened? I tried to kill myself but Pluto stopped me. Now I have to talk to Aunt Amy and get massages from Aunt Raye. I am not allowed to tell Annika what I saw. Aunt Amy feels it is best.  
  
[Annika's reflections]  
Gloria got put through something too. She won't tell me what she saw. When I ask her she told me that she is only allowed to talk about it with Aunt Amy and her parents. For some reason Gloria has been watching me a lot. I wonder why. I guess I will never know.  
  
******  
  
[Annika's reflections during "Possessed."]  
Someone tried to kill Gloria. I found her in the antique room with a sword going through her. It scared me so much. There is an evil presence in the palace right now. I am going to do a fire reading to find out what it is.  
  
[Gloria's reflections.]  
Mom just told me that Annika is now in the hospital too. Someone leaked poison into her quarters. She wasn't even breathing when Aunt Amy found her. I am glad she is alive. I jus wish I could see her but I am still in the hospital. Aunt Amy told me it would be a while before I can get back to doing regular things.  
  
******  
  
[Annika's reflections during "Conflict."]  
I can't believe Gloria. I mean she has done some stupid things but this tops it. She and Hope are stealing to be a part of this dumb club. Faith, Ariel and I decided not to. My mama would have my head if I did something like that. I am wondering if I should tell Mama but I don't want to be a tattletale. Gloria is no longer my best friend. I will not be a friend with a thief.  
  
[Gloria's reflections.]  
Annika is mad at me. So what if I stole? What business is it of hers? If she weren't such a crybaby wimp then she would do this too. I told her I didn't want to be her friend anymore either.  
  
[Gloria's reflections after she and Hope get found out.]  
Well I am grounded for a month. Mom tanned my hide when she found out. Annika, Ariel and Faith started fighting us as Chibi Scouts. They told our parents. I had to tell Jasmine why Mom and Aunt Michiru busted up the club. They are going to get Annika and Ariel. Let them.  
  
[Gloria's reflections after Annika and Ariel's beating.]  
I didn't know Jasmine and her friends were going to beat up Annika and Ariel. I feel so bad. I told Annika I was sorry. We are best friends again. Mom said I am lucky that Annika is so forgiving.  
  
******  
  
[Gloria's reflections during "Life without Me."]  
I got to see what life would be like if I was never born. I never knew how much I have helped Annika. She was so depressed and lonely. She even tried to kill herself. When I got back here I told Annika all about it. She promised she would never try to hurt herself. But I wonder why she still has to talk to Aunt Amy? The rest of us don't.  
  
[Annika's reflections.]  
I saw what life would be like if I didn't exist. I didn't know I help Gloria stay out of trouble. If I weren't around she would always be in trouble. She got expelled from school and tried to run away. I watched as a car killed her. It was so scary. I was glad to get back here.  
  
******  
  
[Gloria's reflections during "Dimension."]  
Something weird is going on. We all got pulled into some kind of dimension but no one remembers it. Annika is still missing. Apparently she is the one who got us out of there. Rini is going to try and go back in to get her. I need to say a prayer so that she will be all right. I hate this not knowing.  
  
A couple of days later...  
Annika is back and with Hiro's help we found out what was going on. Aunt Amy and Aunt Raye hypnotized Annika to help her remember. We are going to defeat Jove. Rini can't come with us. The queen and Rini told me I am going to be leader in her place. I couldn't believe it. I always thought that Daisy or Maggie would be next in line to be leader since they are older but Mom became leader when Aunt Serenity became queen. Since my mom is the leader then I am next in line for leadership with the Chibi Scouts. Mom said it was because she was Sailor V. I hope I can do all right. It is up to me.  
  
[Annika's reflections]  
Gloria is the only one left in there now. I hope she is all right. The rest of us got taken out by protecting her. It is all up to her. I want to consult the fire but Mama says I need my rest. All I can do is wait.  
  
[Annika's reflection at the end.]  
Gloria defeated Jove. I am so proud of her. Mama said that she is going to get an award. I am so glad for her. But she still plays dumb pranks. That idiot smeared herself with chocolate syrup so that we would think Jove is back. She can be such a creep.  
  
******  
  
[Gloria's reflections during "I don't exist."]  
I got pulled into the reality where I was never born. Annika was so sad all the time. I managed to tip Doc Amy about Annika wanting to take a bunch of pills. I was so glad that Doc Amy got to her in time. I got to help her. Chloe told me that thanks to me the Annika over there would be all right. She really is important to me.  
  
[Annika's reflections.]  
Meesha put me in that reality where I was never born. It was so weird. I managed to save that Gloria's life. I pushed her out of the way so the car wouldn't hit her. I wanted to tell her about it when I got back but she was in trouble for throwing food at Heather. Some things will never change. I am just glad I was able to help her other self.  
  
******  
  
[Gloria's reflections during "Too Attached."]  
Mom and Dad are missing. So are Aunt Raye and Uncle Chad. Annika has not stopped crying. I am so worried about her. At one point she was nothing but a shell. Aunt Amy let me go and see her. I managed to get her out of the shell but she started crying again. I miss my mom and dad too. I hope we find them.  
  
After Annika is put in the hospital...  
Annika has been in the hospital for the last several days. I don't know why. Aunt Raye is really sad right now. I don't understand why she is not with Annika. When Annika was put in the hospital before Aunt Raye stayed with her. What is going on? I really miss Annika.  
  
A couple of days later...  
I heard Aunt Raye talking to Mom and the queen. I know why Annika is in the hospital now. It has something to do with all of the crying she did when our parents were missing. Annika refuses to cooperate with Aunt Amy. That is why Aunt Raye can't see her. I asked my mom if I could visit Annika. She is going to talk to Aunt Amy. I hope I can see her. I really miss her.  
  
The next day...  
I got to see Annika today. She was so glad to see me. I told her what I overheard. She promised she would start cooperating with Aunt Amy. I hope she gets out of there soon. I want her back at school with me.  
  
[Annika's reflections.]  
Gloria came to see me. I was so glad to see her. She told me I had to start cooperating with Aunt Amy if I want to see Mama. I promised Gloria I would and Mama says a Hino keeps her promise. I gave Aunt Amy a hug today. I am going to start cooperating with her.  
  
A few days later...  
I get to come home. Aunt Amy told me I still have to see her a couple of days a week but if I stop cooperating then I will be put her back in. I can't wait to see Gloria again. I really missed her. She may be a brat sometimes but she is a great friend.  
  
[Gloria's reflections]  
Mom told me that Annika is getting out of the hospital. I am so glad. I am going to have her come over and spend the night this weekend. I can't wait. Annika is the best friend anyone could have.  
  
Well that's the end of Annika and Gloria's part. I never dreamed it would be this long. Ariel and Madelyn are next and since they are the youngest theirs probably won't be as long.  



	4. Part Two Ariel and Madelyn: Subpart A

Hi Everyone! At last I am moving on to Ariel and Madelyn's part. I don't think it will be as long as Annika and Gloria but we shall see. There will be at least two subparts to their story. A couple of notes I need to make is that first since Ariel and Madelyn are the youngest their part won't be as long. Second since they are in different grades I can't make too many school scenes. Finally some of the things Ariel will be doing may be far beyond her age level but remember we are talking about a little girl with an IQ of 400. Please review but no flames.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
Friendship Series  
Part Two: Ariel and Madelyn  
Subpart A  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Two days after Ariel's birth...  
Amy gazed at the small infant in the bassinet. She was so glad that she was a mother. It had been hard watching all of her friends have babies first but she knew from when their daughters visited them in the 20th century that Ariel would be the youngest. Now she was here, delivered by Raye and Lita during a power outage in a restaurant. Amy fell in love with her instantly.  
Hotaru entered carrying her one-year-old daughter Madelyn. "I just came by to check on both of you," she stated.  
"We are both fine," Amy smiled as she gestured Hotaru to sit down. While Amy was on maternity leave Hotaru was helping run the palace doctor's office. Hotaru sat down and set Madelyn down on the floor. Madelyn pulled herself up and tried to walk only to fall back down.  
"She is trying so hard to walk but just doesn't have it yet," Hotaru sighed.  
"She will," Amy reassured her. "Remember Annika and Maggie weren't walking until they were almost fifteen months."  
"True," murmured Hotaru. Ariel woke up and started fussing. Amy went over and picked her up.  
"What's going on Sweetie," Amy asked. She checked Ariel's diaper. "I see the problem now. We'll get you all fixed up."  
Hotaru watched while Amy changed Ariel's diaper. "I guess with all of the other children paired off these two will always be together."  
"When Ariel visited me in the past she mentioned Madelyn a couple of times," Amy mused. "I think Madelyn was probably her closest friend."  
"I wouldn't know since Madelyn only visited me one time and I was still a little girl myself," Hotaru stated. "I certainly wasn't taking on parental roles like everyone else was."  
"I guess only time will tell," Amy sighed as she picked Ariel up. "But I do know that all these little girls will be loved."  
"Exactly," Hotaru agreed. She watched Madelyn inch her way around the coffee table and smiled. Being a parent was a lot of fun.  
  
******  
  
Two years later...  
As predicted Ariel and Madelyn grew close. Ariel had inherited both of her parents' intelligence and was speaking in full sentences by the time she was a year-and-a-half. She had blown everyone away with her phenomenal vocabulary. At the age of two she was already reading simple words much to the disgust of Annika, Gloria and the twins. None of them were reading yet since they weren't in kindergarten yet. Hotaru was glad that her child had average intelligence but she was also very sickly. Usually if something were going around Madelyn would catch it. Hotaru did what she could to keep Madelyn healthy.  
Madelyn also inherited her mother's ability to heal. She had shown that ability when Ariel had fallen and cut her knee one day. All of the children with the exceptions of Rini, Daisy and Maggie were in nursery and had seen it. Madelyn was too young to understand what was going on. Hotaru worried that this ability would make Madelyn a social outcast.  
Amy had her own problems. Because of Ariel's intelligence she had a need to explore everything around her. Although very shy Ariel was a wanderer. She loved exploring the world around her. Greg and Amy both had to keep a close eye on her whenever they took her out.  
One nice Saturday afternoon Amy and Hotaru decided to take the girls to the park to play. The park was crowded with families enjoying the nice sunny weather.  
"Can you believe it has been two years now since the Dark Moon invaded," asked Hotaru.  
"And our Small Lady is now Chibi Moon," Amy added. "I was pregnant with Ariel when the Dark Moon invaded. I remember being so afraid I would lose my baby while protecting the queen."  
"I worried about the children," Hotaru sighed. "But all ended well."  
"Speaking of children," Amy sat up. "Where's ours?"  
"They were over there," Hotaru pointed but then saw that they were gone. "Madelyn!"  
"Damn I knew I should have been keeping a closer eye on Ariel," Amy jumped to her feet. She whipped out her computer and began to scan. "I got them. They are that way." Hotaru and Amy sprinted off in that direction. Underneath some bushes sat Ariel and Madelyn. Ariel was looking carefully at a couple of bugs.  
"Girls," Hotaru scolded as she picked Madelyn up.  
"Sorry Mama," Madelyn chirped. "Ariel saw bug and wanted to follow it."  
"Ariel you know you need to stay near Mommy," Amy sternly stated as she picked her little girl up.  
"Wanted to see what bug doing," Ariel replied.  
"I know but Mommy gets scared when you disappear like that," Amy told her. "You need to stay where Mommy can see you."  
"Kay Mommy," Ariel snuggled into her mother's arms. A huge yawn indicated that she was ready for her nap.  
"I guess we need to get them back to the palace for a nap," Amy concluded.  
"I guess so," Hotaru agreed looking down at her own sleepy daughter. Together they all headed for the palace.  
  
That night at dinner Amy discussed her concerns with the rest of the scouts and the knights. "She always wanders off," she told them. "I am afraid one day she will wander away and I won't be able to find her."  
"Keep her on a leash," Raye suggested dryly. She looked down at Annika who was asleep in her arms. "I have the opposite problem. Mine won't leave my side."  
"I don't think you need to go that far," Lita pointed out. "She is so smart you could probably have her memorize her phone number."  
"I just need to teach Madelyn not to follow along," Hotaru sighed.  
"You do that," Michiru encouraged. "All of us need to keep an eye on the children and teach them safety. One day they will be Chibi Scouts and help us defend the world but for right now we have to protect them."  
"Right," everyone agreed.  
  
******  
A year later...  
Another year passed and all the children with the exceptions of Madelyn and Ariel were going to school. Ariel was restless. She wanted to go to school with the others and learn. One day she managed to outsmart Palla and she and Madelyn snuck away to the school. Lita found them at the playground talking with Faith and Annika through the fence. Both little girls were punished and promised never to wander away like that again. But Ariel was still restless. She wanted to be in school.  
"I want to go to school," she told Madelyn one day.  
"You can't," Madelyn reminded her. I got in awful trouble last time. I am not going."  
"Well I am," Ariel firmly stated. "Don't tell."  
"I'm gonna tell," Madelyn replied.  
"Please don't," begged Ariel. "I just want to go see the school."  
Madelyn sighed and reluctantly muttered, "Okay." Ariel grinned. She looked carefully and saw that Palla and Ves were deep in conversation with each other. Ariel took off at top speed.  
  
"Now Madelyn do you know where Ariel is," Hotaru asked later on. Madelyn shook her head.  
"Are you sure," Amy asked and Madelyn nodded.  
"She's lying," Raye stated. "She knows where Ariel is."  
"Madelyn," Hotaru stated sternly. "Tell us now."  
"I can't," Madelyn replied.  
"Why not," asked Hotaru.  
"Can't be a tattle tale," Madelyn replied.  
"Madelyn please," Amy begged. "In this case it is necessary to tattle."  
"Ariel could be hurt," Hotaru gently explained. "You need to tell us."  
"But I don't want Ariel to hate me," Madelyn's lower lip quivered.  
"She won't," Amy quickly reassured her. "But please tell me where she is."  
"School," Madelyn replied.  
"I'll kill her," Amy muttered and she dashed off to retrieve her wayward daughter.  
  
Amy carried Ariel back to their quarters. Ariel did not say anything. She could tell that her mother was very angry. When they got inside Amy sat Ariel down on a chair and she sat across from her. "What you did was very naughty," Amy explained. "We told you to stay with Palla but you wandered off and we did not know where you were."  
"I wanted to go to the school," Ariel pouted. "I can read. Why can't I go to school."  
"Because you are only three," Amy replied. "You have to be at least five. I know you want to start now but you can't."  
Not fair," Ariel muttered. "Madelyn told."  
"Because it was wrong to tell her to stay quiet," Amy pointed out. "I am going to have to punish you."  
"Do I have time out," asked Ariel.  
"No I am going to spank you," Amy replied.  
"No," wailed Ariel but Amy put her over her knees and swatted her. Ariel began to cry after the second swat. After several more swats Amy put Ariel down.  
"Now you are to go to your room and stay there until I tell you to come out," Amy ordered. Sniffling Ariel ran to her room. Amy sat back and sighed. What was she going to do with her too intelligent daughter?  
  
That night at dinner Madelyn walked up to Ariel. "I'm sorry you got in trouble," she told her.  
"Why did you tell," asked Ariel.  
"Our mamas made me," Madelyn replied sadly.  
"Mommy always makes me do things," Ariel muttered.  
"I hope you don't hate me," Madelyn said sadly.  
"I don't I love you," Ariel threw her arms around Madelyn who hugged her back. Amy and Hotaru watched and smiled. They were good friends.  
  
******  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind watching them Greg while I run a few errands," Amy asked her husband one Sunday afternoon. Madelyn was over playing with Ariel. Hotaru and Anthony had decided to do some work on their quarters and felt they could get done faster without a four-year-old around.  
"Of course not," Greg replied. "What kind of Knight would I be if I can't handle two little girls?"  
"Be careful with what you say," laughed Amy. "You would not believe how much trouble two small children can get into."  
"I can handle them," Greg assured her.  
"Very well," Amy bent down to kiss Ariel. "You two behave yourselves now."  
"Kay Aunt Amy," Madelyn replied.  
"Bye Mommy," Ariel returned the kiss. "I love you."  
"I love you too Darling," Amy replied. She went over and kissed Greg. "I won't be too long."  
"Take your time," Greg told her. "Everything will be fine here."  
Amy smiled. She blew Ariel a kiss and left. Greg turned on the ball game and lay down on the couch to watch. After a few minutes he was asleep leaving the girls without someone to watch them.  
  
About an hour later Ariel and Madelyn grew tired of the game they were playing. They wandered into Amy and Greg's room. Ariel headed right to Amy's dressing table.  
"Look Mommy's make up," Ariel held up some lipstick.  
"Mama has a lot of make up too," Madelyn added as she picked up some mascara.  
"I wish I could put some on, Ariel sighed. "Mommy looks so pretty when she wears it."  
"So does Mama," Madelyn agreed.  
An evil look came in Ariel's eyes. "I know who we can put it on," she giggled. She led Madelyn into the living room where Greg was sleeping on the couch. The two little girls began to giggle quietly as they got to work.  
  
Amy walked quietly into her quarters and saw the girls doing something quietly to a sleeping Greg. Closer look showed Amy that the children were putting make-up on him and doing a very bad job. "Girls," she said quietly.  
"We didn't do it," Ariel quickly stated as she and Madelyn jumped away.  
"I see," Amy replied trying to contain her mirth. She reached for her camera and quietly snapped a picture.  
"Does Daddy look that good Mommy," asked Ariel.  
"If I don't take this picture no one is going to believe me," Amy informed her daughter. She reached over and nudged Greg awake.  
"Hi," Greg mumbled sleepily as he opened his eyes. "I guess it was a late night in the control room last night."  
"I suppose so," Amy chuckled. "You were suppose to be watching the girls."  
"I hope they did not cause any trouble," Greg sat up.  
"Not really," Amy replied. "But I think you need to go and look in the mirror."  
"Why I already know what I look like," Greg protested.  
"But I think you should take a look at the new and improved you," Amy told him. She was laughing very hard now. Greg got up and went to the small mirror hanging on the wall. He stared in surprise at himself with a very bad makeover. Amy was in hysterics by now.  
"What happened," he gasped in horror.  
"That's what happens when you leave two little girls unattended," Amy laughed. She pulled Ariel and Madelyn forward; "Here are your two beauticians."  
"I see," Greg sat down and motioned the two children over to him. "Can you tell me why you decided to use my face to express yourselves?"  
"Mommy said I can't wear make-up but she never said you couldn't," Ariel replied.  
"And you were right there," Madelyn added.  
"I guess I had better go wash all of this off. If any of the other knights see me like this I will never hear the end of it," Greg got up. At that moment there was a knock at the door. Ariel ran to answer it. Anthony and Hotaru were both there to pick up Madelyn. They took one look at Greg and burst out laughing.  
"If this is a new part of the Knights' uniform I am going to resign,' Anthony declared.  
"I'm afraid I fell asleep and the girls decided to get creative," Greg replied. "Now if you will excuse me for a moment." With that he quickly disappeared into the bedroom.  
Hotaru picked Madelyn up, "Well other than her need for creativity how was she?"  
"She was fine," Amy replied as she picked Ariel up. "But I am going to be having a talk with this one about getting into my stuff."  
"Oh we will talk to," Hotaru added as she kissed Madelyn. The Saturn family left and Amy took Ariel into her room to put her down for a nap.  
"What has Mommy told you about getting into her things," she asked as she took Ariel's slippers off her feet.  
"Not too," Ariel replied.  
"That's right," Amy said as she began to tuck Ariel into her bed. "I don't want that to happen again. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel replied sleepily. She gazed up at her mother. "What will you give me if I give you a giant hug?"  
"I'll give you a giant kiss," Amy replied and they did just that.  
  
"I need to explain something to you," Hotaru stated as she got Madelyn ready for her nap.  
"What Mama," asked Madelyn sleepily.  
"You are older than Ariel," Hotaru replied. "That means you need to set an example."  
"Nani," asked Madelyn confused.  
"It means you have to show Ariel how to behave," Hotaru pointed out. "I know Ariel is bigger than you but you are older. I think she should try to copy you and not you copy her."  
"Is Ariel a bad girl Mama," asked Madelyn in a worried voice.  
"No Sweetie she is a very good girl," Hotaru assured her daughter. "But like all little girls she likes to get into mischief sometimes. I want you to try and show her how to behave."  
"Okay Mama," Madelyn murmured in a sleepy voice. Hotaru tucked her in and then left the room.  
Needless to say Greg became the object of jokes among the Scouts and Knights for a while. Amy could not resist and put the picture up on the "Palace News" bulletin. Meanwhile Ariel and Madelyn lost complete interest in their mothers' make-up  
  
******  
  
"But all the other kids are going why can't Ariel and me go, asked Madelyn.  
"You will next year when you start school," Hotaru gently explained.  
"But it's not fair," Madelyn whined. "Just because Ariel and me are younger we can't go to a party."  
"Sweetie the other children are always complaining it's boring," Hotaru replied. "You and Ariel will have a good time together with Palla tonight. Ves is sick so you will be in Ariel's quarters with her. It will be fun. Besides Gloria, Annika and the twins started going this year and what a circus that has been. Gloria can't stay out of trouble."  
"Not fair," Madelyn muttered again pouting.  
Hotaru bent down and kissed Madelyn on the head. "Go and get the toys you want to take with you now."  
"All right," Madelyn replied as she sprinted back to her room. Hotaru finished getting ready but she had a nagging feeling something was going to happen tonight.  
  
Palla had already arrived by the time Hotaru and Anthony brought Madelyn to Mercury's quarters. Amy already had Ariel in her nightgown.  
"Now you be good and stay out of trouble," Amy firmly told Ariel.  
"Okay Mommy," Ariel replied. The parents left and Palla turned to the girls.  
"Would you girls like something to eat or drink," she asked.  
"Popcorn," Ariel squealed in delight.  
"Coming right up," Palla disappeared into the kitchen.  
"Madelyn I have something to show you," Ariel dragged Madelyn into her room. There hovering over the bed was Rini's Luna Ball.  
"Where did you get that," asked Madelyn.  
"I asked Rini if I could play with is and she said yes," Ariel replied. "I want to see that party tonight. It's not fair just cuz we are little means we can't go."  
"What are we going to do," asked Madelyn.  
"Rini showed me how to use it," Ariel told her. "And I 'member everything." It was true. Because of Ariel's high IQ she remembered everything that was told to her. Ariel took the Luna Ball to the kitchen door. "LUNA BALL HENGE!"  
The Luna Ball became a brick wall, which blocked off the door from the kitchen trapping Palla inside.  
"What the..." Palla gasped. She saw the brick wall and realized once again Ariel had gotten her. "Well little one you may have trapped me but I can still call your parents." She reached for the telephone.  
  
"Thank you," Amy replied into the telephone. She hung up and went back to the party. She went right over to Greg. "Our little genius struck again."  
Greg groaned. "What did she do now?" Amy quietly explained the situation. "Makes sense," he stated. "Both of them are pretty upset at being left out now."  
"Next year they can both come," Amy sighed. "Madelyn starts kindergarten and Serenity said that she won't leave Ariel in the cold by herself. We had better tell Hotaru."  
"And alert the rest of the Scouts and Knights," Greg added. They headed over toward the cluster of people.  
  
"Do you know how to get there," asked Madelyn. "We can't go around the palace by ourselves yet."  
"I 'member Mommy taking me this way," Ariel replied. "And there it is." Ariel pointed to a large ballroom.  
"Let's go," Madelyn walked over and opened the door. The first thing she noticed was that is was full of people. The huge crowd immediately intimidated Madelyn and Ariel. Madelyn looked around and saw Maggie and Daisy. She ran over to them.  
"What are you doing here," asked Maggie in surprise.  
"We came," Madelyn replied.  
"Luna Ball helped us," Ariel added.  
"You're going to be in trouble," Daisy hissed.  
"That is an understatement," a voice behind them declared. The two little girls looked up and saw Setsuna standing behind them.  
"Hi Aunt Setsuna," Ariel chirped in her sweet voice.  
"Mommy already knows what you are up too," Setsuna replied as she picked up both little girls. "Did you forget that there is a phone in your kitchen?"  
"Uh oh," moaned Ariel realizing she was busted.  
"Uh oh is right," Setsuna stated as she carried the two girls over to their parents.  
  
"Now what do you tell Palla," Amy sternly asked.  
"Sorry," sobbed Ariel. Her bottom was sore from the spanking her mother had given her.  
"That's okay," Palla replied patting the child on the head. "You certainly make my life more interesting."  
"Now to bed with you," Amy picked Ariel up and took her to her room. "There will be no story tonight."  
"But Mommy," sobbed Ariel but Amy hushed her.  
"I don't want to hear it," Amy replied. "You are being punished and Luna Ball is going right back to Small Lady." She tucked Ariel into bed and kissed her goodnight. "And I suggest you get right to sleep. Any more trouble and you will be punished again. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel replied. She snuggled down into her blankets and thought about all the trouble she was in. Amy picked up the Luna Ball and carried it back to the party to give to Rini.  
  
Meanwhile Hotaru was dealing with her own daughter. Deciding that Madelyn needed to be punished in her own quarters Hotaru apologized to the queen and left the party. Like Raye, Hotaru did not believe in spankings so she put Madelyn in the corner as soon as they returned. Madelyn sat there for twenty minutes without making a move. Finally Hotaru pulled her out of the corner and sat down to talk with her. "What did I tell you," Hotaru asked. "That you are older than Ariel and you need to set an example."  
"But Mama she knows everything," Madelyn protested.  
"I know Ariel is very smart," Hotaru replied. "That's her big problem. She's bored. But you make your own decisions. I don't want you doing things that are going to get you into trouble."  
"Kay Mama," Madelyn replied  
"Now you are going right to bed," Hotaru ordered. "You are in trouble so tomorrow there will be no television."  
"Yes Mama," Madelyn sighed. She knew better than to argue with her mother.  
  
******  
  
The time came for Madelyn to enter kindergarten. That left Ariel at the palace. Amy enrolled her in a preschool to help her build social skills but Ariel's high IQ stood in the way. Although she made friends she found that she knew all of the stuff that was being taught.  
Madelyn found that she really missed having Ariel around. Like the other children she got called a palace brat. Her shyness kept her from making friends. Fortunately the kindergarten and first grade ate lunch and had recess together so she would join Annika, Gloria and the twins. But it was still lonely in the classroom.  
Ariel also missed Madelyn. She was only going to preschool three days a week and Palla came to pick her up before lunch. Ariel found herself spending a lot of time with Palla and missing the other children. However Ariel did not dare try to escape to the school. If Palla or Ves had something to do then Luna and Artemis kept an eye on her and they could squeeze into Ariel's hiding places with her.  
"Mama I was thinking," Madelyn stated on night as her mother put her to bed.  
"About what Sweetie," asked Hotaru as she finished tucking her in.  
"Ariel doesn't have preschool tomorrow and she might get lonely," Madelyn replied. "How 'bout I stay home from school and play with her."  
"You can't stay home from school," Hotaru told her firmly. "I know you are lonely but you'll make friends."  
"It's not fair," Madelyn whined. "Maggie and Daisy are together. Annika, Gloria, Hope and Faith are together. Why do me and Ariel have to be alone?"  
Hotaru hesitated. She did not know how to tell Madelyn this but Ariel had recently been tested and it was determined that next year instead of going into kindergarten she would go right to second grade. Hotaru decided not to tell Madelyn just yet. "Get some sleep Sweetie," Hotaru kissed Madelyn goodnight. "I promise things will get better at school.  
Madelyn was not completely convinced.  
  
"Mommy can I ask you something," Ariel asked. She was sitting in her mother's lap in the rocking chair. Amy was attempting to get Ariel to settle down for the night.  
"Of course Darling," Amy replied.  
"Madelyn is really lonely at school right now," Ariel explained. "So how about I go to school with her tomorrow and keep her company?"  
"I'm afraid you can't do that Darling," Amy replied. "It's sweet of you to want to be with your friend but you cannot go to school yet."  
"Rats," Ariel muttered.  
"Don't be in such a hurry to grow up," Amy advised. "Besides when you grow up I am not going to be able to rock you in the rocking chair like this."  
"I don't want that to happen yet," Ariel protested.  
"Neither do I Darling," Amy laughed. "Now try to get to sleep." She kissed Ariel on the head. Ariel snuggled down in Amy's lap and let the rhythm of the gentle rocking put her to sleep.  
  
A couple of days later Ariel was out in the palace garden with Palla. She was waiting for the other children to get home from school.  
"Are they going to be back soon Palla," asked Ariel.  
"In a few minutes little one," Palla replied. "Don't be so impatient."  
"Can't help it," Ariel muttered. She found that being the only Scout child at the palace was a complete bore. She could not wait to start school the next year.  
"Here they come," Palla called and Ariel jumped up in excitement. The girls appeared to be in the mist of a heated discussion.  
"I still say it was a dumb thing to do," Gloria was saying.  
"She was bleeding I had to help her," Madelyn snapped angrily.  
"But our mamas told us not to use our special powers," Annika pointed out. "Since you used yours then I am going to ask my mama to use mine."  
"The kids seemed to think it was cool," Hope pointed out.  
"Well it was still dumb," Gloria pointed out.  
"Oh shut up Gloria," Daisy snapped. "You do a lot of stupid things too."  
"I do not," Gloria raged.  
"Cool it girls," Rini ordered.  
"What is going on," asked Palla.  
"A girl in Madelyn's class got hurt today so she used her special powers to help," Gloria explained. She glared at Annika; "If someone had stopped her like she was supposed to this would not have happened."  
"Don't blame me," Annika wailed as her eyes started to mist over.  
"Oh now it is time to be a crybaby," Gloria sneered.  
"Shut up," Rini shouted. She took Madelyn's hand. "Come on Madelyn. I'll come with you to talk to your mother."  
"Madelyn I wanted to play with you," Ariel whined.  
"Later," Madelyn sighed. She followed Rini and the other children leaving Ariel alone again.  
  
The next day Madelyn came home from school with a big smile on her face. She went and found Ariel with Palla in the playroom. "Guess what," she squealed in delight.  
"What," Ariel asked in excitement.  
"The kids in my class thought my powers were neat," Madelyn replied. "I made a friend named Kara and she is going to see if I can play at her house."  
"Good," Ariel said trying to hide her disappointment. She tried to be happy but she now feared if Madelyn was going to find someone to replace her as a best friend.  
  
Madelyn proved to be very popular in her class. Pretty soon she had quite a few play dates. A couple of days a week she did not come home from school because she was at a classmate's house. With Madelyn off playing with friends and the other children having homework Ariel was feeling very lonely.  
One night Amy noticed that Ariel was very quiet. While she was giving Ariel her bath the child just sat quietly. Usually Ariel was very giggly during bath time because she was so ticklish. When it was time for bed there was none of the usual stalling. Amy read a book to Ariel but the child did not seem to be listening. Finally Amy took the little girl into a tight embrace and began to rock gently in the chair. "What's wrong Sweetie," she asked. "You seem so upset tonight."  
"Madelyn doesn't like me anymore," Ariel replied  
"Now why do you say that," asked Amy gently.  
"She has other friends in her class now and does not want to play with me," Ariel sobbed as a tear rolled down her face.  
"Oh baby that is not true," Amy cried. "You know Madelyn likes you a lot. She has just made some new friends but I'm sure you are still her best friend."  
"But she is never here now," sobbed Ariel.  
"You miss her don't you," Amy asked and Ariel nodded her head. "I'll talk with Hotaru tomorrow and we'll see what we can work out okay?" Ariel nodded her head. Amy began to hum a little tune and Ariel fell asleep in her lap.  
  
The next day Madelyn came home from school with the girls. She found her mother in Amy's office. "Hi Mama," she called.  
"Hi Darling," Hotaru replied. She reached down and hugged the little girl. "Did you have a good day at school?" Madelyn nodded her head. "Good. Let's go for a walk then. I need to talk to you about something."  
"Did I do something bad," Madelyn asked anxiously as she took Hotaru's hand.  
"No you didn't," Hotaru replied. She led Madelyn down the palace halls. "Aunt Amy talked to me about Ariel today."  
"Is Ariel all right," asked Madelyn in a worried voice.  
"Of course she is," Hotaru assured her. "Aunt Amy was telling me that Ariel has been a little upset. She thinks you don't like her anymore."  
"Of course I like her," Madelyn cried. "She's my best friend in the whole wide world."  
"I know she is," Hotaru told her. "I think she was just feeling that since you have made friends at school now that you don't need her anymore."  
"Oh," Madelyn sighed. "I didn't mean to do that."  
"I know you didn't," Hotaru replied. "Why don't you go and find her. I best she would like to know that you still think she is your best friend."  
"Okay is she in her quarters," asked Madelyn.  
"I believe so," Hotaru stated as she hugged Madelyn. "Go and find her. Madelyn sprinted off toward Mercury's quarters while Hotaru watched with pride.  
  
Ariel was playing at the computer in her quarters when Madelyn arrived. Palla let her in. "Look who came to see you Ariel," Palla gently said.  
Ariel looked up. "Madelyn," she squealed.  
"Hi Ariel," Madelyn came bounding in. Ariel jumped down from her seat and gave Madelyn a hug.  
"I'm glad to see you," Ariel stated.  
"I'm glad to see you too Ariel," Madelyn replied. "You are my best friend."  
"Really," asked Ariel. "Even though you have friends at school now."  
"Yes," Madelyn replied. "You are my best friend in the whole world."  
"And you are mine," Ariel declared. She gave Madelyn another hug and then the two girls went to play.  
  
******  
  
Time passed by and soon another school year ended and a new one began. Ariel was going to be going to school and she was excited until her parents told her that she would be entering in second grade.  
"Why Mommy," asked Ariel. "Why am I not starting in kindergarten like everyone else did?"  
"Do you remember those tests you took," Greg asked. Ariel nodded her head. "Well they were tests to see how smart you are. They decided you would be better off in the second grade."  
"But I'll be the youngest," Ariel protested.  
"I know Darling," Amy replied as she pulled Ariel onto her lap. "But you would be very bored in kindergarten. At least this way you will be challenged. You will spend part of the day in the gifted class with other children like you and then you will go to your regular classroom."  
"I'm scared," Ariel whispered as she buried her head in her mother's shoulder.  
"Don't be," Greg assured her. "You will be in the same grade as Annika, Gloria and the twins. You will already have some friends."  
Ariel gave a gusty sigh. She was not convinced.  
  
"You're going right to second grade," Madelyn gasped.  
"Yes," Ariel replied. "I am really scared."  
"Hey don't worry," Madelyn put a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder. "I'm your friend and I will help you."  
"Really," asked Ariel.  
"Really," Madelyn confirmed. Luna had overheard all of this and walked up to them.  
"Friendships are very important Ariel," she informed her. "As long as you have Madelyn as your friend you will be all right."  
Ariel felt better.  
  
Amy took Ariel to school on her first day. Thankfully she was in the same class with Annika, Gloria and Hope. Faith was in another class.  
"Mommy some of the kids are so big," Ariel whispered as she tightened her hold on her mother's hand.  
"It's okay Darling," Amy assured her daughter. "You will be fine."  
"Hello Ariel," the teacher Ms. Brown came over. "Welcome to our class."  
"Thank you," Ariel whispered.  
"She's a little nervous," Amy explained. "Skipping two grades has been a surprise to her."  
"Well you aren't the only one," Ms. Brown assured her. "There's a couple of children in the other classes who have skipped a grade or two. You will meet them in the gifted class."  
"There you see," Amy said cheerfully. "I need to go now. Have a good day." Amy kissed Ariel goodbye.  
Ariel gave her a big hug. "I love you Mommy."  
"I love you too," Amy kissed her again and left. Ariel walked around the classroom and found her desk. She was glad to see that she was next to Annika. Ms. Hoshino had passed on Gloria's reputation to Ms. Brown so she was placed right next to the teacher's desk.  
"Hey Crybaby Annika who is your little friend," asked a boy.  
"This is Ariel," Annika whispered shyly. "Don't bother us John."  
"How old are you Ariel," asked John.  
"Five," Ariel replied softly.  
"Five," laughed John. "I think you are in the wrong classroom."  
"I skipped kindergarten and first grade," Ariel whispered.  
"Oh so we now have another baby freak in the second grade," laughed John. "With you and Crybaby Annika in here I am going to have a good time this year."  
Annika began to cry softly. Ariel flushed a bright pink and blinked back her own tears. She decided she was going to find Madelyn. She looked over and the door and saw there were enough children coming in. She got up and slipped out. Ariel wandered the hallways. A bell was heard and children flew into classrooms. Ariel was alone in the hall. "I have got to find Madelyn," she thought to herself and she continued her exploration of the school. After much wandering around Ariel realized she was lost. She saw the open door of one classroom and saw both Daisy and Maggie in there. Ariel slipped in and hid under Daisy's desk.  
"Well what have we here," asked the teacher Ms. Tanner as she looked under the desk.  
"Ariel what are you doing here," asked Daisy in surprise.  
"I was trying to find Madelyn and got lost," Ariel said. "I don't want to go back there. A kid made fun of me."  
"Ms. Tanner can Daisy and I take her back to her class," Maggie asked politely. "This is her first day of school and she is skipping kindergarten and first grade."  
"Of course but don't be too long," Ms. Tanner sighed. Maggie and Daisy took Ariel by the hand and led her out of the classroom.  
"I know this is scary Ariel but you can't escape from your class," Maggie explained.  
"I wanted to find Madelyn and I got lost," Ariel whispered.  
"How about if we take you to see Madelyn and then take you back to your class," Daisy suggested.  
"Okay," Ariel agreed. Maggie and Daisy took her down to Ms. Hoshino's first grade class. Ms. Hoshino allowed Madelyn a couple of minutes in the hall.  
"What's the matter," asked Madelyn.  
"Some boy was making fun of me," Ariel explained.  
"Was his name John," asked Daisy suspiciously.  
"Yes," Ariel replied.  
"He has been after Annika forever," Maggie rolled her violet eyes. "Don't listen to him. He is a major creep."  
"Get Gloria onto him," Daisy suggested. "She protects Annika so maybe she will look out for you."  
"I can't come to your class with you," Madelyn explained. "But as soon as school is over we can play."  
"Promise," asked Ariel.  
"I promise," Madelyn replied.  
"Come on Ariel," Daisy told her. "We have to get you back to your class."  
Ariel sighed. She could not wait until this day was over.  
  
"I know it was scary but it was wrong of you to leave your classroom like that," Amy gently told her daughter after school that day. A note had been sent home and of course Maggie and Daisy had told her what happened.  
"I'm sorry Mommy," Ariel replied. "That mean boy started making fun of me and I wanted to be with Madelyn.  
"I'm sorry you and Madelyn couldn't be in the same grade," Amy sighed as she hugged the little girl close to her. "I know you will have to put up with some teasing but I promise you will be all right."  
Ariel sighed and hugged her mother back. She hoped she was right.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Acknowledgements: The idea of Ariel and Madelyn putting the make-up on Greg came from "The Cosby Show."  
The idea of Ariel escaping from her class and going into Daisy and Maggie's class came from "Full House." Both of those ideas belong to their respected owners.  
  



	5. Ariel and Madelyn: Subpart B

Hi Everyone! Well I think this will be the last subpart to Ariel and Madelyn's story. We do not have to long to go before they become soldiers. After I am through with their part we will move on to Daisy and Maggie. Please review but no flames.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
  
Friendship Series  
Part Two: Ariel and Madelyn  
Subpart B  
By Angel Raye  
  
Ariel found that her mother was right. School was more tolerable after that difficult first day. Gloria proved to be a worthy friend and stuck for Ariel against the classroom bullies. Fortunately for Ariel, she spent most of the morning in the gifted class so she had several hours away from them in the morning.  
Madelyn was happy with the friends she had made in her class. However, she kept her promise to Ariel and the two remained close to each other despite the fact that they were in different grades.  
By now Ariel and Madelyn had been attending the palace parties for over a year. Ariel could not believed she had used the Luna Ball to sneak into one of those parties' two years ago. She and Madelyn could now see that they were incredibly boring. The first party that school year had Ariel and Madelyn underneath one of the tables and devouring a huge chocolate cake between them. Needless to say neither child liked chocolate cake too much.  
Gloria was always the one to cause trouble at parties. All of the children depended on her to make these parties more interesting as long as they weren't dragged into it. Mina usually dragged Gloria out by the ear at half of the parties.  
One night there was a party for Mina and Asai. It was their wedding anniversary. Ariel found the whole thing tedious and boring. She was very tired and these parties usually ran way past her bedtime.  
"Be careful," Madelyn warned as she came to sit by her friend.  
"Of what," asked Ariel sleepily.  
"It doesn't matter if this is her parents' party," Madelyn replied. "Gloria is looking for a joke to play."  
"Who cares," Ariel muttered as she gave an enormous yawn.  
Gloria was watching Ariel closely. Ariel was notoriously known for falling asleep in her food. She could tell that Ariel was on the verge of falling asleep. "Watch this," she hissed to Annika.  
"Nani," asked Annika.  
"Ariel is about to fall asleep," Gloria hissed back.  
"So," asked Annika.  
"So I am going to have some fun," Gloria replied. She grabbed a cake off the table and put it in front of Ariel. Before either Madelyn or Annika could shout a warning Ariel went face down in the cake. Gloria burst into laughter.  
"Ariel wake up," Madelyn cried in alarm. She pulled her friend up.  
"What happened," Ariel murmured somewhat disoriented.  
"Gloria put the cake there and you fell asleep in it," Madelyn explained.  
"You creep," Ariel wailed as she turned pink from embarrassment.  
"It was so funny," Gloria laughed.  
"It won't be for you in a minute," Haruka sternly stated as she and Michiru came up. "We saw the whole thing."  
"Busted," moaned Gloria.  
"That was so mean," sobbed Ariel. Madelyn put an arm around her friend to comfort her. Michiru knelt down and started cleaning Ariel up.  
"Let's go young lady," Haruka firmly ordered. "As much as I hate to ruin the evening for your parents since this party is for them you have left me no choice."  
"Uh you do know I had nothing to do with this right," asked Annika nervously.  
"Of course," Michiru assured her and Annika heaved a breath of relief.  
"Gloria can be such a creep," choked Ariel as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
"Hey don't worry," Madelyn tried to assure her friend. "Just think of all the trouble she'll be in."  
"Isn't that the truth," Michiru muttered.  
"I gather from the reliable sources that someone is ready for bed," Amy stated as she came up. Ariel held out her arms and Amy scooped her up. "Thanks for cleaning her up a little Michiru."  
"Glad I could help," Michiru replied. "Now I guess I should check on my two right now." With that she got up and began to search for the twins.  
"Mommy, Gloria played a trick on me," sobbed Ariel.  
"It's okay Sweetie," Amy soothed. "Let's get you cleaned up and into bed." Amy carried Ariel off. Madelyn watched after them thinking Gloria was going to pay for what she did to Ariel tonight.  
  
A couple of days later Madelyn was out in the palace garden. She had plans on how she was going to get Gloria. Madelyn had a bucket in her hand and she was scooping mud into it. It had rained a couple of days before so the ground was still wet.  
"Madelyn," called a voice. Madelyn looked up and saw Daisy and Maggie standing over her. "What are you doing?"  
"I am going to pay Gloria back for what she did to Ariel at the party."  
"And what are you going to do," asked Maggie.  
"I am going to dump all of this on her," Madelyn explained.  
"You'll get into trouble," Maggie pointed out.  
"I like it," Daisy piped up. "That little creep needs a lesson."  
"Well she made Ariel cry at the party," Madelyn explained as she stood up with the bucket. "So I am going to throw all of this mud on her."  
"This I got to see," Daisy giggled and she and Maggie followed Madelyn into the palace. They went up to the playroom and saw that Gloria was playing with Annika and the twins. Ariel was sitting in the corner reading a book.  
"Hey Gloria," Madelyn called.  
"Nani," asked Gloria looking up from the game she was playing.  
"This is for making Ariel cry at the party," Madelyn announced and she dumped the bucket of mud right on Gloria's head.  
"Gross," screeched Gloria jumping up. The other children began to laugh. Gloria looked really funny with her head covered in mud.  
"Serves you right," Daisy sneered. "Next time pick on someone your own size."  
"Like you," snapped Gloria and she threw a handful of mud at Daisy. It hit Daisy square in the face.  
"You little creep," Daisy raged and she flew at Gloria. The two started fighting. Annika and the twins decided to back away in order to stay out of it.  
"Madelyn you didn't have to do this," Ariel whispered softly.  
"I know but it was funny," Madelyn giggled.  
"Girls," a sharp voice came from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Lita standing there with an angry look in her eyes. "There had better be a good explanation for all of this."  
"Actually there is," Daisy growled.  
  
"I am really surprised at you Madelyn," Hotaru sternly stated as she led her daughter back to their quarters. Once Lita had gotten the whole story she contacted both Mina and Hotaru and then took Daisy back to her quarters to deal with her. Hotaru had been shocked to find out that her daughter was the one who started the whole affair.  
"Well I was mad at Gloria," Madelyn replied softly. "She made Ariel cry at the party."  
"I know Ariel is your best friend but that still does not excuse what you did," Hotaru explained. "It is up to Gloria's parents to punish her, not you."  
"But Mama," Madelyn whined but Hotaru held up her hand.  
"Not another word," Hotaru ordered. "You may go and sit in the corner until I tell you otherwise. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes Mama," Madelyn muttered as she went into the corner. She thought about the look on Gloria's face when Madelyn dumped the mud on her. This time in the corner was definitely worth it.  
  
******  
  
Time passed and Ariel gradually got used to being with kids older than she was. Despite everything Gloria still continued to look out for Annika and Ariel. There were a couple of weeks where the girls were not speaking to Gloria because one of her pranks had caused Annika to fall through an icy lake. Ariel had also worried about Madelyn who had to go into the water to retrieve Annika but thankfully Hotaru managed to keep her from getting sick. During the time of the silent treatment Faith and Hope looked out for Annika and Ariel. Once Annika had forgiven Gloria the rest of the children did so Ariel had her protector back.  
A few weeks after the icy lake incident, an epidemic hit Crystal Tokyo. Many children became sick with a respiratory infection. At Amy's suggestion Raye and Hotaru promptly pulled Annika and Madelyn out of school and decided to home school them until it passed. Ariel just hoped no one in the palace would get it.  
One morning Amy and Greg came into Ariel's room. The school had been temporarily shut down because so many children were getting sick. "Ariel darling we need to tell you something," Amy told her as she pulled the little girl onto her lap.  
"What is it Mommy," asked Ariel sleepily.  
"Gloria, Hope and Madelyn have gotten the infection," Amy explained.  
"Mommy is Madelyn all right," asked Ariel in an anxious voice.  
"You know Mommy will do everything she can to make Madelyn and the others all better," Greg replied as he tousled his little girl's hair  
"So Mommy what is going to happen," Ariel asked.  
"The rest of the Scouts and the queen have decided to take their children away until this passes," Amy explained. "Raye took Annika at four this morning. She didn't even wake her up. She just took her and left. Daddy is going to take you to see Grandpa."  
"What about you Mommy," asked Ariel.  
"I have to stay here and take care of Gloria, Hope and Madelyn," Amy replied.  
"No Mommy I want to stay with you," Ariel wailed as she wrapped her arms around Amy's neck.  
"Sweetheart I don't want you to get sick too so you must go," Amy explained.  
"No," sobbed Ariel.  
"Ariel," Greg stated. "We are going. I'm sorry but you don't have much choice here."  
Ariel just held onto her mother and screamed. Amy motioned Greg to leave the two of them alone for a minute. Greg nodded and left the room quietly. Amy calmed the little girl down and then began to talk to her. "Ariel I don't want to be away from you either but you know I have to try and make the others better right?" Ariel nodded her head and pressed her cheek to her mother's chest. "I don't want you to catch this either so that is why Daddy is going to take you to visit Grandpa."  
"But Mommy I'll miss you," sobbed Ariel.  
"I'll miss you too Darling," Amy whispered. "But I want you to be a big girl. Can you do that for Mommy?"  
"I guess so," Ariel replied as she gave a shuddering sigh.  
"Good girl," Amy replied. She stood up with Ariel in her arms. "Now let's pack some things for you."  
  
Ariel sighed as she gazed out the window of her grandfather's apartment. Greg's father was a very busy man so he was always on the move. Needless to say he was glad to see his only grandchild. Greg did his best to take over some of Amy's role for Ariel but the little girl missed her mommy's touch to everything.  
"You are very quiet Ariel," Greg stated as he came and sat down by his child.  
"I miss Mommy and I am worried about Madelyn," Ariel explained.  
"I know you are honey," Greg replied. "But you need to find a way to pass the time. You know Mommy misses you too."  
"I just want to see her and I want Madelyn to be okay," Ariel pouted.  
Greg sighed and picked up the little girl. "Come on let's go out for a while," he ordered. "You can't sit around all day and mope."  
  
A few days later Ariel was sitting next to her grandfather on the couch. She had been drawing pictures for Madelyn to give to her when she was better. She was now showing them to her grandfather.  
"And this is a picture of me with Madelyn outside the palace," Ariel explained.  
"That is very good princess," Mr. Urawa replied.  
"I really hope Madelyn is going to get better," Ariel sighed sadly.  
"Your mommy is the best doctor," Mr. Urawa told his granddaughter. "I am sure she will make your little friend all better."  
"Really," asked Ariel.  
"I promise you," Mr. Urawa assured her.  
"Ariel," Greg came in with the cordless phone. "Mommy is on the phone. She has a big surprise for you." Ariel squealed in delight and grabbed the phone from Greg. "Hi Mommy," she cried.  
"Hi Darling," Amy's voice came on the other side. "I miss you."  
"I miss you too Mommy," Ariel replied. "Daddy said you have a big surprise for me."  
"I do," laughed Amy. "Madelyn and the others are all better now so you and Daddy are coming home."  
"Hurrah," Ariel squealed in delight.  
  
A couple of days later Ariel and Greg arrived back at the palace. Amy took Ariel right to the palace hospital to see Madelyn.  
"Madelyn," Ariel called out as she jumped on the bed.  
"Hi Ariel," Madelyn replied hugging her friend.  
"I was so worried about you," Ariel said as she returned the hug. "I am so glad you are all better."  
"Me too," Madelyn giggled. The two little girls began chattering away while their parents watched with smiles on their faces.  
  
******  
  
The next several months brought some changes for the girls. Ariel entered third grade while Madelyn entered second. Diana and Crescent became parents to Stardust and Moonbeam. Annika was going to get Stardust and Ariel was thrilled to be getting Moonbeam. Luna and Artemis were very proud grandparents. The biggest thing that happened was that all of the Scouts' daughters became Sailor Scouts. Ariel was determined that she was going to be like her mother. She was given a visor and a computer like the ones her mother has. Madelyn was a bit apprehensive about becoming a Sailor Scout of destruction and death but she took her oath along with the others. Now afternoon training sessions was added to the schedules.  
Ariel began to see that she was the weaker Sailor Scout just like her mother. Her attack, Mercury Icicle Spears was small compared to the others. Ariel did not like it.  
"It's not fair," she told Madelyn one day. "The rest of you get good attacks and I get a dinky one."  
"You are the only one with tools though," Madelyn pointed out.  
"You have your glaive and Chibi Pluto has her orb rod," Ariel shot back. "And you both have very powerful attacks."  
"The outer scouts always do," Madelyn reminded her.  
"Well I am going to go to Venus and demand stronger powers," Ariel stated. She pulled out her transformation pen.  
"I don't think that is a good idea," Madelyn muttered. "She has been really grouchy lately."  
"I don't care," Ariel declared boldly. "MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!" Madelyn watched as she transformed into Sailor Chibi Mercury. "Just wait and see," Chibi Mercury stated as she stalked off.  
  
Sailor Venus was exhausted. Being the head of the Scouts was time consuming job to begin with but now she had to train the Chibi Scouts. All this on top of being the mother of a rude, obnoxious troublemaker was just exhausting.  
A knock at the door pulled her away from her paper work. "Come in," she called. Chibi Mercury came in. Venus was surprised. She glanced at the schedule and saw that Chibi Mars and Chibi Jupiter were scheduled for training today. So what was Chibi Mercury doing here? "What can I do for you Chibi Mercury," she asked.  
"Sailor Venus," Chibi Mercury began. "I have come to make a demand."  
"This should be good," Venus thought to herself. She sat back. "Okay Chibi Mercury you have my full attention."  
"I want stronger powers," Chibi Mercury stated. "I don't think it's fair that I have weaker powers than everyone else just because I am the youngest."  
"It has nothing to do with you being the youngest," Venus explained. "You are the Scout of ice. You are also the scout of wisdom. The team is going to rely more on your brains then your strength."  
"But it's not fair," Chibi Mercury snapped. "I demand stronger powers."  
"I cannot give them to you," Venus replied. "I am not the one who hands out powers. Your Scout aura and destiny determine that."  
"Then can you at least run me through some higher simulation levels," asked Chibi Mercury. "I am the only one who is still at level three. The others are at five or six."  
"Not until you are ready," Venus pointed out. "These simulations are nothing to toy with. You could get seriously hurt."  
"That isn't fair," snapped Chibi Mercury.  
Venus decided enough was enough. She stood up. "Chibi Venus," she sternly said. "This discussion is over. I suggest you leave now or I will call your mother to come and get you. Which is it going to be?"  
Chibi Mercury decided she did not want her mother coming over. She left the office but she was not going to give up.  
  
"Why are we coming here," asked Madelyn nervously. They had just arrived at the training simulation area. "You know we can't go in here without one of the adults."  
"I know but I want to prove that I am as strong as the other scouts," Ariel replied. She went over to the control board. "Let's see. I am going to put this up to level fifteen."  
"You're crazy," Madelyn shrieked. "Only our moms can do that. You are only at level three."  
"And the lowest one out of everyone else," Ariel snapped. "I can do all of these levels."  
"Ariel please you could get hurt," Madelyn begged.  
"I'll be fine," Ariel assured her. She looked at the control buttons. "I am going to turn off the safeties."  
"Now you are really crazy," Madelyn cried. "You could get hurt."  
"I'll be fine," Ariel replied. She held up her transformation pen. "MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!" Madelyn watched as she transformed. "I am going to show everyone that I can be as strong as they are."  
Chibi Mercury walked into the simulation. She saw there were five youmas. "So this is level fifteen," she stated. She yelled out. "I am Sailor Chibi Mercury and I will beat you."  
One of the youmas threw an energy beam and Chibi Mercury was knocked down. Chibi Mercury powered up. "MERCURY ICICLE SPEARS!" The youmas laughed and knocked the attack out of the way. "I won't be beaten," Chibi Mercury thought to herself. She got up only to be grabbed by one of the youmas. Chibi Mercury screamed as one of them dug its claws into her. "I won't be beaten."  
  
Madelyn watched Chibi Mercury through the observation window. Although still an inexperienced Sailor Scout Madelyn knew that Chibi Mercury was in way over her head. "I have to do something," Madelyn thought to herself. "I hate to get my best friend in trouble but I don't want her to get killed either." Madelyn made up her mind. She took off to find Sailor Venus or one of the others.  
  
"Are you sure about this Sailor Uranus," Sailor Venus asked.  
"Yes," Uranus replied. "The security checks show that one of the simulation rooms is being used right now without authorization."  
"Damn," muttered Sailor Venus. "Who could be in there?"  
"Well I suggest that we find out," Uranus pointed out. Venus nodded her head and she and Uranus headed toward the simulation rooms. Venus was not in a good mood. She had received a note from Gloria's teacher today about her behavior. Venus also had to admit but being in charge of the Chibi Scouts' training was wearing her out. She sometimes wished that Serenity was Sailor Moon again but she wasn't. She was queen and that left Venus next in line for the role of leader.  
"Sailor Venus," called a voice and Madelyn came running up.  
"What is it Madelyn," Venus asked. "I have to see to something right now so I hope this is important."  
"It is," Madelyn choked as tears rolled down her face. "Chibi Mercury decided she wanted to prove she was as strong as everyone else so she went into one of the training simulations. She set it for level fifteen and she turned off the safeties."  
"Nani," cried Uranus.  
"We heard right," Venus shrieked. "Of all the idiotic things to do." She took off toward the simulation area with Uranus and Madelyn at her heals.  
  
Chibi Mercury moaned as she was thrown to the ground. The pain she was in was just overwhelming. No matter how hard she tried she could not beat these youmas. "This is it," she thought. "I am going to die."  
The simulation shut off around her and Chibi Mercury found herself staring at the grid. "What happened," she asked herself.  
"Chibi Mercury," Venus said sharply. She knelt down beside the little girl and began checking her over. "What do you think you are doing?"  
"I wanted to prove I was strong," Chibi Mercury mumbled.  
"I sent for her mother," Uranus came rushing up. "Is she okay?"  
"There doesn't appear to be anything broken," Venus replied.  
Chibi Mercury did not hear anything else, as everything grew black around her.  
  
When Ariel woke up she was in her room. She tried to move but found she was very stiff. "Mommy," she murmured.  
"I'm right here Ariel," Amy came and sat down on the bed beside her. "How do you feel?"  
"Sore," Ariel replied.  
"Not surprising considering you took quite a few hard knocks," Amy told her. "Under the circumstances I think you were very lucky. You could have been seriously injured."  
Ariel was about to say something when she saw the look in Amy's eyes. She could tell that Amy was very angry with her.  
"I have to tell you how deeply disappointed I am in you Ariel," Amy stated. "I have taught you to listen to your elders and to obey. I have also taught you to make the right decisions. What you did was foolish and you could have gotten yourself killed. You were lucky that Madelyn decided to tell and that Sailor Uranus saw the unauthorized use of the training simulations. Otherwise it could have been fatal."  
"But Mommy," Ariel protested. "I wanted to prove that I am a strong Sailor Scout. Aunt Mina won't let me try a harder simulation so I tried it myself."  
"Young lady Sailor Chibi Moon may be the leader of the Chibi Scouts but Sailor Venus is the leader of all the Scouts and she will be for eternity. Because of that she is the one who decides what levels everyone should train at," Amy sternly informed Ariel. "I know you want to be strong but as a soldier of Mercury you won't be strong as the others. I learned to fight using my brains and that is how you will learn to fight. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel sighed. She knew that there was no use arguing.  
"When you are recovered you will have to report to Sailor Venus for punishment," Amy told her. "But I am going to punish you too. You have lost every privilege around here for the next two weeks. You will not be leaving these quarters except for school, scout practice and palace functions. You will have an early bedtime and there will be no television, friends or video games. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek. "I really messed up this time."  
Amy pulled Ariel into her arms. "I love you very much Darling," Amy told her. "But I want you to make the right choices."  
"I know Mommy," Ariel replied as she hugged her mother back.  
  
Two days later Ariel was much better. She transformed into her Scout uniform and waited in her quarters with her mother. Sailor Neptune arrived to escort her to Venus's office. "It is required that the parent come too since she is under the age of sixteen," she told Amy.  
[Author's note: I believe in Japan that a child is considered a minor until the age of sixteen.]  
"Of course," Amy replied and she transformed into the Mercury.  
"Let's go," Neptune left with Mercury and Chibi Mercury following her.  
  
Sailor Venus sat in her office. She was not looking forward to her next task. Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus were both with her. Whenever another scout had to be penalized there had to be representatives from both the Inner and Outer Scouts. Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus were the best ones for this case.  
"I am picking up some vibes from you Venus," Mars stated.  
"I just wish I did not have to do this," Venus sighed. "It would be easier if Mercury weren't such a good friend and Chibi Mercury wasn't like a niece."  
"I know Venus but you have to," Uranus pointed out. "Chibi Mercury violated some rules and put herself in danger. She must be punished."  
"You need to get used to this," Mars added. "You are the head of all Sailor Scouts and you will be for eternity. Not only are you going to be in charge of us but also you will be charge of this generation of Scouts and all the generations after them. Gloria and her descendents will help you out one day as Sub-Commanders but you are the one in charge."  
"I know," Venus sighed. At that moment Neptune came in with Mercury and Chibi Mercury. Venus straightened up. "Come over here Chibi Mercury." Chibi Mercury timidly stepped forward. Venus pulled out her papers. "Let's see," she began. "You entered the simulation area without permission, purposely disobeyed me and entered at a higher level then you were allowed to and finally disabled the safeties. Have I covered everything?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Chibi Mercury whispered.  
"Very well," Venus stated. "You have hereby lost the privilege of coming here on your own. You may not come to the Scout practice area without the accompaniment of an adult Sailor Scout meaning when you and the others have to come here you will need to wait for an adult to come get you. Also all you will be spending the next several practices sitting out and observing. In other words you have been suspended for that time period. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Chibi Mercury replied.  
"Very good," Venus relaxed a little. "You understand that what you did was very dangerous."  
"I do," Chibi Mercury replied.  
"I'm glad," Venus stated. "You are dismissed. I am so sorry Amy and Ariel."  
Mercury and Chibi Mercury turned to go. Mercury reached down and took her daughter's hand. "You should know that was very difficult for Venus to do that," she told her.  
"I know Mommy," Chibi Mercury replied. She gazed up at her mother. "I am really sorry for what I did."  
Mercury smiled. She reached down and picked the little girl up. "I know you are Darling," she said. "But I still love you very much."  
"I love you too," Chibi Mercury snuggled down into her mother's arms. Mercury carried her back to their quarters.  
  
Ariel realized she still had one more person to apologize too and that was Madelyn. Amy had explained to her that it was wrong to bring her into this and to put her best friend through so much worry. She had not seen too much of Madelyn the last several days. Since Ariel was grounded she could not play with any of her friends. She did not see her around school because they were in different grades. When all of the Chibi Scouts had training together Ariel had to sit out since she was suspended. So her chances to talk to Madelyn were very few.  
She finally got her chance at dinner one evening. Amy and Greg both got caught up in a conversation with Lita and Ken so that gave Ariel a chance to talk with Madelyn before one of her parents carted her off to bed. Madelyn was sitting by Michiru talk with her. Ariel walked up to them. "Excuse me for a minute," she interrupted politely.  
"Yes Ariel what can we do for you," asked Michiru.  
"May I talk to Madelyn alone for a minute," Ariel requested. Michiru nodded her head and moved away. Madelyn turned to Ariel. "Madelyn I am really sorry for what I did," Ariel stated. "I hope I did not make you angry. I know it was wrong to bring you down there."  
"I was afraid you were mad at me for telling," Madelyn replied. "But I was so afraid you would get killed."  
"I know," Ariel stated. "I was not mad at you for telling. I know you did the right thing."  
"You are my best friend," Madelyn told her. "I do not want you to get killed."  
"You're mine too," Ariel hugged her friend glad that they still best friends.  
  
******  
  
[Ariel's reflection during Sailor Moon and the Next Generation.]  
The Dark World attacked us. Mommy and Daddy had to go and fight. Rini brought the Sailor Scouts of the past to bring us to the 20th century. It was really weird being with Mommy when she was only 16. She was so serious. All she ever did was study. I am glad she plays with me now. We managed to defeat the Dark World and save Crystal Tokyo. I found out that my brains are important when we fight.  
  
[Madelyn]  
Wow was that weird? I spent time with Mama when she was not much older than I was. It was like having an older sister around. I was glad we were able to help defeat the Dark World. Even though it was nice seeing everyone in the past I missed my mama. I also missed Ariel because we did not go to the same school in the past.  
  
******  
  
[Ariel's reflection during "The Negaverse Returns."]  
Annika has fled to the past. Rini is going to go after her and she chose me to come because of my tools and brains. Mommy is worried about me but Rini promised her I would be all right. Madelyn doesn't want me to go either. I wish she could come with me. Moonbeam and Diana are coming since Stardust went with Annika.  
  
[Madelyn]  
Ariel has gone back to the past with Rini. I am so scared she will get hurt. I remember reading the history book that Chibi Mercury gets kidnapped. I hope they manage to save her.  
  
[Madelyn a few days later.]  
Ariel came back with Rini and the cats. Annika came back a few minutes later. Everyone is okay. Ariel said she was scared when she got kidnapped but she knew Sailor Moon would rescue her.  
  
******  
  
[Ariel's reflection during "Damaged Timeline."]  
Everything is gone. Someone went back and changed the timeline. Chibi Pluto protected Rini, Daisy, Annika, Gloria and me with her time protection bubble. We have to go back and fix things. I am really scared. What if we fail? I will never see Madelyn again. Right now she does not exist. If we don't fix things I won't exist.  
  
[Madelyn after everything is restored.]  
I don't know what Ariel is talking about. She keeps saying something about the timeline being altered and that I was wiped out of existence. Whatever! She was just very glad to see me. I am glad to see her to even though I have no idea what she is talking about.  
  
******  
  
[Ariel's reflection during "Chelsea."]  
This little girl from the future has come to stay with us. We do not know who she is. She is very powerful. I had dreams about her. They were very real. Mommy got all scared when I told her the dream. She told me not to tell Chelsea. When I asked her why she wouldn't tell me.  
  
[Madelyn after Ariel's kidnapping.]  
Ariel got kidnapped. I am so scared. Aunt Amy was ready to go and save her by herself but the rest of the Inner Scouts said they were going too. The Chibi Scouts are all going to help. Ariel is my best friend. Of course I am going to help save her.  
  
[Madelyn after Ariel's rescue.]  
We rescued Ariel and defeated the enemy. I was so glad to see her. Chelsea is going back to the future tomorrow. I can't believe she is Rini's daughter. Mama tells me I will be a good mother. How does she know and why would I want to get married? Yuck!  
  
[Ariel]  
Chelsea is going back to the future tomorrow. Who would have guessed she is Rini and Helios's daughter? While Mommy was giving me my bath she told me I would make a really good mother. I wonder what made her say that?  
  
******  
  
[Madelyn's' reflection during "Doom."]  
Someone is out to destroy the Chibi Scouts. Annika and Gloria went through something terrible and then Ariel. All three of them are so sad now. I really wish I could help Ariel but she does not want to play. I miss her.  
  
[Ariel]  
Madelyn just went through something too. She is really scared all of the time. I hope it wasn't like what I went through. I saw Madelyn dead. Madelyn won't tell me what happened with her. She just wants her mama. I know how she feels. I want my mommy all the time too.  
  
******  
  
[Madelyn's reflection during "Possessed."]  
I hurt so much. I think Ariel tried to kill me but I don't know why she would. She has been acting weird. I wish I could help her but I am in the hospital and Aunt Amy won't let her come see me.  
  
[Madelyn after Sard is healed.]  
Poor Ariel was taken over by Lord Sardonyx's daughter. Sard tried to use Ariel to kill us. Aunt Amy said that Ariel is really upset about what she tried to do. I know she couldn't help it. Ariel is still my best friend.  
  
[Ariel]  
I can't believe I tried to kill my best friend and Annika and Gloria. I really hate myself right now. Mommy told me that they understand and they don't hate me. Mommy promised me that we would work through it. I am just so ashamed.  
  
******  
  
[Ariel's reflection during "Life without Me."]  
I saw what life would be like if I was never born. I didn't realize how important I was to Madelyn. She was so withdrawn. Mommy was really different too. I was glad to get home.  
  
[Madelyn]  
My guardian angel Shelbi showed me what it would be like if I were never born. I never realized how much I helped Ariel when she skipped two grades. She never talked anymore. Mama was dead. Annika was deaf because I did not pull her out of the icy lake over there. I am glad I'm here.  
  
******  
  
[Ariel's reflection during "Dimension."]  
Someone took us into another dimension. Rini got me back but everyone else is still missing. I don't know what happened. The Scouts all asked me what happened over there but I don't remember anything. I hope Madelyn and the others are okay.  
  
[Ariel after Madelyn is rescued.]  
Madelyn is back. She doesn't remember anything either. No one does. I wish I knew what was happening.  
  
[Madelyn after Jove first appears at the palace.]  
Jove was here. Ariel and I were so scared. Poor Ariel wet her pant she got so scared. She was so embarrassed. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone but the other kids found out anyway. That creep Gloria is teasing her.  
  
[Ariel]  
I can't believe I wet my pants. I was so upset. Mommy told me it was all right but I don't believe her. At least Madelyn is being nice about it. She is really a good friend.  
  
******  
  
[Ariel's reflection during "I don't exist."]  
I got put in the reality where I was never born. I think I got to help Madelyn a little. I helped her find a friend. I helped Mommy too. I was so glad to get back home with my mommy who loves me and Madelyn who is my best friend.  
  
[Madelyn]  
I just visited the reality where I never existed. I hope I helped Daddy some while I was over there. I know I was able to help Ariel. I got her talking and I told Aunt Amy that Moonbeam is her kitten here. So she got Moonbeam. Annika was fine over there. She did talk to me. I was glad to get home and see Mama again. I was also glad to be with my best friend, Ariel.  



	6. Part Three Daisy and Maggie: Subpart A

Hi Everyone! Now we are on to Daisy and Maggie's part in the "Friendship Series." Theirs might be as long as Annika and Gloria's part since they are older.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
Friendship Series  
Part Three: Daisy and Maggie  
Subpart A  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
About a week after Daisy's birth...  
  
Lita sat down on the couch with Daisy in her arms. She smiled down at the small infant. "I can't believe how beautiful she is," Lita thought to herself. "This is like a wonderful dream."  
Daisy gazed back with her large green eyes. "I bet you are hungry aren't you," Lita asked. She opened up her blouse and began feeding her baby when there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in!"  
Setsuna came in carrying her own three-week-old daughter, Maggie. "I wanted to see how you were doing," she stated.  
"We are doing fine," Lita replied. She gazed at Maggie. "They came so close didn't they?"  
"They sure did," Setsuna replied. She gazed down at Maggie. "I know these two are going to be close."  
"When Daisy visited me in the past she mentioned Maggie several times," Lita recalled.  
"Maggie didn't visit me as often but being the Guardian of Time gives me some knowledge," Setsuna stated. "I foresee a great friendship here. They will consider each other sisters."  
Lita gazed at Setsuna. Somehow the mysterious Guardian of Time always baffled her. She looked down at Daisy. How much of her future was already written?  
  
******  
  
The first year of Maggie and Daisy's lives was very eventful. Mina got pregnant next and everyone had vague memories of the rude, obnoxious child visiting in the 20th century. Rini started kindergarten. Daisy showed signs of inheriting her mother's temper. Maggie was a good quiet baby. Setsuna regretted having to spend so much time at her post but Gary was a loving father who adored his baby daughter and nurtured her well.  
Daisy was a very active baby and was walking by the time she was a year old. Maggie was more placid. By the time she was fifteen months she still was not walking. Setsuna was concerned but Amy assured her that she would be all right. In the meantime Raye got pregnant and a month after that Mina gave birth to her daughter, Gloria. Amy and Hotaru had their hands very full now with two toddlers an infant and a pregnant woman to care for.  
One day Setsuna came by to visit Lita. She set Maggie down on the floor. Daisy immediately toddled over to her.  
"It looks like they are going to be close," Lita mused. "They already love each other."  
"They sure do," Setsuna agreed. "I just wish Maggie would start walking."  
"She will," Lita assured her. She watched as Daisy suddenly took a toy from Maggie's hands and walked away. "Daisy sweetie don't take the toy away from Maggie."  
"Wait," Setsuna placed a hand on Lita's shoulder to stop her. Lita and Setsuna watched as Maggie stood up. She took some unsteady steps and then walked carefully after Daisy.  
"She's walking," Lita gasped.  
"I am so glad," Setsuna cried in delight. She dashed over and picked Maggie up. "Good job my darling."  
  
******  
  
Two years later...  
Maggie and Daisy grew and so did the family at the palace. By the time they were two the Mars family was blessed with Annika, and Michiru and Haruka adopted twins, Hope and Faith. By the time they were three Madelyn had been born to the Saturn family and the Mercury family announced their upcoming arrival. Maggie and Daisy were very close friends. With Setsuna always being at the Gates of Time Lita became like a second mother to Maggie. She didn't mind. Maggie was a good sweet child and provided a sharp contrast to Daisy's fierce temper.  
One day Gary found he had to go out of town on business. There were some ripples in the time stream so Pluto could not leave her post to stay with her daughter. Lita graciously offered to keep Maggie for a few days. Daisy was very excited about it.  
Gary arrived at Lita's quarters with Maggie in his arms. Maggie was clinging to her father. "I really appreciate you keeping Maggie with you," he told Lita.  
"Oh it is no problem," Lita replied as she took Maggie's bag. "She is a very well-behaved child."  
"Setsuna is really upset that she is stuck at her post," Gary sighed. He turned to Maggie. "Now Angel you be a good girl and I bet Aunt Lita or Uncle Ken will take you to see Mama later.  
"Kay Papa," Maggie hugged Gary tightly and then reached for Lita who took her into her arms. "Warm like Mama's"  
Gary kissed Maggie on the cheek. "Goodbye honey I love you."  
"Love you too Papa," Maggie whispered. As soon as Gary left a tear began to trickle down Maggie's cheek.  
"Hey it's all right," Lita tried to console the little girl. "You know Papa will be back."  
"I know," whispered Maggie.  
"Maggie," Daisy came bounding in. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was still loose around her face. "We gonna play lots." She saw Maggie crying and stopped. "Mommy why Maggie sad?"  
"Maggie misses her mommy and daddy right now," Lita explained. She sat down on the couch and placed Maggie on her knee. She held out her other arms for Daisy who immediately climbed onto the other knee.  
"Poor Maggie," Daisy patted Maggie's hand. "I share my mommy with you."  
"That's sweet of you Daisy," Lita kissed her little girl. "Tell you what girls. Let's get you dressed Daisy and then we can bake cookies. Would you girls like that?"  
"Yeah," Daisy screeched in delight.  
"Would you like that Maggie," Lita asked and Maggie nodded her head. "Then let's do it." Daisy bounded off toward her room with Lita and Maggie following.  
  
That afternoon both girls were down for a nap. Daisy was very tired from baking cookies so she fell asleep almost immediately. Maggie could not sleep. She was missing her parents too much. Finally she got up and went to the living room. Lita was thumbing through a cookbook when she heard the pitter patter of little feet. She looked up and saw Maggie. "Hi Sweetie can't you sleep?"  
Maggie shook her head. Lita held out her arms and Maggie climbed onto her lap. She rested her head against Lita's chest for a minute and then spoke up, "Mama don't want me."  
"Now why do you say that," asked Lita. "Your mama loves you very much."  
"She not with me all the time," Maggie replied. "You always with Daisy. Annika, Gloria, and the others always have their mamas. Mine not stay with me."  
"Oh Sweetie," Lita pulled the little girl into her arms. "Mama loves you so much. She has told me she wishes she could be with you all the time."  
"Really," asked Maggie.  
"Yes," Lita assured her. "Now how about I tuck you back into bed? Little girls need their sleep." Maggie gave an enormous yawn and nodded her head. Lita carried her back into the bedroom and tucked her back into bed. Once she left she made a private note in her mind to talk to Pluto that day.  
  
Sailor Pluto stood at the Gates of Time. Her heart was feeling very heavy right now. She knew Gary was away and she was regretting that she was unable to leave her post. Maggie was growing up too fast and she was missing it.  
"Sailor Pluto," Lita came in.  
"Greetings Lita," Pluto replied. "What brings you here?"  
"I have Ken watching the girls right now," Lita replied. I wanted to talk to you about Maggie."  
"I know how she is feeling right now," Pluto whispered. "It breaks my heart that I can't be with her."  
"I know but Maggie is too young to understand that right now," Lita explained. "I was wondering if I could bring her here to visit you later."  
"Please do," begged Pluto. "I do so want to see her."  
  
Later on after dinner that evening Lita brought both Maggie and Daisy to the Gates of Time. Pluto was waiting for them.  
"Mama," Maggie squealed as she jumped into her mother's open arms.  
"Hi Darling," Pluto replied hugging her daughter tightly. "Are you being good for Aunt Lita and Uncle Ken?"  
"Yes Mama I be good," Maggie chirped.  
"I'm glad," Pluto gazed into her daughter's eyes. "I wish I didn't have to stay here right now so I could be with you while Papa is away."  
"I miss you Mama," Maggie told her.  
"I miss you too Darling," Pluto glanced over at Lita who had Daisy in her arms. "But you have got a very good friend who I know loves having you."  
"I love Daisy," Maggie whispered.  
"I know you do," Pluto smiled. "Whenever you and Daisy want to come here just have Aunt Lita bring you."  
"Kay Mama," Maggie gave her mother a kiss. Pluto handed Maggie over to Lita. With both little girls in her arms Lita walked away. Pluto turned back to the gates. She was glad her little girl had such a good friend.  
  
******  
  
Time passed and Amy had her little girl. By then Maggie and Daisy were four years old which meant they only had one more year before school began. Rini was off training in the 20th century, which left the queen and king missing their child. Palla and Ves took turns taking Maggie and Daisy around the palace to the areas children were allowed to go to once they started school. Daisy, being an adventurous child loved it. She could not wait until she had more run of the palace.  
A strong rivalry had grown between Daisy and Mina's headstrong daughter Gloria. Even though Gloria was only three she was rude, obnoxious and aggressive. Daisy, having inherited her mother's temper found Gloria very annoying. Many times she was striking out at Gloria.  
One day the Scouts had taken their children outside. They sat under the gazebo and watched the children playing. Amy had brought out the baby swing for Ariel and put her in it.  
Daisy and Maggie had gone to the sandbox to play. Setsuna was able to take time away from her post to spend with Maggie that day. It was a beautiful day and everyone was enjoying the outdoors.  
"Let's build a road," Daisy suggested.  
"Okay," Maggie chirped back. The two little girls began to smooth out a path of sand to make it resemble a road. Gloria came bounding over. Seeing the road she decided to trample it.  
"Gloria don't do that," Daisy snapped angrily.  
"Yes," Gloria stated and she stamped on it some more.  
"Gloria," Maggie whined. "You messed it up." Gloria did not listen. She continued to mess with it. Maggie reached over and tried to push Gloria off of it. "Stop it."  
Gloria grabbed a handful of sand and threw it in Maggie's face. Maggie began to scream as the sand got into her eyes. Daisy angrily jumped on Gloria and began to wrestle her. Gloria began screaming. She reached up and pulled Daisy's ponytail.  
"Daisy," Lita shouted grabbing Daisy by the shoulders. Mina pulled Gloria to her feet. Setsuna had gone over and picked Maggie up. She began trying to get the sand out of Maggie's eyes.  
"Gloria threw sand in Maggie's eyes," Daisy shouted angrily.  
"Maggie pushed me," Gloria cried.  
"She messed up our road," Daisy screamed.  
"Enough," Mina stated angrily. She swatted Gloria's backside. Gloria began howling. "I saw you throw sand into Maggie's eyes. That was not a nice thing to do. We are going inside and you are going to have a time out."  
"No time-out," Gloria shouted but Mina did not listen. She took Gloria inside.  
Daisy was about to go back to playing when Lita grabbed her by the hand and began pulling her inside. "Let me go," Daisy shouted. "Gloria was the bad one. Not me." Lita did not listen. Daisy began kicking and screaming but Lita's strength surpassed hers. Lita dragged her daughter to their quarters and opened the door.  
"I am very upset with you Daisy Julia Kino," Lita shouted. "How many times have I told you to keep your hands to yourself?"  
"But Mommy Gloria throw sand in Maggie's eyes," Daisy wailed. She knew when her mother said her full name she was in big trouble.  
"And we saw it happen," Lita explained. "You should not have hit Gloria."  
"But Mommy," Daisy cried.  
"Enough," Lita snapped. She put Daisy over her knees. Daisy began screaming when she realized what was happening. Lita delivered several swats to Daisy's backside. Daisy began crying. When she was finished spanking Daisy, Lita put her in the corner. "You can just sit there for a while and think about what you did."  
Daisy sniffled as she sat in the corner. All she wanted to do was help Maggie and she got into trouble.  
  
With Amy's help Setsuna managed to get the sand out of Maggie's eyes. Maggie had been crying the entire time.  
"There you go," Amy stated in a comforting voice. "It's all out now."  
"Thank you Amy," Setsuna said in relief as she picked Maggie up. Maggie sniffled as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder.  
"All those tears helped," Amy replied. "It helped wash the sand out."  
"Daisy in trouble," Maggie sobbed.  
"It's okay Darling," Setsuna replied. "Daisy will always be fighting for you and she needs to learn to find other ways to help her friends."  
"Nani," asked Maggie in confusion."  
"Sorry Maggie," Setsuna kissed Maggie on the head. "Don't worry about Daisy. She'll be fine."  
Ariel began fussing from her carrier. Amy went over and picked her up. "Are you hungry Darling," she asked. "We'll get that taken care of." She turned to Setsuna. "Just keep an eye on her to see if her eyes show any signs of irritation. If they do just let me know."  
"Thank you Amy," Setsuna replied gratefully. Carrying Maggie she left Amy's office.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Lita finally came over and picked Daisy up out of the corner. She took the child to the couch and sat down with Daisy on her lap. "Do you know why Mommy was upset with you," she asked.  
"I hurt Gloria," Daisy replied.  
"Yes," Lita nodded. "I know you just wanted to help Maggie but fighting is not the answer. When another child hurts Maggie you need to tell one of us and we will deal with it. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Mommy," Daisy sniffled. "I sorry."  
"I know you are Sweetie," Lita wrapped her arms around the little girl. "But I still love you."  
"Love you too Mommy," Daisy flung her arms around Lita's neck and hugged her tightly.  
  
******  
  
Time passed and Maggie and Daisy continued to be close friends. Maggie was very levelheaded and she was a good balance for hot-tempered Daisy. With Pluto always at her post and Gary always busy with knight practice Maggie spent a lot of time over in Jupiter's quarters. Either Gary or Lita took Maggie to visit Pluto on a daily basis.  
One day Lita and Raye decided to go to the park. Lita offered to take Maggie while Raye, with some reluctance agreed to take Gloria so that Mina could take care of some things in her quarters. They brought a picnic lunch and Raye and Lita sat down and watched the children play.  
"How goes the potty-training," asked Lita.  
"It's going," Raye sighed. Annika was two and Raye was going through the difficult process of trying to get her out of diapers. "Some days we do really well and other days we don't do anything."  
"I remember those days," Lita laughed. "I am glad those days are behind me." Raye gave her a dark look in response.  
"Aunt Raye," Gloria ran up to her. She was doing a little dance. "I gotta go potty."  
"Let's go then," Raye took Gloria's hand. She reached down and picked Annika up. "You might as well give it a try too." Raye walked off with the two little girls. Lita smiled and turned toward the swings where Maggie and Daisy were. Lita jumped up in horror. They were gone.  
  
"Wait for me Daisy," Maggie called as she tried to keep up with her friend.  
"I wanna catch that butterfly," Daisy called back. The two little girls had been playing on the swings when Daisy spotted a pretty butterfly. She decided she wanted to catch it. She had taken off with Maggie trailing her.  
"Where is it," asked Maggie.  
"Gone," Daisy replied sadly as the butterfly fluttered up out of reach.  
"I guess we need to get back to your mama," Maggie said. She and Daisy turned. "I don't see her."  
"We ran really far," Daisy gasped as realization came over her. "I dunno where we are."  
"We need to find Aunt Lita," Maggie and Daisy went off in search of Lita.  
  
"When did you last see them," Endymion asked Lita.  
"I only turned my back on them for a second and they were gone," Lita moaned tearfully.  
"Calm down we'll find them," Ken tried to comfort his wife.  
"I am already working on it," Mercury stated. She had her visor on and her computer out trying pick up their life scans.  
"I already have the guards out looking too," Serenity assured them.  
"I suggest we split up and look for them," Mina suggested. She pulled out her transformation pen. The others did the same. Everyone transformed and set off in different directions to find the lost girls.  
  
"Daisy I scared," Maggie whimpered. She and Daisy realized that they were hopelessly lost in the streets of Crystal Tokyo.  
"Not me," Daisy scoffed but inside she was frightened. She and Maggie had wandered through the park and had exited it without realizing it. Now they had found themselves in the city surrounded by people.  
"I wanna go home," Maggie sobbed.  
"Are you lost little girls," asked a man. The children looked up and saw a very scary man standing by them.  
"Go way," Daisy shouted. "Mommy told me not to talk with strangers."  
"That was a good mommy," the man laughed. "But I only saw a couple of pretty little girls and thought I would help."  
"You not a nice man," Daisy shouted.  
"And you aren't a nice girl," the man stated. He turned to Maggie. "But I would like you. You seem like a nice little girl."  
"No," Maggie screamed as the man grabbed her. She tried to hold onto a street lamp but couldn't. Daisy grabbed Maggie's hand and tried to pull her. Both children were screaming.  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!" The attack flew in and hit the man. He dropped Maggie to the ground. Daisy ran over and held her friend.  
"Get away from those children," Uranus ordered as she and Neptune came up with a group of palace guards. "You are under arrest for attempted kidnapping."  
"Damn," the man muttered as the guards led him away.  
Neptune picked up the two children. "Are you both all right," she asked.  
"I'm scared Aunt Michiru," sobbed Maggie as she buried her head in Neptune's shoulder.  
"Well you are both safe now," Uranus replied as she took Daisy into her arms. "Both of your parents are worried about you."  
Daisy immediately burst into tears. She could not pretend she wasn't scared any longer.  
  
"Daisy," Lita shrieked as she grabbed her child out of Haruka's arms. She hugged Daisy tightly. "Oh thank goodness you are all right." Daisy clung to her mother and cried.  
"Maggie," Setsuna snatched Maggie out of Michiru's arms. She had left her post to help search for the children and was relieved when she saw that her daughter was all right.  
"Mama," Maggie howled. "A mean man tried to take me."  
"I know Darling," Setsuna whispered. "But the mean man is gone now."  
"I sorry Mommy," sobbed Daisy. "I didn't mean too."  
"I know Sweetie," Lita replied. "I'm just glad you are all right."  
"Now that these two are back I need to check them both over," Amy stated as she came up. "Please bring them both to my office."  
"We will," Gary replied as they all followed Amy to her office.  
  
That night while Lita was tucking Daisy into bed she decided to talk to the child about staying with her when they were outside the palace grounds.  
"You mustn't wander off like that," Lita told her sternly. "Mommy was very worried about you."  
"Sorry Mommy," Daisy replied. "I saw a butterfly and wanted to chase it."  
"I know," Lita stroked a lock of hair out of her daughter's eyes.  
"I was scared when that man try to take Maggie," Daisy choked. "I was scared I never see Maggie again."  
"You love Maggie so much don't you," asked Lita. Daisy nodded her head. "Well you and Maggie are both all right but remember not to wander off again."  
"We won't," Daisy shook her head hard.  
"Good girl," Lita kissed Daisy on the head. "I love you."  
"Love you too Mommy," Daisy replied as she snuggled down to go to sleep  
  
Setsuna sat on Maggie's bed. She held Maggie in her arms and held her close. Maggie had been clinging to her since she was returned to the palace and showed no signs of letting go soon.  
"Mama," Maggie murmured.  
"Yes Darling," Setsuna replied.  
"Daisy tried to save me," Maggie stated.  
"She's a brave girl isn't she," Setsuna asked.  
"What's brave," asked Maggie puzzled.  
[Author's note: I am going under the assumption that a four-year-old is not really going to know the meaning of the word brave]  
"It means that she will do things even if she is scared too," Setsuna replied.  
"I was so scared Mama," Maggie shuddered. "I didn't want to go with the bad man."  
"I am just glad you are safe," Setsuna whispered. She held her daughter close until the child fell asleep in her arms.  
  
******  
  
The time came when Maggie and Daisy turned five and entered kindergarten. They were both excited and the teacher, Ms. James had an excellent reputation. Maggie showed signs of being a very quick learner. Daisy preferred to play but she did what she was supposed to do.  
During that year another member was added to the palace family. Daisy, Maggie and Rini found a lunar kitten on the way home from school one day. His name was Crescent and he came from the Silver Millenium. Luna and Artemis discovered that Queen Serenity had sent him to this time to be a guide with Diana. It was also discovered that Crescent parents had lived on Jupiter. Serenity immediately agreed that Daisy should have Crescent. Daisy was thrilled. Crescent became a close friend and a constant playmate for Daisy and Maggie.  
One day Maggie had come over and she and Daisy were playing a game in her room. Crescent was sitting on the bed watching them.  
"I'm tired of this game," Daisy sighed after a while. "Let's do something else."  
"Let's play house," Maggie suggested.  
"No fun," Daisy pouted. "My dolls don't do anything. Maybe Aunt Amy will let us use Ariel."  
"Don't count on it," Crescent piped up. "Ariel is only one and Amy will not let you use her as a toy."  
"I know what we can do," Daisy suggested as a gleam came into her eyes. She pulled some doll clothes out of a drawer and grabbed Crescent.  
"Hey," he shouted in protest. "What do you think you are doing?"  
"You're going to be the baby," Daisy replied. Maggie giggled and she came over to help.  
"I am not wearing these frilly doll clothes," Crescent protested as he tried squirming away.  
"But you look so cute," Maggie cooed as she tied a pink bonnet around Crescent's head.  
"There now you can be our baby," Daisy giggled. Crescent sat their dressed in a pink dress and bonnet.  
"If anyone else sees me like this I'll never hear the end of this," Crescent grumbled.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Maggie ran to answer it. It was Rini with Diana riding on top of her head. "Hi Maggie," Rini called. "Diana wanted to see Crescent."  
"Okay," Maggie chirped. She stepped aside to let Rini and Diana in. Daisy came in carrying Crescent. Rini and Diana took one look at him and burst out laughing.  
"Great," grumbled Crescent.  
"Don't you look pretty," cooed Diana.  
"And I bet you never went through this," Crescent grumbled.  
"I have," laughed Diana. "But then I am girl so being dressed in doll clothes wasn't so bad."  
"Well then how about you get dressed up then," Crescent snapped.  
"That's a good idea," Daisy shrieked. "Then we can have twins."  
"I'm outta here," Diana quickly scooted through the cat door and out of sight.  
"Rini do something," pleaded Crescent.  
"Okay I will," Rini giggled. She grabbed Ken's camera and pointed it at Crescent. "Smile." She clicked the picture. Crescent let out a loud howl.  
  
"You couldn't have had a son," Crescent grumbled later as Lita took the doll clothes off of him.  
"Sorry," Lita grinned. She had come back and saw poor Crescent being dressed up by Daisy and Maggie. She immediately came to his rescue. "But I am afraid when you live with little girls stuff like this is going to happen."  
"Lucky me," sighed Crescent. "Artemis and Luna will never let me live this down."  
"If Luna starts teasing you then mention the dress she had to wear back in the 20th century," Lita advised him.  
"What happened," asked Crescent in interest.  
"One of the Starlights Yaten needed a pet for a publicity shoot," Lita explained. "He did not know Luna was Serena's cat. Poor Luna had to go through a bath and was dressed up. She looked really funny."  
"I'll remember that," Crescent chuckled. "But please talk to those two little girls about me?"  
"I'll do that," Lita promised.  
  
******  
  
Lita kept her promise to Crescent. Daisy and Maggie gave up trying to dress him up again. She had also been right about Luna. When Luna started to make a snide comment about Crescent being all dressed up he mentioned the incident with Yaten. That quickly shut Luna up.  
Now that Maggie and Daisy were in kindergarten they were expected to attend palace parties. Their first one was coming up. Rini was glad that she would no longer be the only child at the parties.  
"Now," Setsuna stated as she finished tying ribbon in Maggie's hair. "Do you remember how you are supposed to behave?"  
"Yes Mama," Maggie replied. "I need to be on my best behavior and remember my manners."  
"Good girl," Setsuna smiled as she picked her daughter up. "Of course I know I can count on you to be good." Maggie was only five but she already showed signs of being responsible.  
"Daisy will be there too," Maggie stated. "We can play together."  
"Yes but don't get into things you aren't suppose too," Setsuna reminded her.  
"Kay Mama," Maggie promised.  
"I see my two dates are ready," Gary came in wearing his tuxedo. "How are my two pretty girls?"  
"We are waiting for our handsome prince," Setsuna laughed as she shifted Maggie in her arms. The three of them headed toward the palace ballroom.  
  
"I told you these were boring," Rini muttered to Maggie and Daisy later on.  
"I wanna to go play," Daisy pouted.  
"We have to be on our best behavior," Maggie reminded Daisy. "Why don't we go and get something to eat."  
"Okay," Daisy muttered. She followed Maggie over to the buffet table. She grabbed a cookie and ate it. "Not as good as Mommy's," she commented.  
"No one's cooking is as good as your mom's," Rini added.  
A young girl of about fifteen came scurrying out. She was the daughter of one of the servants. Sometimes her mother would pay her some money to help out at these parties. The girl replaced an empty platter of food with a full one. She turned around and accidentally crashed into Daisy who fell on the floor.  
"Oh I am so sorry little princess," the girl gasped.  
"Watch where you are going," yelled Daisy whose temper had gotten the best of her.  
"I am really sorry," the girl moaned as she helped Daisy up. "I hope I didn't hurt you." She quickly checked to see if Daisy was okay and then scurried back to the kitchen.  
"I am going to get that clumsy girl," Daisy growled angrily. She balled up her fists and started after the girl.  
Maggie grabbed her, "Don't or you'll get into trouble."  
"But she knocked me over," Daisy protested.  
"She didn't mean to," Rini pointed out. "Calm down."  
"Please Daisy," begged Maggie. She hugged Daisy tightly. "Don't go after her."  
Daisy gave a gusty sigh. "All right," she muttered and went back to the food.  
Nearby Lita and Ken had seen the entire thing. Both of them heaved a breath of relief when they saw Maggie stop Daisy from going after the girl. "It's a good thing Maggie is so levelheaded," Ken mused. "Otherwise we would have had a problem."  
"I agree," Lita sighed. "They are a good balance for each other."  
  
******  
  
Time passed and the two little girls finished Kindergarten. They entered first grade with Ms. Hoshino as a teacher. Ms. Hoshino was a very good teacher and tried to keep friends together as long as they kept each other out of trouble. Maggie and Daisy were both obedient and kept out of trouble in the classroom.  
Rini was now in the fifth grade and the schoolwork was getting harder for her. Fortunately she had inherited her father's study habits instead of her mother's. Everyone was glad about that. Raye had vocalized that one night and wound up in an argument with Serenity. Little Annika just sat wide-eyed as she watched that. Rini had seen the two fighting with each other many times in both the 20th and the 30th centuries so this was not new to her.  
Rini also tried to keep up with her responsibility of making sure Maggie and Daisy got home. She knew that next year Annika, Gloria and the twins would be joining them. The few children of the servants went to different schools but they were not the children of public figures so their chances of being in danger were slimmer. Fortunately most people were too afraid to try and harm the children of the Sailor Scouts. Anyone who did try would be on a death wish.  
One morning Daisy was getting ready for school. She stood still while Lita put her hair up in a ponytail. "Now remember what I told you," asked Lita.  
"Yes Mommy," Daisy replied. "You told me that Rini will not be walking home with us today so me and Maggie have to come straight home."  
"That's right," Lita stated as she kissed Daisy. "I don't want any stops or side visits. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Mommy," Daisy replied.  
"Good," Lita smiled. "Let's finish getting you ready."  
  
Meanwhile Gary was taking Maggie to the Gates of Time to see her mother. Sailor Pluto had wanted to see Maggie and asked Gary to bring her over.  
"Mama," Maggie cried as she ran over to her mother.  
"Hi Darling," Pluto picked the small child up. "I see you are ready for school."  
"Yes," Maggie replied. "Me and Daisy have to go home by ourselves today."  
"That's 'Daisy and I'" Pluto corrected. She smiled at her daughter. "There will be times when you have to decide between compassion and the right thing. Someone you care for will need you. She will want you to stay with her because she is scared but you may have to leave her to save her."  
"Nani," demanded Maggie in confusion.  
"Just remember what I said," Pluto told her. She gave Maggie a kiss goodbye. "Have a good day in school and I will see you later."  
"Okay bye Mama," Maggie gave her mother a hug. She then took Gary's hand and left the Gates of Time."  
Pluto watched after her daughter. "Do the right thing my darling."  
  
Maggie and Daisy were on their way home from school. Daisy was happy because she did not get into any fights today. That meant no notes. She knew her mother would be very happy.  
"Remember we have to go right home," Maggie reminded her.  
"I know," Daisy sighed. She was excited to be getting home. Her mother promised her a treat if she went for five days without a note from the teacher. Today was day five.  
"It's getting windy," Maggie commented. She was right. It was very windy and it was picking up.  
Suddenly the wind lifted Daisy's beret right off her head. "Oh no," she wailed. "I have to get it. Mommy made that for me." She began to chase after it. Maggie followed her. She tried to keep up but Daisy was faster than she was. Daisy finally caught up with it. "I got it," she yelled. She turned around. Maggie bent down to pull her sock up when she heard a scream. She looked up and saw that Daisy was gone.  
"Daisy," she shouted. "Where are you?"  
"I'm down here," Daisy called. Maggie walked around and saw an old well. She looked down and saw that Daisy had fallen in.  
"Are you all right," she asked. "What happened?"  
"I didn't see it and I walked over it," Daisy sobbed. "My shoulder and leg really hurt."  
Maggie stretched her arm down and tried to reach Daisy but she couldn't. Daisy was too far down. "I'll go get someone," she called.  
"No please," cried Daisy. "Don't leave me alone."  
"But no one knows where we are," Maggie protested. "I can't get you out."  
"Please don't leave me alone," begged Daisy.  
Maggie hesitated. She did not know what to do. She knew Daisy was scared but she had to get help. "What can I do," she asked herself. She suddenly remembered what her mother told her this morning and she knew what she had to do. "Daisy," she called. "I am going to go back to the palace and get your mom. I promise I won't be long."  
"Please Maggie don't leave me," wailed Daisy.  
"I have to get help," Maggie shouted. "I'll be back." She took off toward the palace. Daisy sat feeling alone and frightened.  
  
"Where are they," Lita was demanding. "They should have been home by now."  
"Calm down Lita," Raye ordered. "They probably just got sidetracked."  
"I knew I should have picked them up," Lita sighed.  
"They'll be here," Serenity assured her.  
"Here comes Maggie," Mina announced. Sure enough Maggie came flying in.  
"Maggie where is Daisy," Lita cried.  
"Aunt Lita Daisy fell down a well," Maggie gasped. "The wind blew her hat off and when she got it she fell in the well on her way back."  
"Oh my goodness," gasped Lita.  
"Come on let's transform and we'll go get her," Mina ordered.  
"I'll call Amy," Serenity stated.  
"Let's go," Jupiter shouted and they took off after Maggie.  
  
Daisy was crying. It was starting to get cold and she was shivering. The pain in her shoulder and leg were unbearable. She really wanted her mother right now.  
"Daisy," a voice called. Daisy realized it was her mother.  
"Mommy," she cried.  
"We're here Darling and we are going to get you out," Jupiter called.  
"Stand back," Venus's voice was heard. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" The chain of gold hearts looped around Daisy's waist. "Help me pull her up," Venus shouted. Daisy felt herself being lifted up and pulled out of the well. In a few minutes she was in her mother's arms.  
"Oh thank goodness," Jupiter gasped as she flooded her daughter's face with kisses.  
"Lay her down Jupiter," Mercury ordered. "I need to check her over." Jupiter lay Daisy down and Mercury scanned her with her visor. "There doesn't seem to be any fractures but it seems she has dislocated her shoulder. We need to get her back to the palace so I can treat her." Jupiter nodded. Mercury placed her hand on Jupiter's shoulder. She hit her tiara and in a flash three of them disappeared.  
"Come on Maggie," Mars picked the tired child up. "We'll get you back so that you can see her. Maggie nodded her head. She was relieved that her best friend was going to be fine.  
  
"She's going to be fine," Amy informed Lita and Ken. "But I would like to keep her here overnight for observation."  
"Of course," Lita agreed. "I am just glad she is all right."  
"So am I," Ken added. "May go and see her now?"  
"Of course," Amy replied. She led the two of them into the room. Daisy was lying in bed with Hotaru sitting beside her.  
"Daisy," Lita flew over to her and hugged her.  
"Mommy, Daddy," Daisy cried as she hugged her mother back.  
"How are you doing honey," Ken asked.  
"It hurts," Daisy moaned as she pointed to her shoulder.  
"Aunt Amy said it would for a few days," Hotaru reminded her. She turned to Lita. "I assume you will be staying the night with her."  
"Definitely," Lita firmly said. "No one will keep me away from her tonight."  
"Am I going to be here for a long time," asked Daisy.  
"Just for tonight," Ken replied. "Aunt Amy said you should be able to go home tomorrow."  
"Good," Daisy heaved a breath of relief. "Can I see Maggie?"  
"Well," Lita murmured. Amy was very strict about children visiting in the hospital.  
"It's okay," Amy spoke up. "I'll make an exception this time."  
"Thank you," Lita replied.  
"But only this once," Amy firmly stated. She left to put a call into Gary.  
  
Maggie was supposed to be doing her homework but she found it difficult to concentrate. She was worried about Daisy and wanted to see her. It had scared her when her best friend had fallen in the well. Maggie wandered if this was what her mother had been talking about this morning.  
Gary came walking in. "Papa," Maggie cried as she jumped into Gary's arms.  
"Hi honey," Gary replied as he scooped his daughter up. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm worried about Daisy," Maggie whimpered. "I want to see her."  
"Well Aunt Amy just called me," Gary informed her. "She is going to bend the rules a little and let you visit her in the hospital."  
"Really," asked Maggie happily.  
"Yes," Gary replied. "So let's go." He had to run to keep up with his daughter as she flew out of their quarters. When they got to Amy's office Maggie barged in.  
"Aunt Amy where is Daisy," she asked.  
"Slow down," Amy laughed. "Just remember it is only this one time."  
"I know," Maggie replied. Amy led Maggie and Gary into the room where Daisy was staying. Lita and Ken were both sitting beside her. "Daisy," she squealed.  
"Maggie," Daisy cried back. She held out her good arm and she and Maggie hugged. "I am so glad to see you."  
"So you're not mad at me for leaving you," asked Maggie.  
"No because you went and got Mommy."  
"You did the right thing Maggie," Lita gave Maggie a kiss. "I know you wanted to stay with Daisy but if you had stayed we would have had to search for both of you and then things could have gotten worst."  
"Especially since it started raining," added Ken.  
"You are my best friend Maggie," Daisy declared.  
""You're my best friend too," Maggie replied and the two little girls hugged again.  
  
Setsuna was able to leave her post for a little while. She knew what had happened and felt that Maggie would need her. Michiru told her that Amy allowed Maggie to visit Daisy in the hospital so Setsuna was heading over there.  
Amy was still there but it looked like she was getting ready to head back to her quarters. Two-year-old Ariel was toddling around her. "Hello Amy," Setsuna walked in.  
"Hello Setsuna," Amy replied as she picked Ariel up. "I was getting ready to go. The night nurse is here."  
"I thought I would see if Maggie and Gary were still here since they aren't in our quarters."  
"Yes they are still here," Amy said. "Maggie is exhausted so I doubt she'll be awake much longer. It was a stressful day for her."  
"Well I can be here for her tonight," Setsuna informed her.  
"I know she'll be glad to hear that," Amy smiled. "They are down in the first room. Go on down there. I need to get back to my quarters so I can get this little one to bed."  
Setsuna headed to Daisy's room. Lita, Ken and Gary were all watching Maggie and Daisy chatting away with each other.  
"Maggie look whose here," Gary told his daughter.  
Maggie looked up and saw Setsuna. "Mama," she squealed as she jumped into Setsuna's arms.  
"Hi Darling," Setsuna kissed Maggie. She glanced down at Daisy. "I'm glad you are going to be all right."  
"Thank you Aunt Setsuna," Daisy replied.  
"I am going to be with you tonight," Setsuna told Maggie.  
"Really," asked Maggie in delight.  
"She needs you tonight," Gary told her.  
Lita stood up. "I think its time we should put a little girl to bed for the night. Maggie you did a good job and I thank you for coming to get us. Daisy will be out of here tomorrow so why don't you come over after school?"  
"Can I Papa," asked Maggie.  
"Of course," Gary replied. Everyone said goodnight and the Pluto family left the hospital.  
  
That night Setsuna was getting Maggie ready for bed. "Mama," Maggie murmured. "Did you know this was going to happen?"  
"In a way," Setsuna replied as she tucked Maggie into bed. "I just wanted to encourage you to do the right thing."  
"I did do the right thing didn't I," asked Maggie.  
"Yes you did," Setsuna replied. "And I am very proud of you."  
"I'm glad Daisy is going to be all right," Maggie yawned.  
"You and she are very good friends and you always will be," Setsuna whispered as she kissed Maggie goodnight. She brushed back a lock of hair out of the child's face and watched as she fell asleep.  
  
To be continued...  



	7. 

Hi Everyone! Now we are on to Subpart B in Daisy and Maggie's part in the "Friendship Series" and yes there will be a Subpart C. Thank you for all of the positive reviews on this series.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
Friendship Series  
Part Three: Daisy and Maggie  
Subpart B  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
  
Daisy recovered from her fall in the well and life went on at the Crystal Palace. Rini looked forward to the day when the other children would become Chibi Scouts. However Luna and Artemis told her that they had to wait until Ariel was six. That was another four years away. Rini waited patiently and endured her practices with the adult Scouts.  
Christmas approached and it showed signs of being one of the coldest winters in Crystal Tokyo. Everyone hoped for a white Christmas. This was going to be a special Christmas because it was the first one where all the children were going to be aware of what was happening now that Ariel was two.  
A week before Christmas Maggie came to spend the night with Daisy. It was a cold night and snow was in the forecast. Daisy and Maggie eagerly watched out for it.  
"How about if we bake a cake," Lita asked the girls. Daisy was learning how to cook and like her mother loved it.  
"Yes," Daisy squealed in delight. Maggie nodded eagerly. The three of them got to work in the kitchen. Crescent came in at the sound of mixing.  
"Are we making cake," he asked eagerly.  
"Yes," Daisy dipped her finger in the batter and then held it out for Crescent to lick off.  
"Delicious as always Ms. Lita," he stated. "I hope I will get a piece of the finished product."  
"There will be a piece for you Crescent," Lita promised.  
After the cake was baked Lita brought it into the living room. Everyone enjoyed a piece of it along with some hot chocolate.  
"My compliments to the chefs," Ken declared. "I am a lucky man to have such good cooks in my family."  
"Did you marry Mommy because she is a good cook Daddy," Daisy asked.  
"That was one of the many reasons," Ken replied as he kissed Lita.  
"I was about to say that there had better be other reasons than my cooking," Lita laughed as she and Ken shared a passionate kiss.  
"Yuck Mommy and Daddy do you have to do that," Daisy wailed. Maggie giggled and covered her eyes.  
"I think its time that little girls go to bed," Lita said as she got up.  
"Do we have to Mommy," whined Daisy.  
"Yes we're having fun," Maggie added.  
"It's also late," Lita pointed out. "So let's go."  
  
Sometime during the night Maggie woke up. She looked out the window and saw that it was snowing. In delight she sat up and pulled the curtains open wider. It looked like it had been snowing for a while. A thick blanket of snow covered the ground. Maggie hopped down off the bed and ran over to Daisy's bed. "Daisy," she whispered shaking the bed. "Wake up."  
"Huh what is it," Daisy murmured sleepily.  
"It's snowing," Maggie replied. "Look outside."  
Daisy hopped out of bed and ran to the window. She saw the snow and gave a quiet squeal of delight. "I want to play in it," she declared. "What time is it?"  
Maggie looked at the clock. They were recently learning to tell time in school. "I think it is around five in the morning," she replied.  
"Let's go," Daisy hopped out of bed.  
"Now," Maggie gasped in astonishment. "But it's still dark out."  
"I can't wait until Mommy and Daddy get up," Daisy hissed. "Come on if we're quiet they won't know."  
Maggie followed Daisy out to the coat rack. They pulled on their coats and slipped out the door.  
  
"Maybe we should have gotten dressed," Maggie shivered in the cold. All they had done was pull coats on over their pajamas. In their eagerness to get outside they had gone out in their slippers. It wasn't long before both of their feet had turned blue.  
"If we go in we might wake Mommy and Daddy," Daisy replied. She picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Maggie. It hit her in the head.  
"Hey," Maggie protested. She picked up a handful of snow and threw it back. Pretty soon a grand snowball fight was going on.  
  
A pounding on the door awakened Lita and Ken. Ken groaned and looked at the clock. It said five forty-five. "Who could it be at this time," he grumbled.  
"I don't know but it had better be important," Lita muttered. She pulled on her robe and went to the door with Ken following her. She was surprised to see Pluto standing there. "Don't tell me you get the need to see your daughter at this hour of the morning."  
"No," Pluto replied. "Since Maggie was born I received a motherly instinct when she is in trouble."  
"Trouble," Lita exclaimed. "They are in bed."  
"I am the Guardian of Time," Pluto reminded her. "I know what is happening. Right now two little girls who should be in bed are out playing in the snow."  
"Nani," Lita shouted. She looked and saw that the girls' coats were missing. "Kami-sama," she muttered as she grabbed her coat and boots. "Ken you had better get Amy," she commanded. "I'll go out and get the girls."  
"I'm coming with you," Pluto stated as she powered down. Lita nodded her head and grabbed a couple of blankets. The two women headed down toward the palace entrance.  
  
"Maybe we should go in," Maggie suggested. The two girls were now wet and cold.  
"I don't want Mommy to find us out here," Daisy sighed.  
"Too late," a sharp voice made both girls jump. They looked up and saw Lita and Setsuna standing over them.  
"Mama," Maggie gasped as Setsuna wrapped a blanket around her and picked her up.  
"Mommy," Daisy also gasped. Lita knelt down and wrapped a blanket around her.  
"What do you two think you are doing," asked Lita as she picked her daughter up.  
"We wanted to play in the snow," Maggie explained.  
"This early in the morning and in your pajamas," asked Setsuna as she and Lita carried the girls inside. "You both will catch your death out here."  
Amy and Ken were waiting for them. Amy took one look at the wet, shivering girls and got right to business. "Get them out of those wet clothes," she ordered. She ushered them into the bathroom and began to fill the bathtub with warm water. Lita and Setsuna stripped the girls down and placed them into the tub.  
A while later the girls were sitting on the couch wrapped in blankets. Lita had made hot chocolate for them and they were sipping it.  
"What were you two thinking," asked Amy in an annoyed voice.  
"That's what I was getting ready to ask," Lita muttered. She turned to Daisy, "Well?"  
"We wanted to play in the snow," Daisy replied.  
"It looked so pretty," Maggie added.  
"Well you should have waited until daylight," Setsuna stated sternly.  
"Not to mention you have gotten dressed," Lita added. "I don't want this happening again Daisy or Maggie will not be allowed to spend the night here. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Mommy," Daisy replied.  
"That goes for you too Maggie," Setsuna added.  
"Yes Ma'am," Maggie murmured.  
"I just hope you girls don't get sick," Amy muttered as she gave an enormous yawn.  
"It would be a shame to be sick for Christmas," Ken added.  
"I don't wanna be sick for Christmas," Daisy wailed.  
"Me either," Maggie howled.  
"Well we shall see," Lita sighed.  
  
Fortunately the two girls did not get sick. Christmas day rolled around. The Royal Family and Scouts with their families gathered into the palace living room. The children tore through the gifts under the tree like animals. They were very excited.  
"Mama look at what Santa gave me," Annika squealed as she opened a large present that contained a dollhouse. "I love Santa Claus."  
"She claims to love him but I can't convince her to sit on his lap for a picture," Raye muttered dryly.  
"Maybe when she gets older," Lita laughed  
"Look what I got," Maggie held up a beautiful doll.  
"It looks like the dolls Aunt Mika makes," Rini whispered to Serenity. Serenity and Setsuna shared knowing looks.  
"Mommy why didn't I get a doll like that," Gloria asked with a pout.  
"You got many other things," Mina told her.  
"But I want a doll like that," Gloria shouted.  
"Gloria," Mina's voice held a warning tone. Gloria clamped her mouth shut.  
The adults started talking again while the children resumed their playing. Annika tried to get Gloria to play with her and her new dollhouse but Gloria had her eye on Maggie's doll. She really wanted a doll like that. Finally Maggie laid the doll down to help Ariel with a new toy she got. Gloria made her move and grabbed the doll.  
"My doll," she called.  
"No it's my doll," Maggie protested as she dashed over to get it. She clamped her hands around the doll and began pulling it. Gloria had a tight grasp on the doll and would not let go.  
"Gloria let go," Mina commanded.  
"No I want it," Gloria shouted. Maggie would not release her hold on the doll. Gloria leaned over and clamped her teeth down on Maggie's arm. Maggie let out a loud scream and let go. She burst into tears. Mina and Setsuna both started to head over to deal with their daughters but Daisy got there first.  
"You brat," Daisy shouted as pushed Gloria down. She jumped on top of Gloria and began hitting her. Gloria screamed as she tried to get away from Daisy.  
"Daisy Julia Kino," Lita shrieked as she dashed over. She picked Daisy up and swatted her backside. Daisy burst into tears. Mina had helped Gloria up. Once she determined that her daughter wasn't hurt she too gave her a few swats. Gloria began to cry too.  
"You can just park yourself in the corner and you may not get out until I tell you," Lita told Daisy as she sat the child down.  
"But Mommy she bit Maggie," Daisy protested as tears ran down her face.  
"And you should have stayed out of it," Lita pointed out. "Now not one more word from you. You just sit there and think about what you did."  
"Mama," Maggie sobbed. Setsuna had her in her arms while Amy examined the bite mark. Nearby Greg was trying to calm Ariel down since the noise had upset her.  
"What is it Darling," Setsuna asked.  
"Daisy got into trouble because of me again," Maggie cried.  
"It's not your fault Maggie," Setsuna assured her.  
"She'll be fine," Amy reported. "Gloria did not break the skin so there won't be an infection."  
"That's a relief," Setsuna replied. "Thank you Amy." Amy nodded her head and then went to get Ariel from Greg.  
"But it is my fault Mama," Maggie protested.  
"Sweetie you did not make Daisy come over and start hitting Gloria," Setsuna stated. She looked over at both Daisy and Gloria sitting in their respective corners. "Daisy just needs to learn to control herself when she gets angry."  
Maggie was not convinced but she knew there was no use in arguing with her mother. Annika came running over and asked her to play with her and her dollhouse so Maggie climbed down and joined her.  
After what seemed like an eternity Lita came over and got Daisy out of the corner. "Let's go for a walk so that we can have a talk," Lita said. Daisy took her mother's hand and walked with her. They left the living room and walked around the palace. "What have we talked about?"  
"That I shouldn't fight," Daisy muttered.  
"That's right," Lita replied. "I know Maggie is your friend but you should have let Aunt Mina deal with Gloria. That wasn't your job."  
"But Mommy she made me so mad when she bit Maggie," Daisy protested.  
"I know that was not very nice of her," Lita agreed. "I wonder how Mina does it. But I don't want you fighting. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Mommy," Daisy replied. She stopped walking and looked down. "I'm sorry I ruined Christmas."  
Lita reached down and scooped her daughter us. "You didn't ruin Christmas Darling," she said. "Despite that little incident I have had a wonderful Christmas."  
"Really," asked Daisy.  
"Of course," Lita replied. She kissed her daughter. "I know what it is like to want to defend your friends," she stated. "But there is another way and we will work on it."  
Daisy felt better. Lita took her back to the palace living room. Maggie was still playing with Annika. Daisy skipped over to her.  
"Daisy," Maggie squealed as she hugged her best friend. "I am so sorry I got you into trouble."  
"It's not your fault," Daisy replied. She dropped her voice to a whisper; "It's that brat Gloria's fault." Maggie giggled. She held up her little finger. Daisy immediately wrapped her finger around Maggie's. "Friends forever," Maggie asked.  
"Friends forever," Daisy confirmed.  
Nearby Lita and Setsuna watched with smiles on their faces.  
  
******  
  
Once Christmas was over the palace settled back to its regular routine. Daisy and Maggie grew like weeds. Like their mothers they were tall. They were among the taller girls in the first grade. However, that did not stop the other children from giving them the label 'palace brats.'  
Daisy hated being called a palace brat. The children in the class figured that out and began to antagonize her over it. Daisy's fighting spirit got her into a lot of trouble. Maggie did what she could to help her friend but she did not usually succeed.  
One day on the way home from school Daisy was seething. Rini had to stay after so the two little girls were by themselves. The children in the class had been calling Daisy and Maggie names all day. Daisy got mad and punched one of the boys in the jaw. She had a note to give to her parents and she knew she would be in trouble.  
"I hate being called a palace brat," Daisy raged. She turned to Maggie. "Don't you hate it?"  
"Of course," Maggie replied. "But Mama said I should just ignore them. I have cried a lot at night when no one was with me."  
"My mommy says the same thing," Daisy grumbled.  
"Is that her," a voice behind them said. The two girls turned to see the boy who Daisy had punched that day. With him was some third grade boys.  
"That's her," the boy confirmed. One of the third grade boys turned to Daisy.  
"What makes you think you can punch my little brother like that," he asked her.  
"He called me a palace brat," Daisy replied defensively.  
"It still doesn't mean you can punch him," the third grader stated angrily.  
"And what are you going to do about it," Daisy demanded angrily.  
"Why I am going to teach you a lesson," the third grader replied.  
Daisy dropped her books and put up her fists. "Just try," she shouted.  
"Daisy maybe we should just go home," Maggie suggested nervously. Even though Daisy was strong these boys were much bigger.  
"I'm gonna fight," Daisy declared.  
"Oh no you're not," laughed the boy. Suddenly one of the other third grade boys grabbed Daisy's arms and pinned them down.  
"Hey," Daisy protested as she started to struggle. Suddenly she was lying flat on her back with two of the boys pinning her down. The other boys began punching her over and over. Daisy screamed and struggled as she tried to get free.  
"Leave her alone," Maggie screamed. She ran over and tried to push the boys off of Daisy. She got hit in the nose and she wheeled back onto the grass. She moaned and put her hand on her nose. When she removed her hand she saw blood on it. Maggie got up and ran toward the palace. She continued to run as tears screamed down her face. Maggie did not stop running until she got to the palace. She burst through the entrance. "Aunt Lita," she screamed hysterically.  
"Maggie what is it," asked Lita in alarm as she picked the child up. She saw the blood coming out of Maggie's nose and immediately took out a handkerchief. She carefully pressed it to the child's nose. "We need to have Aunt Amy take a look at that. Now what's wrong?"  
Through sobs and gasps Maggie managed to get out what had happened. Lita turned very pale. "Oh my I have got to get to her," she gasped. "Can you go to Aunt Amy's office by yourself?"  
"I'll take her," Setsuna suddenly appeared. "I saw all of this happening from the Gates of Time. Go and help your daughter now."  
"Mama," cried Maggie as she reached for Setsuna. Lita handed Maggie over to her mother and then headed for her car.  
  
Daisy continued to struggle against the third grade boys but she could not get away. They were beating her up badly. "Please," she gasped. "Let me go."  
"Not until we teach you a lesson," growled the leader of the boys. Daisy tried to get away but couldn't.  
"Get off of her," Daisy suddenly heard her mother yell. The boys were pulled off of her. "What do you boys think you are doing? Hitting a little girl who is younger than you is the worst."  
"Well she hit my brother and I was teaching her a lesson," growled the boy.  
"And I will deal with her," Lita shouted as she knelt down by Daisy. "It's okay Sweetie. I'm here." Turning back to the boys she stated, "I will be calling your parents about this now go." The boys took off while Lita picked up her daughter and took her to the car.  
  
"Well nothing is broken," Amy reported after she thoroughly examined Daisy. "She is going to have a shiner and quite a few bruises and cuts but thankfully nothing is broken."  
"That's a relief," Lita stated as she ran a hand through Daisy's hair.  
Amy handed her some ointment. "Apply this to the cuts and some ice to her eye. I'll get some medication for the pain. I will be by in the morning to check on her."  
"Thank you Amy," Lita replied as she picked up her daughter and left the office.  
  
That evening Daisy was sitting on the couch with Ken holding an ice pack to her eye. "Well when I found out I was going to have a daughter I never dreamed I would be dealing with shiners," he joked.  
Lita came in. "I called the boys' parents," she informed them. "They will be dealt with."  
"That's good," Ken replied.  
"Mommy are you going to punish me," Daisy asked nervously.  
"No," Lita told her. "I think you have been punished enough but we will be talking about it." Daisy gave a silent groan. Sometimes Lita's talks were worse than punishment.  
A knock at the door interrupted the conversation. Lita answered it and Setsuna, Gary and Maggie came walking in. Maggie's nose looked a little swollen but other than that she was none the worse for wear. "There you go Sweetie," Setsuna said. "Daisy is all right."  
"Daisy," Maggie dashed over and hugged her friend. "I was so scared."  
"Me too," Daisy replied. "I was so glad when Mommy came."  
"I went to get her," Maggie told her. "I didn't know what else to do."  
'You did the right thing," Lita knelt down by Maggie and hugged her. "Daisy is very lucky to have a friend like you."  
"Thank you Aunt Lita," Maggie returned the hug.  
  
******  
  
The boys at school were punished for what they did to Daisy. In the meantime Ms. Hoshino cracked down on Daisy and made sure she lost privileges every time she got into a fight. Lita and Ken also lay down the law for Daisy. Every time she brought a note home for fighting she lost a privilege. Unfortunately Daisy's temper usually got the better of her. Maggie did what she could to keep Daisy out of trouble but she could only do so much. Some days she succeeded and other days she didn't.  
Time passed on and Daisy and Maggie got promoted to the second grade. Annika, Gloria and the twins were to start kindergarten that year. Annika was fearful and did not want to start at all.  
A few days before the first day of school Daisy and Maggie were playing a game with Lita watching them when Raye came to visit. "I hope I didn't come at a bad time," she said.  
"Of course not," Lita replied. "Where's Annika?"  
"She's with Amy," Raye told her. "Mina, Haruka, Michiru and I all took the girls to meet their kindergarten teacher today. They have Ms. James."  
"She is a wonderful teacher," Lita exclaimed. "Daisy loved her." She suddenly noticed that Raye looked worried. "What's wrong?"  
"Annika sat on my lap the entire time with her arms wrapped around my neck," Raye replied. "I could not convince her to look around or anything. She is so scared. I want to keep her here and home school her but Amy told me that was not a good idea. I am just afraid of what is going to happen on the first day."  
"She'll be okay Aunt Raye," Daisy piped up. "She'll see that school can be fun."  
"Yes," Maggie added. "I was scared on my first day but I had fun."  
"That's why I came by," Raye said. "I was wondering if you two could talk to her. Maybe you can tell her that school is fun."  
"Of course," Maggie replied.  
"I'll talk to her," Daisy added.  
"Why don't I bring these two by your place in a half an hour," Lita suggested. "Then we'll let them talk to Annika."  
"Thank you," Raye said in relief. She got up. "I'll go and get Annika right now."  
After she left Daisy turned to her mother. "Mommy do you think we can help Annika?"  
"I don't think you can hurt," Lita replied. "But Annika is very shy and she does not like being away from her mother."  
"We'll talk to her," Maggie stated firmly and Daisy nodded in agreement.  
  
Later on Lita brought the girls over to Raye's quarters. Annika was sitting on the floor playing with some of her stuffed animals. Raye brought the girls over to her. "Annika look who came to see you."  
Annika looked up and saw Daisy and Maggie. "Hi," she said with a bright smile on her face.  
"We heard you met Ms. James today," Daisy stated as she sat down by Annika. Annika only nodded her head in response.  
"She's really nice," Maggie added.  
"And her class is a lot of fun," Daisy put in.  
"But Mama won't be there," Annika whispered.  
"Of course not," Daisy replied. "But you'll get to see her after school."  
"School is really a lot of fun," Maggie stated.  
"Is it," Annika asked and the two little girls nodded their heads.  
"Don't be so scared," Maggie patted Annika on the arm. "We'll be there if you need us."  
"Yes," Daisy added. Annika looked a little more relaxed but not entirely convinced however Raye felt a little better.  
"We'll see how she does," Raye sighed. "Thank you girls."  
"You're welcome," Daisy and Maggie said together. They left with Lita.  
Annika did cry when Raye left her at school on that first morning but she ended up having a good time. Maggie and Daisy kept giving her reassurance after that.  
  
******  
  
"I don't like her Mommy," Daisy stated. "She is really mean."  
"I know honey," Lita sighed. "But the King and Queen needed a new PR manager and Ms. Ito had all of the qualifications."  
"Nani," asked Daisy in a puzzled voice.  
"Sorry," Lita replied. "Ms. Ito seemed to be the best for the job."  
"I don't think she likes children," Daisy flatly pointed out.  
"I think you are right," Lita silently agreed. Raye and Michiru both had their reservations about Ms. Ito and they got the impression that the woman did not like children. Sailor Pluto only confirmed their suspicions. Lita held out her arms and drew Daisy into them. "Just stay out of her way." Daisy only nodded her head in agreement.  
  
A few days later Daisy and Maggie were racing inside the palace. "Come on," Daisy called. "Can't catch me."  
"Oh yes I can," Maggie shouted as she chased after her best friend. Daisy giggled as she increased her speed. She was not watching where she was going and crashed into someone.  
"I'm sorry," Daisy gasped and then she froze when she saw it was Ms. Ito.  
"Why don't you watch where you are going," snapped Ms. Ito angrily.  
"I said I was sorry," Daisy stuttered nervously.  
Ms. Ito reached down and grabbed Daisy by the ponytail. Daisy howled in pain. "Are you going to watch where you are going," she asked.  
"Let her go," shouted Maggie angrily.  
"Quiet you," Ms. Ito snapped and Maggie clamped her mouth shut fearing that she would be next. Ms. Ito tightened her hold on Daisy's ponytail. "Are you going to watch where you are going?"  
"Please let me go," sobbed Daisy as she tried to wrestle free but Ms. Ito did not loosen her grip.  
"Not until you say you will watch where you are going," snapped Ms. Ito.  
"I'll be careful just please let me go," Daisy sobbed. Ms. Ito let go and Daisy tumbled to the ground. Maggie ran over and helped her friend up.  
"I had better not see you two running around again," Ms. Ito snapped and she walked away.  
"Are you okay," Maggie asked in a worried voice.  
"I think so," Daisy choked. Maggie tried to fix her friend's ponytail.  
"Let's tell your Mommy," Maggie suggested.  
"No," Daisy protested. "Ms. Ito might get mad at me again."  
"But Daisy," Maggie stated. "She shouldn't have done that to you."  
"I'm not telling Mommy," Daisy declared.  
"Maggie," Gary came up. "Come on. We need to start getting ready for dinner."  
"Yes Papa," Maggie replied. "See you later Daisy." Maggie skipped over to her father and the two headed back to their quarters.  
  
"Papa," Maggie said later on after she was dressed for dinner. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course," Gary replied. "What do you need?"  
"Someone hurt Daisy and she doesn't want to tell Aunt Lita," Maggie stated. "I think she should tell. Would it be tattling if I told?"  
"Who hurt Daisy," asked Gary. Maggie quietly told him what had happened. "You need to tell Aunt Lita. Ms Ito had no right doing that."  
"So it's not tattling," Maggie asked.  
"In this case no," Gary assured her. Maggie was satisfied with that answer.  
  
After she finished eating Maggie walked over to Ken and Lita. "I have something to tell you."  
"What is it Maggie," asked Lita. They sat quietly while Maggie told them what happened. Lita turned red with anger. "Daisy," she called.  
"Nani Mommy," asked Daisy as she came over.  
"Did Ms. Ito pull your hair today," Lita asked.  
"Maggie you told," Daisy wailed.  
"Daisy you didn't do anything wrong," Ken assured her.  
"But what if Ms. Ito gets mad at me," asked Daisy.  
"She will never lay another hand on you," Lita raged angrily.  
"I knew she didn't like children," Michiru who had overheard the conversation stated.  
"Yesterday she found some of Hope's art she dropped and ripped it to shreds right in front of her," Haruka added, her fists clenched with anger.  
"Well wait until I get a hold of her," Lita said angrily. She started to get up but Ken grabbed her wrist.  
"Why don't you cool off first," he suggested.  
"No," Lita stubbornly declared. "I am going to take care of this now." With that she left the dining room.  
"Daddy," Daisy murmured nervously. "Mommy is really mad."  
"So am I honey," Ken put a reassuring arm around his daughter. "So am I."  
  
Lita went right to Ms. Ito's quarters. She was shaking with anger. How dare someone hurt her child like that. Ms. Ito was not going to get away with this. She pounded on the door.  
Ms. Ito answered. "Good evening Lady Jupiter," she greeted. "What can I do for you?"  
"How dare you pull my child's hair today," Lita raged. "You are not to lay a hand on her again."  
"She was running in the palace and crashed into me," Ms. Ito replied. "I wanted her to say she would be more careful."  
"That does not give you the right to pull her hair," Lita shouted angrily. "You keep your hands off of her and if you even bump into her the wrong way I will use my 'Oak Evolution' attack on you. Have I made myself clear?"  
"You have Lady Jupiter," Ms. Ito replied. "But you tell your daughter to stay out of my way."  
That last comment made Lita even angrier. She was about to take a swing when someone grabbed her arm. She turned and saw it was Mina. "Don't do it Lita," she ordered. "When I heard you were here I thought I had better come. As your Scout commander and your friend I am ordering you to leave."  
"Very well," Lita muttered realizing she was not going to help Daisy if she lost control. She turned to Ms. Ito. "But you don't lay a hand on my daughter again." Ms. Ito nodded her head and backed into her quarters.  
  
Daisy and Maggie stayed away from Ms. Ito for the next several days. The day after Daisy's encounter with the woman Gloria had received a whipping from her that had left welts. Mina had been furious and also confronted the woman. Daisy had heard about the incident and grew even more fearful of Ms. Ito.  
A few days later Daisy was in her room. She had just finished her homework when Lita came walking in.  
"Hi Mommy," Daisy called.  
"Hi Sweetie," Lita replied as she sat down on the bed. She pulled Daisy onto her lap. "There is something I need to tell you."  
"Nani Mommy," asked Daisy.  
"Ms. Ito has been put into the palace prison," Lita informed her. "She is going to the Royal Court. Uncle Asai will be the lawyer for the children. You will have to go to court and tell what Ms. Ito did to you."  
"Okay" Daisy sighed. "Why did she get put in jail?"  
"She locked Annika in a dark closet," Lita replied. "I thought she was going to stop breathing she was so hysterical."  
"Annika's afraid of the dark," Daisy gasped as she widened her eyes. "Aunt Raye must have been really mad."  
"She was," Lita confirmed. "Kami-sama, I thought she was going completely blow a fuse."  
"Well I am glad that Ms. Ito is gone," Daisy stated. "I hated her."  
"I know you did baby," Lita hugged her little girl. "I know you did."  
  
******  
  
To everyone's relief Ms. Ito got placed in the palace dungeon for a long-term sentence. Daisy and Gloria had no problem testifying in the Royal Court. Annika, on the other hand, was scared out of her wits. She was so terrified that Raye ended up having to get on the stand with her. Although Daisy loved Annika she could not understand why she was so scared all the time.  
"I don't get it," Daisy mentioned to Maggie after school a few weeks later. "Why is Annika so scared of speaking in front of people?"  
"I don't know," Maggie sighed. "I guess she just is."  
"Annika is very shy," Lita pointed out as she walked into the room.  
"Hi Mommy," Daisy squealed. "You're here early."  
"I know," Lita bent down and kissed her daughter. "Remember it is Aunt Amy's and Uncle Greg's anniversary tomorrow. I am baking a cake for it."  
"Oh yes," Daisy replied as she jumped up. "Can Maggie and I help?"  
"Of course," laughed Lita and Daisy gave a squeal of delight.  
"Uh oh does that mean another boring party tomorrow," asked Maggie.  
"I'm afraid so girls," Lita told them and the girls pouted. "At least there will be more kids this time now that Annika, Gloria and the twins are going."  
"Right," Daisy muttered. She and Maggie followed Lita into the kitchen. Soon all three of them were busy fixing a cake.  
Crescent came wondering in. "Are we baking cake," he asked.  
"Yes," Lita replied. "It's for the party tomorrow night so keep your paws out of it."  
"Hey," Crescent protested as he jumped up on the counter. "We cats enjoy treats too."  
"And you will get some at the party tomorrow," Daisy giggled. She flicked some flour at him. Maggie also flicked some at him.  
"Now you both have asked for it," Crescent reached his paw into the bag of flour and tossed some at the girls.  
"Watch you three," Lita warned. "I will not have any food fights in my kitchen."  
"Sorry Aunt Lita," Maggie giggled.  
Crescent decided to watch the baking from the shelf. He jumped up and missed his footing. He fell right into the bag of flour. Maggie and Daisy burst into laughter. "What is so funny," Crescent asked crossly as he climbed out.  
"You," Daisy laughed.  
"Oh no," Lita moaned when she saw where Crescent had landed.  
"Sorry Ms. Lita," Crescent sighed.  
"It's good thing I already put what I needed in the batter," Lita sighed. "All right you three out of my kitchen so that the cake can bake."  
"Yes Ma'am," Daisy giggled as she left with Crescent and Maggie.  
  
The next night Daisy was bored at the party. She stood in her green princess gown and watched the adults dance and socialize.  
"You know," she stated to Maggie. "Ariel and Madelyn are lucky. They are too young to go to these things."  
"Mom said they will both be coming next year," Rini informed her. "Then all of us will be here."  
"Now as princesses all of you must know how to act at these parties," Luna said as she came up with Artemis, Diana and Crescent. Gloria, Annika and the twins were with them.  
"Well they are boring," Gloria snapped.  
"You just stay out of trouble tonight Missy," Artemis commanded. "Your mother told me to keep an eye on you and I don't want to get into trouble."  
"Stupid Artemis," Gloria made a face. "I'm not going to listen to a dumb cat."  
"You're the one, who's dumb," Daisy shot out.  
"Am not," shouted Gloria. She grabbed a glass with punch in it and threw it at Daisy who gasped as she got it all over her.  
"You little creep," Daisy flew at Gloria but was stopped. She turned and saw that both Maggie and Rini had a hold of her. "Let me at her."  
"And you'll get into trouble too," Maggie pointed out.  
"The little brat's mother is coming so let her deal with it," Rini added. Sure enough Mina came charging over.  
"Gloria Kathryn Aino what did we talk about," Mina shouted. She reached down and gave Gloria a firm swat. Gloria howled as her mother dragged her away.  
"Daisy," Lita came up. "Come on Sweetie let's get you cleaned up a little."  
Still seething in anger Daisy allowed her mother to lead her away. Maggie came with them. As Lita started cleaning Daisy up she spoke to Maggie. "Thank you for stopping Daisy from fighting," she said. "I am glad she has a level-headed friend like you."  
Maggie blushed with embarrassment. "You're welcome," she replied.  
  
******  
  
Time passed on and Maggie and Daisy finished second grade and started third. The new school year brought two changes. First Madelyn entered kindergarten. Second Rini went on to junior high. That left Maggie and Daisy taking charge of the younger ones once they parted ways with Rini. Even though she was only eight Maggie was very mature and responsible. Lita felt the responsibility would be good on Daisy too.  
Maggie was also allowed to go to the Gates of Time to visit her mother without another adult having to come with her. Maggie had to have her appendix removed a few weeks before and Setsuna had made the decision that Maggie needed to see her more regularly. Maggie was delighted and came daily.  
One day Maggie went to visit her mother and she brought Daisy with her. Sailor Pluto greeted her daughter with open arms. "Hi Darling," she said.  
"Hi Mom," Maggie replied. "I hope you don't mind I asked Daisy to come with me."  
"Mom said it was all right," Daisy added.  
"I don't mind Small Lady visits me all the time," Pluto assured her. "So what are you two ladies up too?"  
The girls began telling her about school. In the middle of the conversation Pluto got alerted to something. "I have to check my computer," she told them. "You two wait here and I will be right back."  
Okay Mom," Maggie replied. She watched as Pluto walked away.  
"Maggie what do you suppose happens when we open those gates," asked Daisy as she gazed at the large gates Pluto guarded.  
"I don't know," Maggie replied. "Mom tells me that it leads to other times."  
"Let's take a peek," Daisy hissed. "No one needs to know."  
"Well I don't know," Maggie murmured doubtfully.  
"Come on," Daisy urged. "I just want to see."  
"So do I," Maggie admitted. "Okay just one little peek."  
  
Pluto checked on her computer and saw that there was a just a small time ripple. It was nothing she had to be too concerned about. Pluto headed back toward the gates when a feeling of uneasiness washed over her. "Maggie," she thought and she quickened her pace. She got back and saw Maggie and Daisy opening the large gate. "Girls," she shouted.  
"Mom," Maggie cried but it was too late. The Gates of Time had been opened and Maggie and Daisy were sucked into it.  
"Maggie, Daisy," Pluto screamed.  
  
To be continued...  



	8. Daisy and Maggie: Subpart C

Hi Everyone! Sorry to keep you in suspense for so long but here's the third subpart to Daisy and Maggie's part to the "Friendship Series." I had to decide where they were going to end up in time.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
Friendship Series  
Part Three: Daisy and Maggie  
Subpart C  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
  
"What did you say," Lita asked in horror. Sailor Pluto had alerted the queen to what had happened. Neo-Queen Serenity had immediately called a meeting of the Scouts and Knights.  
"Maggie and Daisy opened up the time portal," Pluto replied. "Before I could stop them they got pulled in."  
"Then where are they," asked Ken quickly placing a restraining hand on Lita's shoulder.  
"I don't know," Pluto replied sadly. "I have been unable to pinpoint their location right now."  
"Why did you leave them unattended,' Lita screamed angrily.  
"I'm sorry," Pluto told her. "I had to check on a glitch. I only left them for a few minutes."  
Lita was about to scream again but Raye quickly stopped her. "Lita," she stated. "You are not going to help anything by throwing accusations."  
"That's easy for you to say your daughter is safe," Lita snapped.  
"Cool it everyone," Serenity ordered. She turned to Pluto. "Pluto what do you suggest?"  
"I will need Sailor Mercury's help," Pluto replied. "With my computer and her computer we can try to locate their bio-signs."  
"And then what," asked Gary.  
"I will go and retrieve them," Pluto informed them.  
"And I am coming with you," Lita stated.  
"Very well Lita," Serenity knew that Lita would not take no for an answer. "Let's get to work."  
  
"Maggie where are we," cried Daisy. They were in some kind on vacuum. The two girls had a tight hold of each other's hands so they could stay together.  
"I don't know," Maggie called back. "But we need to get out of here."  
"How," asked Daisy.  
"Rini once told me that if you focus your thoughts on where you wanted to go then you will get there," Maggie replied. "Maybe we could try that."  
"Okay," Daisy called. She and Maggie closed their eyes and began to focus. Suddenly the vacuum was gone and the two girls landed on the ground in a thump. "We did it," Daisy cried joyfully.  
"Good," Maggie stood up. Then a funny look crossed her face. "Uh oh. We goofed."  
"How," asked Daisy.  
"We are in the Silver Millenium," Maggie wailed. "This is the time of the Moon Kingdom. We are on the moon. Our Neo-Queen Serenity is Princess Serenity."  
"Oh no," Daisy cried. "So we are thousands of years in the past. Mom isn't going to know me."  
"And my mom is far away on the Planet Pluto," Maggie moaned sadly.  
"What are we going to do," asked Daisy.  
"I don't know," Maggie choked. "But I'm scared."  
"Are you two all right," asked a kind voice. The turned around and saw Sailor Venus standing over them.  
"Aunt..." Daisy started to say but Maggie clamped her hands over her mouth.  
"She's not Aunt Mina here," Maggie hissed in Daisy's ear. Daisy nodded her head.  
"Who are you two," Venus asked.  
Maggie stepped forward. "We are lost," she explained.  
"Where are you from," Venus asked kindly.  
"We can't say," Maggie murmured sadly.  
"Then you two should come with me," Venus took the two girls by the hands and led them away.  
  
"I did a computer scan on them," Sailor Mercury reported to Queen Serenity. "I have found something unusual."  
"And what is that," asked Queen Serenity.  
"A temporal anomaly," Mercury stated. "They seem to be from another time."  
"Nani," shouted Sailor Mars. "And what time would they be from?"  
"I am guessing from the future," Mercury replied.  
"How can we send them back," asked Queen Serenity.  
"I have sent a message to Chronos," Mercury told her. "Until I hear from him there isn't much we can do."  
"Then we need to make them as comfortable as possible," Sailor Jupiter stated. "For some reason I feel a strong connection with one of them. It's as if we are related."  
"Mother," Princess Serenity came flying in. "We need to get ready for the ball now."  
"Of course my darling," Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter. She turned to the Scouts. "You girls may also get ready." With that everyone was dismissed.  
  
At the Gates of Time Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mercury worked furiously at the computers trying to pinpoint the girls' location. Lita was pacing around anxiously. She wanted to find her daughter and bring her back to safety.  
"I've got it," Mercury called and Lita was by her side in a flash.  
"Where are they," Lita asked.  
"You had better sit down for this," Mercury stated. Lita sat down. "They are on the moon during the Silver Millenium."  
"Nani," shrieked Lita. "They went that far back?"  
"Yes,' Pluto replied. She studied the data. "And if these calculations are correct then they will be at the time when Queen Metallia attacks."  
Lita hit the floor in dead faint.  
  
She came to in the palace hospital. Ken and Amy were by her side. "Take it easy," Amy ordered. "You have had a shock."  
"Daisy is lost in the Silver Millenium," Lita cried. "I have got to go and get her."  
"No," Pluto came forward. "You will not be going."  
"Why not," shrieked Lita in anger. "I need to go and get her. She's my daughter."  
"I know she is," Pluto patiently replied. "But it is too risky for you to go. You running into your past self could have serious ramifications."  
"Then how are we going to get them back," Lita boomed angrily.  
"I will be going back alone," Pluto replied. "During that time I was on the plant Pluto. I will not run into my past self."  
"Lita," Ken said before she could protest. "The sooner we let her go the sooner we can have our daughter back."  
Lita sighed in acceptance. "Very well," she muttered. "Good luck."  
Pluto nodded and left the room.  
  
"This is so cool," Daisy whispered. She and Maggie were at the top of the stairs watching the masquerade ball. They watched Princess Serenity dancing with Prince Endymion. "I hope when we get older we can have balls like this."  
"So do I," Maggie replied dreamily.  
Suddenly the palace began to shake. "What's happening," Maggie asked in fright.  
Luna and Artemis came running through the room shouting a warning. "The palace is under attack," they shouted.  
"Oh no," gasped Daisy. "Are we going to die?"  
"Girls," Sailor Jupiter came up to them. "You two need to find a safe place. Hurry!" The girls got up and started running. The palace shook and pieces of the ceiling crashed down. Maggie and Daisy quickly dashed into a room and huddled underneath the table.  
"We're going to die and Mom will never know," sobbed Daisy.  
"I want to go home," wailed Maggie.  
"And you will," Sailor Pluto appeared in front of them.  
"Mom," cried Maggie as she jumped into Pluto's arms. "I am so sorry about this."  
"We'll talk about later Sweetie," Pluto assured her. She reached over and wrapped an arm around Daisy. "We need to go now and let history take place." She held up the time key and a flash of light surrounded them.  
  
Lita, Ken and Gary were waiting at the Gates of Time when Pluto returned with the two girls. "Daisy," Lita cried as she dashed over. She snatched Daisy into her arms. "I am so glad to see you."  
"Mom," sobbed Daisy. "I am so sorry."  
"It's okay Sweetie," Lita replied. "It's okay." Lita carried Daisy back to the palace with Ken by her side.  
  
That night Setsuna was putting Maggie to bed. Maggie was feeling awful about what happened. "Mom I am so sorry for opening the time gate," she stated. "We just wanted to peek."  
"I know it was an accident Darling," Setsuna replied as she pulled Maggie into her arms. "Now you know why it should not be opened."  
"It won't happen again," Maggie promised.  
"Good girl," Setsuna kissed Maggie good night and left the room.  
  
******  
  
Maggie kept her word. Whenever she went to the Gates of Time she stayed away from the portal. Sailor Pluto made sure that she kept a closer eye on her child during her visits.  
Maggie and Daisy found third grade a lot harder then second grade. There were many new skills to learn. One new thing they started doing was book reports. Daisy hated doing them. Lita soon found that she had to literally stand over Daisy and make sure she got hers done. Maggie did not mind doing book reports but she hated presenting them to the class. Maggie was a very levelheaded child but she got nervous when she had to speak in front of the class.  
That year a girl named Emiko was placed in their class. Emiko took an immediate dislike to Maggie and Daisy because they lived at the palace. Emiko's parents were divorced and her mother was struggling to make ends meet. In her eyes Maggie and Daisy got everything they could possibly want and need. Emiko did not have to guts to go up against Daisy but she went up against Maggie whenever she had a chance. She was going to try and find a sneakier way to go against Daisy.  
One day Daisy and Maggie had just gotten to school. Daisy pulled out her book report and was looking it over. "So you got this one finished," Maggie asked.  
"Aunt Amy helped me," Daisy replied. "It was a good book too."  
"Maybe you'll get an 'A' on this one," giggled Maggie.  
"Mom would turn cartwheels all over the palace if I did," laughed Daisy. "Come on let's go outside before the bell goes."  
Nearby Emiko had just arrived and listened in on the conversation. Nearby was her lazy friend Koiso who did not do a book report. "Come on Emiko," she pleaded. "Let me look at your book report so I can write mine."  
"I have an idea Koiso," Emiko stated. She went over to Daisy's desk and took her book report. "How about copying Daisy's. Then leave your report on her desk so the teacher will think she copied from you."  
Koiso giggled at that idea. "Okay," she said. She took Daisy's book report and went to work.  
  
"Okay class let's hand in the book reports," Ms. Patterson said later once the bell went. "I will grade them and then you can read them to the class after lunch."  
"Excuse me Ms. Patterson," Koiso stood up. "My book report was on my desk and now it is gone."  
"Then we had better look for it," Ms. Patterson stated.  
"Wait here it is on Daisy's desk," Koiso exclaimed as she took it.  
"I don't know how it got there," Daisy called out.  
"Never mind let's just turn them in," Ms. Patterson ordered. "Then open your math books."  
Koiso and Emiko exchanged smiles. The plan was in motion.  
  
After lunch Ms. Patterson stood in front of the class. She looked very grim. "Two book reports were exactly the same," she announced. A gasp of surprise went around the room. She held them up; "Daisy and Koiso, you two had the exact same reports. Since Koiso's was found on your desk this morning Daisy I can only assume that you copied hers."  
"I didn't," Daisy shrieked as she got to her feet. "I did my own."  
"Daisy this was a very good book report," Ms. Patterson said. "You never write good ones. How can you expect me to believe that you wrote this?"  
"But I did," Daisy choked as tears ran down her face. "Aunt Amy helped me. That's why it was so good."  
"I'm sorry Daisy but I know Koiso would never do something like that," Ms. Patterson replied.  
"But Ms. Patterson she did write it herself," Maggie pleaded.  
"Maggie don't make up stories," Ms. Patterson snapped. "Daisy you are to go to the principal's office right now."  
"No," Daisy screamed angrily. "I did not copy it." With that Daisy ran out of the classroom. Maggie got up and started to run after her but Ms. Patterson stopped her.  
"You are not going anywhere," she stated.  
"She's my best friend," Maggie yelled angrily. "How could you not believe her like this?"  
"Daisy never writes good book reports like this," Ms. Patterson replied.  
"She did write this one," Maggie screamed in rage.  
"Enough young lady," snapped Ms. Patterson. "Now sit down in your seat before I add your parents to the list I need to call." Seething with anger Maggie went back to her seat. She was determined to help Daisy prove that she wrote the report.  
  
After school Maggie didn't even wait for the rest of the kids like she was supposed to. She just took off for the palace at top speed. She wondered where Daisy was. She hoped she was all right. Maggie ran all the way back to the palace and burst into the front entrance. "Where's Aunt Lita," she shouted.  
"She just got a phone call Maggie and where are the rest of the kids," Michiru replied.  
"I don't know I left without them," Maggie gasped. "I have got to talk to Aunt Lita."  
"You and Daisy did not walk them home," Raye shrieked. "I hope Rini met up with them."  
"Calm down Raye," Hotaru stated. "I am sure they are fine. But if you are that worried why don't you and I get into my car and find them?" Raye nodded and she left with Hotaru.  
"Maggie you know that you and Daisy are to make sure the girls meet up with Rini," Mina reminded her.  
"Sorry Aunt Mina but this is really important," Maggie replied. Lita entered the room looking angry. Maggie dashed over to her. "Aunt Lita don't believe what the teacher says," she shouted. "Daisy ran away from school because she was upset."  
"Tell me what happened," Lita took Maggie by the hand and led her to the palace living room. Maggie quietly told her what happened. Lita's anger turned to concern. "Poor Daisy," she said. "I don't approve of her running away from school like that but I don't approve of Ms. Patterson not believing her."  
"We have to find her," Maggie wailed.  
"Calm down," Lita soothed. "We'll go and look for her. I'll ask Aunt Amy to track her on the computer."  
  
Daisy had not been able to stop crying. She was so angry and hurt. At first she wanted to go home to her mother but then she began to worry that Lita would be angry with her for leaving school like that. So Daisy went to the park and found a quiet area by the lake. Now she was tired and hungry but she was still afraid to go home.  
"Daisy," Maggie came running up and hugged her. "I am so glad to see you."  
"How did you know where to find me," asked Daisy.  
"Your mom had Aunt Amy find you on her computer," Maggie replied.  
"Mom is going to kill me," sobbed Daisy.  
"No she's not I told her everything," Maggie assured her. Lita and Amy came over. Lita pulled Daisy into her arms. Daisy began to cry harder.  
"She told me I copied Koiso's book report Mom," cried Daisy.  
"I know Darling," Lita replied. "Maggie told us everything. Tomorrow morning I am going to take you to school and talk to the teacher."  
"I'll come too," Amy volunteered. "I helped her with that book report and I will verify that Daisy did write this one."  
"However you will need to apologize for your outburst in class," Lita informed her. "Do you understand?"  
"Yes Mom," Daisy choked as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
"Let's get back to the palace now," Amy commanded. "It's getting cold out and I don't want anyone getting sick." Lita took Daisy's hand and Amy took Maggie's and together they headed for Amy's car.  
  
The next morning Daisy, Lita and Amy sat in the principal's office with Ms. Patterson. Amy and Lita had just finished explaining that Daisy had done the book report with Amy's help.  
"Daisy what do you have to say," Lita gently prodded.  
"I'm sorry for running out of the classroom yesterday and for yelling," Daisy said.  
"Thank you Daisy," Ms. Patterson replied. "I accept your apology and Ms. Kino's and Dr. Mizuno's explanations. Now Koiso has some explaining to do." The principal went out and asked the secretary to have Koiso sent to the office.  
  
"I'm sorry," Koiso sobbed once she realized she was caught. "We only did it for a joke."  
"Who's 'we'," asked the principal.  
"Emiko," cried Koiso. "She hates Daisy and Maggie. I always do what she wants to do. We thought it would be funny."  
"Well it wasn't," the principal stated. "You will both be punished for this." He turned to Daisy. "You may go back to class now. Thank you for coming out here Ms. Kino and Dr. Mizuno. I promise you this will be dealt with accordingly."  
"Thank you," Lita said in relief. The three of them left the office with Ms. Patterson. Lita gave Daisy a hug and a kiss. "Have a good day Sweetheart. I'll see you after school."  
"Bye Mom," Daisy called as she followed Ms. Patterson back to class.  
  
After school Daisy and Maggie met up with the other children. They started the walk home. Suddenly Annika let out a loud wail.  
"What's wrong Annika," asked Maggie.  
"Someone just threw a rock at me," sobbed Annika as she held her hand to her head.  
Emiko came running up. "I was trying to hit Daisy but any palace brat will do," she snapped. She turned to Daisy. "Thanks to you I have in school suspension for a week."  
"It wasn't my fault," Daisy raged angrily. "If you hadn't played that dumb joke you wouldn't have gotten into trouble."  
"I'll get even with you," yelled Emiko as she took off. "So you had better be careful."  
"Brat," muttered Daisy.  
Maggie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let her bother you," she said. "You don't want to get into trouble." Daisy gave a gusty sigh and followed Maggie back to the palace.  
  
******  
  
Time passed and gradually Emiko seemed to forget about her promise to get revenge on Daisy. Since Daisy topped her in both size and strength Emiko knew better than to come up against her. Maggie and Daisy continued to work their way through third grade. Daisy's fighting spirit usually got her into a lot of trouble. Maggie tried to watch out for her but she wasn't always successful.  
One day after school Maggie and Daisy were trying to find the other children so they could begin their walk home. They found Madelyn with the twins but Annika and Gloria were nowhere to be seen.  
"Where's Annika and Gloria," asked Maggie in an annoyed voice. She was anxious to get home because her mother was taking time off from the Gates of Time to be with her today.  
"They went that way," Hope informed them. "Annika was really scared about something so Gloria thought she would go and take care of it."  
"What was she afraid of," asked Daisy.  
"Don't know," Faith replied with a shrug of her shoulders.  
"But Annika was really upset," Madelyn added.  
"Okay we had better go and find her," Maggie sighed.  
"You three wait here," Daisy commanded. She and Maggie went off in search of the two girls. They found them with Emiko.  
"Come on," Emiko was saying to Annika who was crying. "Give me that necklace.  
"It's mine," sobbed Annika.  
"It's either the necklace or a hundred yen a day," Emiko demanded.  
"Leave her alone," Gloria shouted as she hurled herself at Emiko. Unfortunately Emiko was a lot bigger so she had no problem pushing Gloria aside.  
"Now give it to me," Emiko yelled at Annika who began to cry harder.  
"Leave her alone," Daisy demanded. "Kami-sama Emiko it's bad enough you bother us but do you have to bother Annika."  
"Get lost Daisy and Maggie," snarled Emiko. "Mind your own business."  
"This is our business," Maggie boldly stated as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Annika.  
"You leave these two alone," Daisy demanded again. Gloria got up and took a stance behind Daisy.  
"Why should I listen to a palace brat like you," asked Emiko. Daisy lost her temper. She flew at Emiko and began punching her. Gloria decided to get in on it so she began punching Emiko too. Annika began screaming.  
"Daisy, Gloria stop it," Maggie screamed. She ran over and tried to pull the girls apart but she did not succeed. She got knocked down. "Daisy," Maggie yelled. "You know what will happen if you fight." Daisy did not hear her. She was too busy trying to teach Emiko a lesson.  
"All right break it up," ordered a teacher as she came up to intervene. The fight stopped. "All of you to the principal's office now."  
  
The five girls sat in the principal's office waiting for their parents to arrive. Annika had not stopped crying at all. Maggie tried to calm her down but did not succeed. Finally Lita, Mina, Setsuna and Raye all arrived. Annika flew right into her mother's arms crying hysterically.  
"Mama," sobbed Annika. "Daisy and Gloria were trying to help me and they got into trouble."  
"Hush Sweetheart," Raye soothed as she picked Annika up. "Let's calm down and find out what happened."  
"What have I told you about fighting," Lita asked Daisy angrily.  
"Not too," Daisy muttered in a grouchy voice.  
"Well you can look forward to a week of grounding," Lita informed her.  
"You too Gloria," Mina added and Gloria scowled and slunk lower in her seat.  
"Maggie I hope you have a good reason for this," Setsuna stated.  
"I do Mom," Maggie replied. In a calm voice she told everyone what happened. Lita and Mina were slightly pacified when they found out that their daughters were sticking up for Annika. Raye was angry that a third grader would bully a first grader and gave Emiko's mother an earful. The principal decided to let the parents punish their children. Everyone headed home. Raye took Annika back to their quarters to calm her down. Mina dragged Gloria off to their quarters to punish her. Lita did the same thing with Daisy. Maggie followed Setsuna back to their quarters.  
"Mom," she stated. "I was trying to stop Daisy from fighting but I couldn't."  
"Don't blame yourself Darling," Setsuna assured her. "Daisy likes protecting her friends and fighting is her way of doing that."  
"Sometimes I wish I could stand up for my friends," Maggie sighed. "I was so angry at Emiko when I saw her picking on Annika like that."  
"I understand," Setsuna sighed. "Some children are just mean and Emiko is one of them. You just help your friends in your own way."  
"I will Mom," Maggie hugged Setsuna tightly. Maybe she couldn't stop Daisy from fighting but she could still be her friend.  
  
******  
  
Maggie and Daisy continued to be close friends. Maggie tried to use her level head to keep Daisy from fighting but she did not worry if she couldn't. She and Daisy finished third grade and moved on to fourth. They both prayed that Emiko would not be in their class. Unfortunately she was. Lita gave Daisy a long lecture about not allowing Emiko to get to her. Ms. Tanner, their teacher was a very no nonsense woman. She did not tolerate Emiko.  
Ariel started school that year and because of her intelligence skipped kindergarten and first grade and went right to second grade. Even though she was in the same class as Annika, Gloria and Hope, she was very intimidated and got lost trying to find Madelyn. She ended up in Maggie and Daisy's class. Ms. Tanner was not happy but she allowed Maggie and Daisy to take the child back to class.  
Now that Maggie and Daisy were older they both found they had a lot more to talk about. Many times in class they would be whispering to each other much to Ms. Tanner's annoyance.  
One day Daisy came in fuming. Emiko had said something snide about palace brats. Daisy had wanted to punch the other child but Maggie had stopped her. Now Daisy was upset with Maggie.  
"You don't need to be mad at me," Maggie whispered. "I was just trying to keep you out of trouble."  
"And now Emiko is calling me a wimp," Daisy hissed back. "She says I can't do anything without you."  
"Sorry," Maggie whispered. "But your mom told you if you got into a another fight this week then you would be grounded for a month. Winter break is in a couple of weeks. I don't want my best friend grounded for Christmas."  
"That's it," Ms Tanner descended upon them. "The two of you can write 'I will not talk in class' a hundred times for homework. We have been through this everyday and you two do not listen. I will also be sending a note home to be signed by your parents."  
This did not phase Daisy who was used to getting notes sent home but Maggie was devastated. She was not the type of child who got into trouble. She felt tears roll down her face. However she knew that Ms. Tanner did not look kindly on tears so she wiped them away. Daisy reached over and patted her arm a couple of times to comfort her.  
The rest of the day dragged and both girls did their best to stay out of trouble. On the way home they decided to let Faith deal with Gloria.  
Once they got to the palace Maggie saw that her mother was waiting for her. "Mom," she gasped. "Are you taking time off today?"  
"Yes," Setsuna replied. "I believe you have something for me."  
Maggie blushed. She knew she could not hide anything from her mother. She fished around in her bookbag and pulled out the note. Setsuna read it quietly. "I guess you have some homework to do." Maggie nodded her head. "Then I suggest you march yourself upstairs right now and get started on it." Maggie gave a gusty sigh and went to her quarters.  
Lita turned to Daisy. "Well," she asked. "You have been quiet which tells me you have a note for me too." Daisy pulled it out of her pocket. She followed her mother up to their quarters. Lita read it while she walked. Once they got into their quarters Daisy tried to sneak into her bedroom but Lita grabbed her shoulders. "Sit down," she ordered. Daisy sighed and went over to the couch. Lita sat down by her. "Daisy if I am not getting a note about fighting then I am getting one about something else," she stated.  
"I'm sorry," Daisy murmured in an ashamed voice. "Are you going to ground me?"  
Lita sighed and got up. She began pacing around. "Instead of grounding I want to try something else," she said. Daisy looked up. "Your winter break is in two weeks. If you can go through the next two weeks without a single not from your teacher for misbehavior, Daddy and I will take you to that Christmas play you want to see. One note for poor behavior will mean no play. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Mom," Daisy replied. "I will do the best I can."  
Lita smiled at her daughter. "That is all I ask," she said as she hugged Daisy. "One day when you are a mother you will understand what I go through." Lita and Daisy hugged for a few more minutes. Then Lita cupped Daisy's face in her hand. "Now I picked out a couple of hats today," she told her. "Why don't you help me decide which one to give Annika for Christmas."  
"Okay," Daisy replied and she followed her mother.  
  
"Aren't you going to punish me," Maggie asked Setsuna nervously. She had finished her lines and the rest of her homework. So far Setsuna had not said anything about the note.  
"No," Setsuna replied. "You do not get into trouble that often. I just don't want it to happen again."  
"I'm sorry," Maggie sighed as she sat down next to Setsuna. "Daisy was upset with me because I stopped her from fighting. I was trying to tell her why I stopped her."  
Setsuna ran a hand over her daughter's face. "Just remember that there is a time for talking and a time for listening."  
"Yes Ma'am," Maggie replied. She gave Setsuna a hug. She was relieved that she was not going to be punished.  
  
******  
  
Daisy managed to go through the next two weeks without a note for poor behavior. Ken and Lita kept their promise and took her to see the Christmas play. Daisy had a wonderful time. It was a wonderful Christmas for those at the Crystal Palace. Annika loved the hat Lita, Ken and Daisy had given her. Along with the hat came a pair of snow boots from Raye and Chad. Annika could not wait until it snowed so that she could try them out.  
That day came shortly after the children went back to school. It was a day nobody in the Crystal Palace would ever forget.  
Daisy sat angrily in her room. She wanted to kill Gloria. Maggie was with her. Although she was normally a very gentle child, Maggie was very angry too.  
"Poor Annika," Maggie sniffed. "I hope she will be okay."  
"She has to be," Daisy shot out. "Aunt Amy will make her better."  
"I can't believe Gloria threw Annika's hat on the frozen lake like that," Maggie stated. "She and Annika are best friends. How can someone do that to their best friend?"  
"I don't know," Daisy replied. Suddenly she held up her pinky finger. "Let's promise each other that we will never do anything like that to each other. You are my best friend and if something like that happened to you I would be so sad."  
"Same here," Maggie agreed. She wrapped her finger around Daisy's. "I promise I will never do anything like that to you."  
"And I promise too," Daisy added.  
"I'm glad to hear it," Lita came into the room with Setsuna.  
"Mom," Maggie cried as she ran over to her mother.  
"Hi Sweetheart," Setsuna replied.  
"Mom is Annika going to be okay," asked Maggie anxiously.  
"Yes she is," Setsuna assured her. "Aunt Amy and Aunt Raye got her into a bath on time."  
"Oh good," Maggie cried in relief. Daisy also heaved a breath of relief. "Can we go and see her?"  
"Yes," Setsuna replied. "In a little while. Right now why don't we go to the store and pick something out for her?"  
"Okay," Maggie squealed in delight. "Goodbye Daisy." Together Maggie and Setsuna left.  
"Are you all right," Lita asked in concern. Right after the incident all of the children were upset. Lita had managed to calm Daisy down.  
"I am so mad at Gloria," yelled Daisy. "How could she do such a mean thing?"  
'Sweetie it was just an accident," Lita soothed. "Aunt Mina will punish her. Now how about you and I make some of Annika's favorite cookies to take to her later?"  
"Okay," Daisy replied cheering up. She and Lita went into the kitchen to make peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. Those were Annika's favorites.  
  
That evening Setsuna, Gary and Maggie came back by Jupiter's quarters. Daisy had already visited Annika. She did not know what she had expected to see. Annika had been white, as a sheet and shaking like a leaf. It had upset Daisy very much.  
"I am so mad at Gloria," Maggie declared. "I can't believe she would do something this stupid."  
"Me either," Daisy agreed. "I am not going to talk to her when I see her."  
"Neither will I," Maggie added. "And I bet the others won't either."  
"Let's just remember the promise we made today," Daisy held up her little finger. "We will never play stupid jokes on each other like that."  
"Never," Maggie declared and she wrapped her finger around Daisy's. Both girls were glad to be close friends with each other.  
  
******  
  
The first few days after the ice incident had been a strain. With the exception of Rini none of the children would talk to Gloria. It wasn't until Annika forgave her that the rest of the children began to speak to Gloria too.  
Spring arrived and the children were glad to be spending more time outdoors. Maggie and Daisy loved riding their bikes into town. Almost every weekend was spent doing that. Since they had been riding bikes for several years their parents did not worry about them too much.  
One nice spring day Maggie and Daisy rode their bikes into town. They stopped for ice cream and they stopped at the arcade. After a while they decided to head back to the palace.  
"Come on," Maggie called speeding up. "Race you."  
"You just wait I'll catch up," Daisy called back as she began pumping harder to gain speed.  
Maggie looked back and laughed as she continued to increase her speed. She did not see the banana peel lying in the middle of her path but Daisy did. "Maggie look out," she shrieked. Maggie turned around but it was too late. Her bike skidded across the peel and Maggie went tumbling off. She fell face down on the sidewalk. "Maggie," Daisy shouted. She stopped her bike and climbed off. She ran over and pulled Maggie's bike off of her. "Maggie are you all right," she asked. Maggie sat up. There was blood gushing down her face and she was crying. "You wait here I'll go and get my mom," Daisy gasped.  
"No," sobbed Maggie. "Don't leave me."  
"But Maggie," Daisy protested. She did not know what to do.  
Suddenly a car pulled up along side them. Daisy looked up and was relieved to see it was relieved to see it was Mina and Gloria. "Are we all right here," asked Mina and then she saw Maggie. "Oh no. What happened?" Daisy explained what happened while Mina cleaned off Maggie's wound.  
"Wow look at that blood," Gloria commented.  
"Gloria," Mina said in a sharp voice before Daisy could say anything. Mina helped Maggie to her feet. "Let's get you back to the palace. Aunt Amy will need to look at that."  
  
Sailor Pluto was at her post when Daisy came in. "Aunt Setsuna," she called.  
"Daisy what is it," asked Pluto.  
"Maggie fell off her bike and cut her forehead," Daisy replied. "Aunt Mina took us back to the palace but Uncle Gary is out. Aunt Amy can't needs you to say she can stitch it up. My mom is with her now trying to calm her down."  
"Oh dear," powering down, Pluto dashed back toward the palace with Daisy at her heels. They got to Amy's office and saw Lita sitting in a chair with Maggie on her lap.  
"Maggie looks whose here," Lita told the child.  
"Hi Darling," Setsuna knelt down by her. Maggie shifted her gaze on her mother. After a few minutes she reached over and Setsuna pulled her into her arms.  
"The cut is pretty deep Setsuna," Amy told her. "She is going to need stitches."  
"Go ahead," Setsuna replied. "I'll come in with her." Amy nodded and she led Setsuna and Maggie into a room.  
"Mom will she be okay," Daisy asked anxiously.  
"She'll be fine," Lita assured her daughter. "She was lucky you were with her." Daisy felt relieved to hear that.  
  
After a while Amy came out of the room with Maggie and Setsuna. Maggie had a bandage on her head. "Twelve stitches," she stated proudly.  
"You sound proud," Lita commented.  
"That's because no one else here has had that many stitches," Setsuna replied with amusement.  
"And I didn't cry when Aunt Amy stuck a needle in me," Maggie added.  
"No she didn't," Amy confirmed. "She was very brave."  
"Come on Daisy," Maggie said. "Let's go show the others." With that the two girls left.  
"Well I guess that is her trophy for now," Setsuna commented and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
******  
  
Time passed and Maggie and Daisy finished fourth grade and moved on to fifth. They both felt important since they only had two years left at the elementary school.  
That year brought several changes. Crescent and Diana became parents to twins, Stardust and Moonbeam. When the kittens were old enough Annika was going to get Stardust and Ariel was going to get Moonbeam. Another change was Rini having to study for the high school entrance exam since she was now in grade nine. The biggest change was that all of the children became Chibi Scouts. Daisy was glad. She was proud of her mother and wanted to be like her. Maggie had a lot of questions though.  
"So Mom we are going to live forever now," she asked Pluto one day while visiting her at the Gates of Time.  
"Yes," Pluto replied. "One day you will join me here."  
"But I don't understand," Maggie stated. "If we live for eternity then how come all of you have wills and guardians for us kids if you should die?"  
"We will never grow old and die," Pluto explained. "All of us have died in battle and been brought back to life by the silver crystal. However, there is always a chance that we could be killed by unnatural causes such as battle or freak accidents like Annika falling through the ice. If that happens and her majesty doesn't get to us in time then we will not be brought back in this lifetime. Since there is that chance all of us want to make sure our children are cared for. You will do the same thing when you have children."  
"I still don't get it," Maggie sighed shaking her head.  
Pluto smiled at her. "Don't try to figure it out now Darling," she said. "One day you will understand."  
"I hope so," Maggie replied.  
  
******  
  
  
[Daisy's reflection after "Sailor Moon and the next Generation."]  
Wow did we all have a weird experience. There was this battle with the Dark World and Rini brought all of our moms from the past to take us to the 20th century. It was really weird being with my mom when she was only 16. Since she lived alone I did not have to use the Luna P on anyone. Annika, Gloria, Ariel and Rini all did but the rest of us didn't. It was neat being with my mom when she was so young but I am glad to be back home.  
  
[Maggie]  
I was really surprised when I saw my mom's 20th century self. She had no knowledge of me. She was the same then as she is today. What was really interesting was seeing Aunt Hotaru as a child. She said she felt like she had a lot of sisters with Faith Hope Madelyn and me all there. It was interesting but I was glad to get home.  
  
******  
  
  
[Maggie's reflection during "Damaged Timeline."]  
Someone has altered the timeline. I used my "Time Protection Bubble" to protect Rini and the other inner Chibi Scouts. They have gone back to the past to try and fix everything. All Mom and I can do is wait. If they fail I will fade from existence.  
  
[Daisy]  
I am so worried that we won't be able to stop Tali. I don't want to fade out of existence. Annika and Ariel have been crying a lot. They are also scared. Lita told me we would stop Tali. I try to believe her. I wish Maggie could be here.  
  
[Maggie after the timeline is restored.]  
They did it. They stopped Tali. The timeline is back to normal. I was so glad to see Daisy. I really missed her.  
  
******  
  
[Maggie's reflection during "Doom."]  
Something has happened to the Inner Chibi Scouts. All of them have been emotionally traumatized. It just happened to Daisy. I am so worried about her. She does not want to do anything but lie in bed all day. I wonder if this is going to happen to the Outer Chibi Scouts too."  
  
[Daisy]  
Oh no! Maggie just went through it too. Now she is a mess like I am. When I asked her about it she didn't want to talk about it. Mom told me to let Aunt Amy take care of it. Who is doing this to us?  
  
[Daisy after the defeat of Lord Sardonyx]  
We did it. We defeated Lord Sardonyx. I am so glad. Aunt Amy told us we could start healing now. Maggie and I are going to do something together. We have a lot to talk about.  
  
[Maggie]  
It is so good to see Daisy back to herself again. I feel a lot better too. Aunt Amy told us that we should tell each other about what happened to us. Daisy and I are going to go for a walk now so that we can talk.  
  
******  
  
[Daisy's reflection during "Life without Me."]  
I got to see what life would have been like if I was never born. Mom and Dad did not have a child and wanted one badly. The biggest shock was that Maggie was anorexic. She was so thin and unhappy. I did not realize how much of a good friend I was to her.  
  
[Maggie]  
I went through what Daisy went through. I got to see what life would be like without me. Daisy was expelled for fighting. I was told that since I was not there to stop her from fighting then all she did was get into trouble. Poor Daisy got sent to a special school and was beaten up. I had to go back home. I couldn't bear to see that.  
  
[Daisy's reflection during "I don't exist."]  
I got put in the reality where I was never born. Mom was so happy to see me. She did get pregnant while I was there. Maggie was so thin and sick. She got put into the hospital. I told Mom how she was like a second mom to Maggie in my reality. I hope I managed to help out over there. It really scared me to see Maggie like that.  
  
[Maggie]  
I just got back from the reality where I didn't exist. I managed to get Mom to talk to her daughter from over there. I also helped Daisy by getting her mom agree to home school her. I hope she will be all right. I am glad to be back home with my best friend.  
  
******  
  
  
[Daisy's reflection during "Dimension."]  
Someone took all of us into another dimension. I don't remember what happened. So far only Ariel, Madelyn and myself are back. I hope Maggie is okay. I miss her.  
  
[Daisy right after Maggie's rescue.]  
Maggie is back but she doesn't remember anything either. We still have to find Faith, Gloria and Annika. I hope they are all okay.  
  
[Maggie]  
Everyone is back now and we are starting to remember. Jove tried to take us back today. It was so scary. Someone named Hiro rescued us. Annika was hypnotized and she remembered everything. We are going to have to go back in and defeat Jove ourselves. We are going to defeat him.  
  
[Daisy]  
I couldn't believe it. Gloria actually did it. I guess she can be a good leader for us after all. I hate to admit it but I am proud of her. Maggie and I are going to have a hot fudge sundae now. We are going to celebrate our victory.  
  
End of Part Three.  



	9. Part Four Hope and Faith: Subpart A

Hi Everyone! At long last here is Hope and Faith's part to the "Friendship Series." I don't know how long this part will be. The beginning of it will be different from the other parts. We will begin this part in the Silver Millenium.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
The Friendship Series  
Part Four: Subpart A  
By Angel Raye  
  
In the beginning...  
  
Arista carefully wondered among the rubble of the destroyed Moon Kingdom. In her arms she held her newborn twin daughters. She was not sure about what had happened. All she knew was that Queen Beryl had attacked and everyone was dead. Queen Serenity managed to seal some people in the Imperium Silver Crystal. Arista knew that there was no hope for her but she wanted to save her twins. Their lives had just begun. They couldn't die yet.  
Arista found a very weakened Queen Serenity in the rubble. She watched as she put Luna and Artemis in a deep sleep. "Maybe she can do that to the babies," Arista thought. She went over to Serenity. "Your majesty."  
Serenity weakly opened her eyes. "You're Sailor Neptune's sister," she commented.  
"Yes your Majesty," Arista replied as she bowed before the queen. She held out the babies. "These are my daughters. They are only a few days old."  
"I heard that there were twins born out of wedlock from the prince of Uranus and the younger princess of Neptune," Serenity stated.  
"Yes I'm afraid so," Arista admitted in shame. She gazed up at the Queen. "Please save my babies," she begged. "You don't need to save me but please spare them."  
"I may have enough energy in the silver crystal to send them to the future," Serenity told her. She gazed up at the stars. "One day a New Kingdom will be born. It will be the Crystal Millenium. My daughter will be ruler. Your sister and the other Sailor Senshi will be her guardians. During that time a new generation of Sailor Scouts will be born. I will send these two to that time. Your sister and the princess of Uranus will raise them as their own. They will become the Cosmic Senshi of Uranus and Neptune."  
"Thank you your majesty," Arista choked. "You will never know how much I appreciate it."  
"Say your good-byes now," commanded Serenity. "I don't have much time left. If you want them to be spared you will have to part with them now."  
Arista nodded her head. She turned to the babies and kissed each of them. "Good-bye my darlings," she whispered. "You will lead a good life. Remember how much I love you." She handed the babies over to Serenity. A flash of light covered them and they vanished. Tears rolled down Arista's face. She turned to thank the queen but saw that she had died. Arista walked away and did not look back.  
  
30th century Crystal Tokyo...  
  
Crying awakened Michiru and Haruka. It was time for a feeding. Michiru groaned. It was her turn. She pulled on her robe and headed to the twins' bedroom. She saw Faith was the one who was crying. "Hush little one," Michiru whispered as she picked Faith up. "You'll wake your sister. Not that it matters. As soon as Faith is back asleep Hope will wake up." She carried Faith into the kitchen and began to prepare a bottle. Once the bottle was ready she sat down and began to feed Faith. Suddenly crying was heard from the bedroom. Hope was awake. Haruka came walking through. "I've got her," she called. She disappeared into the twins' room and emerged with Hope in her arms.  
"I have a bottle ready you just need to heat it," Michiru informed her. Haruka nodded. A few minutes later she was sitting beside Michiru feeding Hope. "I think they plan to wake up together."  
"They do say that twins have a special bond from the start," Haruka pointed out. "They probably already communicate with each other."  
"I hope they will always be close," Michiru smiled as she gently began patting Faith on the back. "If I recall when they visited us in the 20th century they were very close."  
"And so they will be," Haruka added. They did not notice the babies smiling at each other.  
  
Three years later...  
  
Hope and Faith had grown into healthy three-year-olds. Haruka and Michiru couldn't imagine life without them now. They loved them as much as they would if the twins had been their own children.  
Like most twins Hope and Faith were very close. They were never lonely because they always had each other. Amy encouraged Haruka and Michiru to allow the twins to show their different interests and to interact with other children. "You don't want them to become anti-sociable," she pointed out. "That happens with twins sometimes. They only want each other. As a result they become socially crippled."  
So Haruka and Michiru treated the children as individuals. Hope was the more feminine twin. She loved wearing dresses and ribbons in her hair. Hope loved drawing and painting. Since that was an interest she shared with Annika, Michiru and Raye set up play dates for the two girls.  
Hope also loved music. Whenever Michiru played the violin or the piano Hope would listen intently hanging onto every note. Michiru decided that once Hope was old enough she would take music lessons.  
Faith was a tomboy. She pitched tantrums whenever Michiru tried to put a dress on her. She was more rough and tumble child who preferred physical activity. Faith showed an interest in sports so Haruka took her to games. Faith loved riding in Haruka's sports car. She was always asking about different parts. So Haruka helped her with different interests.  
One day in the palace nursery Hope and Annika were quietly playing with dolls. Faith was playing with some toy cars. Gloria had been in time-out and was finally released. At the same time both Ariel and Madelyn needed their diapers changed so both Palla and Ves were both busy. Gloria wandered over to Hope and Annika.  
"Play dolls with us Gloria," Annika asked her best friend.  
"Kay," Gloria replied but she pointed to the one Hope. "I want that one."  
"I play with now," Hope pointed out.  
"Well I want it," Gloria snapped. She tried to take the doll out of Hope's hand. Hope held on and began to wail.  
"Let go it's mine," Hope cried.  
Faith heard her sister and came over. She saw Gloria trying to take the doll from Hope. She reached over and pulled Gloria away. "Leave Hope alone," she told Gloria.  
"No," Gloria slapped Faith in the face. Faith angrily bit Gloria on the arm. Gloria began screaming. She reached over and pulled Faith's ponytail. The little girls screamed.  
"What is going on," demanded Ves as she put Madelyn down. She ran over and pulled the two girls apart. She saw the bite mark on Gloria's arm. "Faith did you do that?"  
"Yes," Faith replied. "She was hurting Hope."  
"Gloria try to take doll away," wailed Hope.  
"Gloria is that true," asked Ves.  
"Yes," Gloria snapped and she poked her tongue out at Ves.  
"Both of you have a time out," Ves stated as she took each child by the arm. She led them over to the corner and sat each of them in a chair. Faith angrily folded her arms and glared at Gloria.  
  
"You know how we feel about biting," Haruka sternly told Faith that evening after she and Michiru picked the twins up.  
"Gloria take Hope's doll away," Faith pointed out.  
"And we are glad you want to help your sister," Michiru stated. "But we want you to keep your hands to yourself."  
"But Michiru-mama," Faith protested. "Gloria hits too."  
"And her mother doesn't let her get away with it," Haruka told her. "When we get back to our quarters you will be sitting in the corner."  
"Not fair," Faith howled. "I was helping Hope."  
"It's either the corner or a spanking," Michiru pointed out. Faith pouted and decided to take the corner.  
  
That night after Haruka had tucked the girls in and left the room Hope decided to talk to her sister. "I sorry you got in trouble cause of me," she stated.  
"Gloria was hurting you," Faith reminded her.  
"Why you help me," asked Hope.  
"Cause you my sister," Faith replied. She got out of bed and padded over to Hope's. She climbed in next to her. The two little girls wrapped their arms around each other and went to sleep. Later on Michiru came in to check on them. She smiled when she saw them together. "They really are close," Michiru thought as she gently lifted Faith out of bed and carried her to her own. Michiru kissed the girls and quietly left the room.  
  
******  
  
Another year passed and the twins turned four. Another year and they would be entering kindergarten. Hope showed more interest in the academics than Faith did. Haruka and Michiru weren't too concerned. Faith was the bolder of the two and showed more interest in the athletics. She was a tomboy through and through.  
Hope was a very curious child. She had more of a tendency to get into things. Michiru found that she had to put many things out of reach otherwise Hope would get into them.  
One day Michiru and Haruka were looking over the security logs together. Hope decided to wander into their room. Faith followed her. "Why you in here," asked Faith.  
"I wanna see Michiru-mama's special mirror," Hope replied.  
"We can't touch that," Faith reminded her.  
"I know but I wanna see it," Hope flatly stated. She went over and picked up Michiru's aqua mirror, which had the symbol of Neptune on it. She looked it. "Don't know why it's special," she muttered. Suddenly it glowed.  
"What's happening," asked Faith in alarm.  
"Don't know," Hope wailed. Suddenly the mirror disappeared.  
"Where did it go," asked Faith.  
Hope only shook her head. She looked pleadingly at her sister. "Don't tell Michiru-mama." Faith nodded her head.  
  
That night at dinner Haruka looked in amusement at Ariel who was sitting in her high chair. She was completely covered in food. "I think she's wearing most of her dinner," Haruka informed Amy.  
"She probably is," Amy grumbled. "I think out of all the children Ariel has been the messiest so far." Amy turned to Greg. "Would you mind getting a bath ready for her. I am just going to put her in as soon as we get back to our quarters."  
"No problem," laughed Greg as he got up. He left the dining room and headed toward his quarters.  
Haruka turned to Michiru. "You're very quiet tonight," she observed.  
"The sea is restless," Michiru replied.  
"It can't be the Dark Moon because that is over with," Lita pointed out.  
"It's not an enemy," Michiru murmured. "It's something else. I just can't figure out what it is."  
"I have not sensed anything," Raye told her. "I'll do a fire reading later. Why don't you consult your mirror?"  
"I'll do that," Michiru decided.  
"Mama," Annika came up and started tapping Raye on the shoulder.  
"What is it Sweetheart," Raye asked lifting the child onto her lap.  
"Hope look funny," Annika replied.  
"Annika that's not a nice thing to say," Raye chastised.  
"But Mama she look funny," Annika insisted. She pointed. "Look at her."  
Everyone turned to where Annika was pointing. Hope did not look right. Her skin color had a strange pallor to it. In alarm Michiru and Haruka both went over to her. "What is going on," asked Michiru.  
"Hope are you feeling all right," Haruka asked.  
"No I feel funny," Hope admitted. Haruka picked her up. Michiru placed her hand on Hope's forehead.  
"She doesn't feel warm," she reported. "But we had better get her to bed."  
"I'll come and take a look at her after I get Ariel to bed," Amy offered as she picked her messy child out of the high chair.  
"What is this strange color," Haruka asked. "I've seen paleness caused by sickness but it has never look like this.  
"I'll be by to," Raye called to them. "Once I get Annika to bed I'll see if I can pick up something."  
"Thank you," Michiru replied as the family left the dining room.  
  
Later on Hope was in bed with Michiru sitting beside her. She was whining about her chest. "It hurts," she cried.  
"It's okay Sweetie," Michiru comforted her. "Aunt Amy and Aunt Raye will both be here soon."  
Out in the living room Haruka and Faith were looking at a car magazine together. Faith was wondering if she should tell Haruka about Hope and the mirror. What was happening with Hope right now scared Faith.  
"Haruka-papa," Faith said. "If Hope touched Michiru-mama's special mirror would it make her sick?"  
"I don't know," Haruka replied. "Why do you ask?"  
"Hope picked up Michiru-mama's mirror and it went away," Faith told her.  
"What do you mean it went away," asked Haruka sitting up straight.  
"It was in her hands and then it was gone," Faith replied.  
Haruka got up and went into the girls' room. She sat down on Hope's bed beside Michiru. "Hope," she said. "Did you touch Michiru-mama's mirror today?"  
"Nani," Michiru demanded.  
"Did you," Haruka asked.  
"I only touched it and it went away," Hope wailed.  
"Hope you know you're not supposed to touch that," Michiru reprimanded.  
"I'm sorry," cried Hope.  
"I think I may know what is causing her pain," Haruka stated. "We'll wait for Amy and Raye to get here."  
  
Later on Amy had finished examining Hope and then Raye did some spiritual chants. Both were able to conclude that the mirror had gone inside of Hope. "She will most likely be the next Senshi of Neptune," Amy explained. "For that reason Sailor Neptune's talisman was drawn into her."  
"Why is she in pain," asked Michiru.  
"Because she has her own talisman within her," Raye replied. "Hers is dormant and won't come out until it is time. Her little body can't handle two talismans."  
"Then we need to get it out of her," Michiru declared.  
"But how," asked Haruka. "Ours were shot out of us. I don't want to shoot Hope. That is out of the question."  
"No argument there," Amy agreed. "I'll talk to the queen. Maybe she can use the silver crystal to get it out."  
  
Later on Neo-Queen Serenity was in the room. By her side were Luna and Artemis. The cats had confirmed what Raye and Amy concluded. Hope's body was carrying two talismans and both of them were too much for her to handle.  
"Michiru I will need you to transform," Serenity commanded.  
Michiru nodded and pulled out her pen. "NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" Once transformation was complete she turned to Serenity for further instructions.  
"Take Hope's hand," Serenity ordered. Neptune did as she was told. "Concentrate on your talisman." Neptune closed her eyes and concentrated on the talisman. Serenity held up the imperium silver crystal. It began to glow. Hope suddenly began to cry in pain as her chest began to glow. Suddenly the talisman took shape and appeared suspended above Hope. Neptune took it into her hands.  
"How do you feel now Hope," Luna asked as she jumped up onto the bed.  
"I don't hurt anymore," Hope replied.  
"That's good to hear," Serenity stated in relief.  
"Now you understand why you shouldn't touch Michiru-mama's mirror," asked Neptune. Hope nodded. "Good girl."  
Haruka poked her head into the room. She had Faith in her arms. "Is everything all right in here?"  
"Yes," Neptune replied as she held up her mirror.  
"Good," Haruka heaved a sigh of relief. "Someone here wants to see Hope."  
Faith jumped down and ran to her sister's side. "Are you okay," she asked.  
"Fine," Hope sat up and took Faith's hand. The two little girls hugged. Hope was not even upset with Faith for telling Haruka that she had touched the mirror.  
  
******  
  
Another year passed and it was time for the twins to start kindergarten along with Annika and Gloria. At the request of the parents they were all put in the same class together.  
On the first day Haruka and Michiru walked the twins into their classroom. Annika and Gloria weren't there yet. Michiru remembered hearing Raye and Mina trying to decide who would drive since they were going together.  
Ms. James was in the classroom trying to get some children in order. She saw Hope and Faith and walked right up to them. "Hello Girls," she greeted them. She handed them a nametag. "We'll put these on until I learn your names." She looked at both of them. "At least you two don't look exactly the same. Why don't you two say your good-byes and then find something to do?"  
"You're not staying," Hope asked as a panicked look came on her face.  
"No dear, Haruka-papa and I are going back to the palace," Michiru replied. "Rini will walk you home with the others."  
Hope wrapped her arms around Michiru's neck; "I want you to stay."  
"We can't Peanut," Haruka gently explained. "We have to go."  
Hope began to cry. She held onto Michiru. "Faith," called Haruka. "Take care of your sister." Faith dashed over and put an arm around Hope's shoulder. Hope allowed herself to be led away. Haruka and Michiru quickly exited the classroom. "She'll be fine," Haruka assured Michiru.  
"I know," Michiru sighed. "It's just hard letting them go. Where did the time go?"  
"I know the feeling," Haruka agreed. They saw Raye and Mina approaching with Annika and Gloria. "Now there is one who is going to have a hard time." Annika was latched onto Raye as usual.  
  
Faith had gotten her sister to stop crying. As soon as she did she heard Annika screaming as Raye left the classroom. Gloria was there for Annika like Faith was there for Hope. Faith turned to Hope. "It's okay," she assured her. "We'll see Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa after school."  
"I know," Hope sniffed. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and was glad her sister was there with her.  
  
******  
  
As time passed all four girls grew to love Kindergarten. With only Ariel and Madelyn left Palla and Ves found their jobs easier.  
A new PR manager was hired. Ms. Ito did not like children. Both Michiru and Raye had bad feelings about the woman.  
"She just seems so cold," Michiru told Haruka one evening after dinner. The twins were playing quietly on the floor of the living room. "She doesn't like children. I could get that much from her."  
"Do you think she could harm the children," Haruka asked in a worried voice.  
"I don't know," Michiru replied softly. She looked down at the twins. "Girls come here a moment."  
Hope and Faith got up and went over to Michiru. She put an arm around each of them. "I want you both to stay away from Ms. Ito."  
"Why Michiru-mama," asked Faith.  
"I don't think she likes children very much," Michiru told them. "So please stay out of her way."  
"We will Michiru-mama," Hope promised and Faith nodded her head.  
  
A couple of days later the children returned home from school. Hope's arms were laden with paintings she had done. She was very proud of them. "Those are wonderful," Michiru told her as she and Haruka looked at them.  
"Thank you," Hope replied. "Can we hang them on the refrigerator?"  
"I don't think there is enough room for all of them," Haruka laughed. "But we'll choose some of them later on."  
"Go put them in our quarters," Michiru told her. "We'll choose later."  
"Okay," Hope replied. She gathered up her paintings and went with Faith upstairs. Faith opened the door and the two girls went in. Hope laid them down on the table. "Hey I don't have all of them."  
"Did you drop some," Faith asked as she came over.  
"I guess so," Hope replied. "I'll go and look."  
"I'll come with you," Faith said and she followed her sister out the door. They retraced their steps and found Ms. Ito holding some paintings in her hands.  
"Those are mine," Hope told her.  
"And what were they doing on the floor," asked Ms. Ito in an annoyed voice.  
"I dropped them," Hope replied. "Can I have them back?"  
"No because I do not like carelessness," Ms. Ito snapped.  
"But they're mine," Hope began to wail.  
"And I am going to teach you to be more careful," Ms. Ito told her. She tore up the paintings right there in front of Hope who promptly burst into tears.  
"You big meanie," Faith yelled angrily.  
"I'm not putting up with rude children," Ms. Ito shouted. "Now get out of here."  
Faith angrily took her sister's hand and led her away. Hope was still crying hard. "Don't cry Hope," Faith assured her. "We'll tell Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa. They'll do something."  
  
Haruka angrily marched to Ms. Ito's office. Faith had told them what had happened. Leaving Michiru to comfort Hope, Haruka decided to confront Ms. Ito. She got to her office and saw Ms. Ito sitting at her desk. She looked up when Haruka came in. "What can I do for you," she asked.  
"How dare you tear up Hope's artwork," Haruka steamed, getting right to the point. "She was very upset."  
"I was trying to teach her a lesson in carelessness," Ms. Ito replied.  
"Hope is not a careless child," Haruka snapped. "A child is going to drop things but that is no reason to destroy her work."  
"Just tell your child to be careful with her things," Ms. Ito commanded. "And I won't destroy them."  
"It's obvious you don't like children," Haruka growled. "But if you lay one hand on either of mine I will see to it that you spend the rest of your days in the palace prison." With that she turned and walked away. "It's not over yet," she thought. "There will be more trouble from her."  
  
That evening after Michiru finished tucking the girls into bed, Faith lay quietly as she tried to think of something to say. It had upset her to see Hope so upset that day. "Hope are you asleep," she asked.  
"No," Hope replied.  
"I wish Ms. Ito wasn't here," Faith flatly told her. "I'm sorry she tore up your paintings."  
"I hate her," Hope stated angrily.  
"Me too," Faith agreed. "She made you cry." Faith got up and went over to Hope's bed. Hope moved over and made room. Faith climbed in next to her. She wrapped her arm around her sister and the two little girls went to sleep.  
  
A few days later Hope and Faith were in their quarters when Haruka and Michiru walked in. "Girls we have something to tell you," Michiru informed them.  
"Nani," asked Faith.  
"Ms. Ito is in the palace prison," Haruka replied.  
"Why," asked Hope.  
"She locked Annika in a dark closet," said Michiru. "I thought Annika was going to hurt herself she was so scared and I thought Raye was going to kill Ms. Ito."  
"Poor Annika," Hope gasped. "Aunt Raye must have been so mad."  
"That's putting it very mildly," Haruka muttered.  
"Well I'm glad," Faith declared. "No one makes my sister cry."  
"I'm glad you feel that way," Haruka rumpled Faith's hair. "You two are sisters so you need to look out for each other."  
"We will," Hope promised. Faith and Hope took each other's hands and each silently promised to look out for each other.  
  
******  
  
Eventually the incidents with Ms. Ito were put behind everyone and life went on. Faith and Hope found one disadvantage to being in school and that was attending the palace parties. They were boring. Faith also hated them because she had to wear a princess dress. She hated dresses and she hated the princess dress the most.  
One night there was a party to celebrate Raye and Chad's wedding anniversary. Hope and Faith put on their princess dresses to go to the party.  
"Do we really have to go to this dumb party," Faith complained as she tugged at the collar of her dress.  
"Yes you do," Michiru firmly told her. "And I expect the two of you to behave."  
"Maybe Gloria will do something funny tonight," Hope giggled.  
"Doubt it," Haruka informed them. "Gloria got into so much trouble at dinner last night that she is not allowed to leave her quarters except for school for a whole week. Mina is bringing her to the party but Gloria is not allowed to leave her side at all."  
"Oh yes I forgot how much trouble she was in," Hope giggled. Gloria had gotten hold of some beetles out in the garden the day before. She put them in a jar and managed to sneak them to dinner. While everyone was eating Gloria let the beetles loose. Needless to say dinner was ruined for everyone. Mina had been furious and spanked Gloria in front of everyone.  
"Then I guess you two will have to entertain yourselves," Michiru smiled at the two little girls. "But you two stay out of trouble."  
"We will," both little girls promised.  
  
As always the party was boring. Rini did what she could to entertain the other children but with little success. Eventually Faith wandered outside onto the balcony. She found a ball perched in one of the trees. "If I could get that ball then I can play," she thought. She went over and saw that the ball was high up out of her reach. Faith decided to climb the tree. She began to climb up onto the balcony rail.  
"Faith what are you doing," Hope shrieked as she came out.  
"I wanna get that ball up in the tree," Faith replied. "I'm going to get it."  
"But it's so high up," Hope protested.  
"I can climb," Faith scoffed. She took hold of a limb and swung herself up.  
"If Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa see you you're going to be in trouble," Hope pointed out.  
"Then I hope they don't see me," Faith shot back. She climbed further up the tree while Hope watched from below.  
"Hope," Haruka came out. "What are you doing out here?" Faith froze and hoped that Haruka would not look up.  
"I'm looking at the stars Haruka-papa," Hope replied politely.  
"Where's your sister," Haruka asked next.  
"She had to go to the bathroom," Hope lied.  
"Okay," Haruka replied. "Don't stay out to long because it's a chilly night."  
"I won't," Hope promised. Haruka went back inside.  
"Thank you Hope," Faith called down.  
"Just hurry up," Hope commanded. Faith got the ball and knocked it down to the floor of the balcony. She then climbed down from the tree. Hope widened her eyes and looked at Faith's dress.  
"Nani," asked Faith.  
"Look at your dress," Hope pointed. Faith looked down and saw bark stains on her dress.  
"Oh no," she cried. "Michiru-mama will be so mad."  
"Maybe we can wash it out," Hope suggested. "I'll be right back." Hope ran inside and found Lita trying to straighten out Daisy's hair bow. "Aunt Lita I need to ask you something."  
"Sure Hope what can I do for you," asked Lita.  
"Is there anything at the party that could clean clothes," asked Hope.  
"There is a type of water over there that might do it," Lita replied.  
"Which type," asked Hope.  
"The sparkling water," Lita told her. "Why do you ask."  
"Just wondering," Hope replied. She turned around headed off toward the drink table. Lita watched her curiously.  
  
Faith waited outside until Hope returned. She had some napkins and a glass of some sparkling water. "Aunt Lita says this stuff might wash a dress," Hope informed her.  
"Give it to me," Faith took the stuff and began cleaning. "It's not working."  
"Let me try," Hope took the napkin from her and tried. It still did not come out. "We have got to get this out.  
"What are you girls doing," a voice demanded. The two girls jumped and saw Hotaru standing behind them.  
  
"But we tried to get it out," Faith wailed in their quarters later. Michiru had the dress in her hands.  
"That isn't the point," Michiru told her. "You were climbing a tree when you shouldn't have."  
"You could have fallen and broken your neck," Haruka pointed out. "You were climbing up from the second floor of the palace."  
"I'm a good climber," Faith muttered.  
"Well both of you are in trouble," Michiru stated.  
"But I didn't climb the tree," Hope wailed.  
"You lied to me though," Haruka reminded her. "And what have we told you about lying?"  
"Not too," Hope muttered.  
"So both of you will not be watching TV for three days," Michiru said. "Now to bed both of you and we will be in to tuck you in."  
Hope and Faith went to their room. As they climbed into bed Faith spoke up, "Hope."  
"Nani," Hope replied.  
"Thank you for trying to keep me out of trouble," Faith murmured.  
"It's okay," Hope replied. "You're my sister." The two little girls smiled at each other and waited for their parents to come and tuck them in.  
  
******  
  
Time passed and the twins finished kindergarten. In first grade they got placed in the same class with Gloria and Annika again. Madelyn started kindergarten leaving only little Ariel at home. Amy enrolled her in pre-school.  
The parents were pleased with the first grade teacher. Ms. Hoshino was an excellent teacher. Both Maggie and Daisy had her and loved her. Faith signed up to be on a baseball team while Hope took an art class and music lessons. Annika and Daisy took the art class with her.  
Rini was now in junior high since she was in seventh grade. That left Maggie and Daisy with the responsibility of making sure the younger children got home.  
Faith was more accepted among her peers than the other kids from the palace due to her tomboyish behavior. The boys were always happy to let her join in a game with them. To them she was one of the guys. Michiru was in despair because Faith always came home with her school uniform covered with dirt. Faith always went out of her way to be like the boys.  
"So Faith just how tough are you," asked Daisuke, one of the boys Faith played with.  
"I'm as tough as any boy," Faith boasted.  
"So you aren't scared of anything," asked another boy, Heizo.  
"Nothing," Faith replied.  
"Then we are going to dare you," Daisuke stated. "You can ride a bike without training wheels now can't you?"  
"Of course," Faith snapped. "Just because Hope and Annika still need them doesn't mean I do."  
"Then after school today meet us with your bike at the top of the hill where they are building that new building," Heizo commanded.  
"All right I will," Faith replied.  
  
After school Faith went to the bicycle shed and pulled out her bike. Hope was with her. "What are you doing," she asked.  
"Daisuke and Heizo told me to meet them with my bike," Faith replied.  
"I'm coming too," Hope stated as she pulled her bike out.  
"You don't always have to come with me," Faith pointed out.  
"I want to," Hope replied. She looked at the training wheels on her bike. Haruka was going to take her to the park this weekend and work with her on riding her bike.  
Faith saw that she could not argue with her sister. She and Hope left the palace grounds.  
  
Daisuke and Heizo were already there waiting when the twins arrived. They were surprised to see Hope. "Why did she come," asked Heizo.  
"She wanted to," Faith replied. "So what do you want me to do?"  
"Ride your bike to the bottom of the hill," Daisuke told her.  
Faith and Hope gasped and looked down the hill. It was a dirt hill and led down to the construction site. "It looks scary," Hope gasped.  
"Faith will ride down it unless she's chicken," laughed Heizo.  
"Faith don't," Hope pleaded. "Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa will get so mad at you."  
"Not if you don't tell them," Faith snapped. She turned to the boys. "All right I'll do it."  
Hope could not stay anymore. She turned around and rode her bike back toward the palace. Even though she was only six Hope knew what Faith was about to do was dangerous. She had to tell someone.  
A car horn honking got her attention. She looked up and saw Raye in her car with Annika in the passenger seat. "Hi Hope," called Raye. "Would you like a ride back to the palace?"  
"Aunt Raye," Hope wailed. "Faith is about to do something scary. She could get hurt real bad."  
"What's wrong," asked Raye in concern and Hope told her what was happening. "Get in," Raye commanded. She opened up the trunk and put Hope's bike in. Hope got in the car. Raye headed toward the construction site.  
  
"All right," Faith called as she mounted her bike. "Here I go." She was about to take off when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw Raye standing behind her. "Aunt Raye."  
"What do you think you are doing," snapped Raye.  
"Just riding my bike," Faith muttered.  
"Well we can just forget this little stunt," Raye commanded as she took Faith by the hand. "We're going back to the palace.  
  
"You snitch," Faith yelled at Hope later on. Haruka and Michiru had been very angry when Raye told them what Faith was about to do. They took her bike away for a month.  
"I'm sorry," Hope murmured as tears rolled down her face. "I was scared that you would get hurt."  
"Now the boys will think I'm chicken because I got a tattletale for a sister," Faith snapped. She turned her back to Hope. "Go away I don't want to talk to you."  
Hope went back out into the living room. Michiru was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She looked up and saw Hope's tearful face. "Now what's with that unhappy face," asked Michiru as she pulled the little girl into her arms.  
"Faith is mad at me because I tattled," Hope sobbed.  
"Don't worry about it Sweetie," Michiru soothed. "Faith may be angry now but you did the right thing. She could have been seriously hurt. Faith will realize that soon."  
"So she's not going to hate me," Hope asked.  
"No," Michiru assured her. "You're her sister and she loves you. She's just angry right now. Give her some time and she will come around." Hope snuggled into Michiru's arms and felt better.  
  
A couple of days later the children were in school. Ms. Hoshino stood in front of the class. "I have some bad news for you," she told them. "One of the second grade children was riding his bike down the dirt hill to the construction site of that new building. He lost control of his bike and got hurt very badly. He is in the hospital right now. We don't know how long he will be there."  
Faith was shocked. "I could have been the one who got hurt."  
  
"Now aren't you glad you didn't go down that hill," asked Haruka later on when the twins told them what had happened.  
"Yes," Faith admitted.  
"I think you owe your sister an apology," Michiru's gentle voice suggested. "She saved you from being badly hurt."  
Faith turned to Hope. "I'm sorry Hope," she whispered.  
"That's okay," Hope flung her arms around her sister. Michiru and Haruka smiled. It was nice to see the two girls when they were like this.  
  
To be continued...  



	10. Part Four Hope and Faith: Subpart B

Hi Everyone! Here is the last part to Hope and Faith's part in the "Friendship Series." Sorry it has taken so long but I have been really swamped at work. Anyway on we go.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
The Friendship Series  
Part Four: Subpart B  
By Angel Raye  
  
  
Faith and Hope continued to work their way through first grade. Hope excelled in the academic areas while Faith excelled in the athletic area. Because of Faith's tomboyish ways she made friends with most of the boys. None of them dared to cross her. Hope did not have anyone outside the palace. She found herself feeling jealous because Faith easily made friends, even if they were with the boys.  
One day after school the children met up in the playground to walk home. Hope was anxious to get back to the palace. "Come on Faith," she called impatiently. "Let's go home and try that new video game Haruka-papa got for us."  
"I can't," Faith replied. "The boys asked me to play baseball with them after school. Haruka-papa already said I could."  
"Oh," Hope looked crestfallen. "Okay." She turned to the other children. "Would one of you want to play."  
"I can't," Gloria grumbled. "Mommy won't let me cause I am in trouble again."  
"Mama is taking me shopping," Annika added.  
"Maggie and I are going to bake a cake with my mom," Daisy informed her.  
"And I am playing with Ariel," Madelyn finished.  
Hope sighed. She hated that Faith was too busy to play with her. Blinking back some tears she followed the others home.  
  
Later on Hope sat in her bedroom clutching her favorite teddy bear close to her. She had already finished her homework and now she was bored and lonely. She wished Faith would play with her.  
Michiru came in. "There you are," she exclaimed. "Why aren't you out playing?"  
"There's no one to play with," Hope replied. She was silent for a moment and then blurted out. "It's not fair Michiru-mama."  
"What's not fair Sweetie," asked Michiru as she sat down on the bed next to her.  
"Annika and Gloria have each other," Hope began. "So do Ariel and Madelyn and Daisy and Maggie. I don't have anyone."  
"That's not true," Michiru stated as she put an arm around Hope. "You have all your friends here and you have your sister. None of other girls have a sister."  
"But she doesn't want me anymore," Hope wailed. "She has all of those boys to play with. How come she has friends and I don't?"  
"Faith is they type of girl who boys like to play with," Michiru explained. "They see her as one of them. That is why she is one of the few palace children who has friends."  
"But she's my best friend," Hope protested. "Now that she has other friends she doesn't need me anymore."  
"That's not true," Michiru assured her. "Faith will have many friends but you are her sister. You will be sisters for eternity. No matter what happens she will always think of you as her best friend. I know you are feeling left out right now but try not to worry. Faith loves you."  
"I just miss her," Hope muttered as a tear rolled down her face.  
"Why don't you tell her," Michiru suggested as she pulled Hope onto her lap. She and Haruka were trying to teach the girls to work out their problems between them. "Maybe if you tell her how you feel she may do something about it."  
"Really," asked Hope.  
"Give it a try," Michiru encouraged as she gave Hope a kiss on the forehead. "You may be able to do something."  
Hope thought about what Michiru said and decided she would talk to Faith herself.  
  
Later on Faith got home. Her school uniform was all dirty and her hair was in disarray but she had a smile on her face. It was very apparent that she had a great time.   
"Look at your clothes," Michiru scolded. "You're a mess."  
"Sorry Michiru-mama," Faith replied. "I was having fun."  
"I know you were," Michiru smiled at her daughter. She couldn't stay mad at Faith for messing up her clothes. After all that's what children did. "Go and get changed. I'll try and get the dirt stains out."  
"Okay Michiru-mama," Faith headed back into her bedroom. Hope was sitting on her bed. "Hi Hope."  
"Hi," Hope whispered.  
"What's wrong with you," Faith asked as she pulled off her dirty clothes. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.  
Hope thought about what Michiru had told her. "I miss you when you're playing with the boys," she replied.  
"Nani," Faith said as she turned to look at her sister. "What do you mean?"  
"You're always playing with the boys now," Hope pointed out. "You don't want to play with me anymore."  
"That's dumb," Faith scoffed as she buttoned up her jeans.  
"Then why don't you play with me anymore," Hope asked as tears rolled down her face. "I feel so left out now."  
Faith softened when she saw her sister's tears. She sat down on the bed next to her and put an arm around her. "I'm sorry," she stated. "I didn't know. You're my twin and my best friend. I didn't mean to forget you."  
"You mean that," asked Hope as she wiped her tears out of her eyes.  
"Yes," Faith replied. She thought for a minute and then suggested, "How about we play after school tomorrow? Just us."  
"Really," asked Hope in an excited voice.  
"Really," Faith confirmed. The two sisters hugged each other. They did not see Michiru standing at the doorway with a smile on her face.  
  
  
******  
  
The rest of first grade passed uneventfully for the twins. During the brief break the Royal Family and all of the Senshi and their families went on a retreat to the beach. The Royal Family owned a huge beach house on a private beach and everyone was able to fit into it comfortably. Each family had their own suite.  
Like Michiru, Hope loved the beach. She and little Ariel were the best swimmers among the children. Both of them had swimming lessons since they were two.  
"I know you are a good swimmer but I want you to be careful," Michiru told Hope.  
"I promise Michiru-mama," Hope replied eagerly. She ran out to join the other children. Amy was in the water with Ariel and Madelyn. Raye had also gone in with Annika who was still a little unsure of the ocean. She didn't mind the swimming pool but the ocean made her nervous.  
"Come on Faith," Hope called as she ran in.   
"I'm coming," Faith called back as she hurried after her sister.  
"Here comes a giant wave," Gloria suddenly appeared and splashed both of them.  
"Hey," Faith protested and she splashed back. A few minutes later there was a grand splash fight going on between Gloria, Faith and Hope. Hope was giggling. This was so much fun.  
Suddenly she felt a sharp, stinging pain on her leg. Crying out she looked down and saw that something was wrapped around her leg. She reached down and pulled it off. The stinging pain hit her hand. Hope began to scream as she tried to get whatever it was off of her. The pain began to spread all over her body. Panic took over as she began to scream and thrash around.  
"Hope," Faith screamed as she and Gloria dashed over to her sister. Faith tried to reach over to Hope but the other girl was in a state of panic.  
"Move aside Faith and Gloria," Amy ordered sharply as she dashed over. Michiru and Haruka were coming over too. Amy got a hold of Hope and began to whisper soothing words to calm the girl down. Faith began to scream in hysteria as she watched her sister lose consciousness. Haruka took Hope from Amy's arms. She and Michiru dashed back toward the beach with Amy following them barking orders. Everyone else was standing around anxiously. Faith was howling. She was so scared. She started after her family but a hand grabbed her. Faith looked up and saw Setsuna.  
"You'll need to stay out of the way," Setsuna told her.  
"But Aunt Setsuna I want to see how Hope is," Faith protested.   
"I know you do but we will have to wait," Setsuna softly replied. Seeing the little girl's distress she knelt down and pulled the child into her arms. Faith, the tough tomboy found comfort in the Setsuna's embrace.  
  
Later on Faith was sitting in the main living room of the beach house waiting to hear news on Hope. Some of the children had gone off to play, but Faith couldn't. She wasn't the only one. Rini, who was now thirteen and understood what was happening, sat with her parents. Ariel wanted her mommy and fell asleep in Greg's lap crying for her. Annika, being the caring child she was, curled up on Raye's lap and waited to hear news on her friend.  
Faith felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw it was Serenity. "Try not to worry so much," she told Faith. "Aunt Amy is the best doctor we have. She'll take care of Hope."  
"What was that on Hope," Faith asked.  
"Amy and Michiru said it was a jellyfish," Serenity explained. "Its sting is pretty painful."  
"Will Hope die," Faith asked next.  
"Of course not," Lita chimed in. "She'll just be in pain but she won't die."  
The door opened and Amy emerged from it. Everyone stood up. "How's Hope Aunt Amy," Faith cried as she dashed over.  
Amy smiled at the little girl. "She's going to be all right," she reported. "Right now she's resting."  
"Can I see her," Faith asked.  
"Of course," Amy replied as she took Ariel from Greg's arms.   
Faith dashed into the suite. Hope was lying on the couch, covered with some kind of ointment. Both Michiru and Haruka were with her. "Hope," Faith dashed over to her sister. "Are you all right?"  
"I hurt," Hope muttered.  
"It's going to for a little while," Haruka told her.   
"I'm glad to see you," Faith gasped. She blinked back tears. Haruka smiled and put an arm around the child.  
"It's okay to cry," she assured her.  
"I'm not going to cry," Faith said. "Hope did enough of that for both of us."  
"Hey," Hope shrieked and then winced in pain.  
"Take it easy," Michiru commanded.  
"I'm glad you're all right," Faith softly told her sister.  
"Thank you for trying to help," Hope replied as she reached a hand out. Faith took it. The two girls smiled at each other. Michiru and Haruka backed away knowing that no one could come between twins.  
  
******  
  
Hope recovered nicely from her accident. School started again and this time Ariel joined them. Even though she was only five she was put into second grade. She was in the same class as Hope, Annika and Gloria. Faith got put in a different class this year. Hope had been shocked. When she asked Michiru why she was told twins were usually separated in classes. The only reason they had been in the same class the first two years was because Haruka and Michiru requested it.   
It took some adjusting but Hope and Faith got used to it. Faith made friends with the boys in her class so she was not lonely. A girl in Hope's class, Miyaki despised Annika and went out of her way to upset her. At Raye's request Annika's seat was moved away from Miyaki. Annika's seat was moved next to Hope. A warm friendship sprung up between Hope and Annika. Hope found herself looking out for Annika constantly. The little girls had a lot in common since they were both artists. However, Faith and Hope remained close. But they had arguments too.  
One day Haruka returned with the girls from a video rental. Hope was grumbling. "It's not fair," she snapped. "Why did we have to choose Faith's movie?"  
"Because it was her turn," Haruka explained wearily. "You chose last time."  
"But her movies are dumb," Hope protested.  
"No they're not," Faith snapped. "Yours are dumb."  
"Shut up," Hope shouted. "It's bad enough I have to share a birthday and a room with you. But now I can't even watch the movies I want because of you."  
"Hope Elizabeth that will be quite enough," Michiru commanded. "Now I don't know how this argument started but I think it needs to stop right now."  
Hope only glared at Faith but she clamped her mouth shut. She went to her room and glared around it. She saw Faith's baseball mitt and bat on her bed. Angrily she picked it up and threw it to the other side.  
"What are you doing," Faith shouted coming into the room.  
"This is my side of the room so you keep your stupid boy stuff over there," Hope snapped.  
"Fine," Faith snapped back. She grabbed a doll off of the shelf next to her bed. She threw it at Hope. "Then you keep your girly stuff over there."  
"Then you stay on your side of the room," Hope raged. She left for a minute and then came back with some tape. Hope began to tape a line down the middle of the room. "This is my side and this is your side."  
"That's fine with me because I don't want to touch your stupid girly stuff anyway," Faith shouted.  
Hope finished taping and stood up. She looked at the door and told her sister, "The door is on my side so it you want to leave just go out the window."  
"I don't think so," Faith snapped.  
"What is going on in here," Haruka demanded as she and Michiru came in.  
"What is with the tape," Michiru asked.  
"We've split the room," Hope explained. "We now have our own sides."  
Sweat drops appeared on Haruka and Michiru's heads. Both of them shook their heads. "Is this really necessary," asked Michiru.  
"Yes," Hope replied. "By the way you need to put a ladder outside the window."  
"And why do we need to do that," asked Haruka.  
"Because the door is on my side so Faith will have to go out the window when she needs to leave the room," Hope told them.  
"I don't think so," Michiru said. "You will let Faith use the door. Do you understand?"  
"Yes," Hope grumbled.  
Haruka and Michiru left the room. Michiru turned to Haruka. "So what do you think?"  
"I think we should let them work it out," Haruka sighed. Michiru nodded in agreement. They could both tell they were in for a long several days.  
  
A couple of days later Hope decided to have Annika over. The two went into her room. Annika saw the tape. "What's the tape for," she asked.  
"This is my side of the room," Hope replied. A sweat drop appeared on Annika's head.  
"I'm glad I'm an only child," Annika muttered. She sat down on Hope's bed. Hope got out the drawing paper and pencils. The two girls sat on the bed and began to draw. After a while Faith came in with Gloria.  
"So you did split the room," Gloria commented.  
"Yes," Faith muttered with embarrassment.  
"So you two can get off of my side," Hope ordered.  
"Hey I'm not a part of this argument," Gloria protested.  
"Sorry Gloria but since you're Faith's guest right now you stay on her side," Hope told her. "When you are my guest you can be on my side.  
"Then you keep the crybaby on your side," Faith snapped.  
"I'm not doing anything," Annika wailed as tears rolled down her face.  
"You're Hope's guest so you stay over there," Faith told Annika.  
"Don't be rude to my guest," Hope shouted.  
"Then you don't be rude to mine," Faith yelled back.  
"I'm out of here," Gloria stated as she headed for the door. "You two can stay and fight but leave me and Annika out of it." She turned to Annika. "Do you want to come and play in my quarters?" Annika nodded her head. She took Gloria's hand and the two girls left the room.  
"Thanks a lot," Hope shouted. "I was having fun with her until you showed up."  
"This is my room too," Faith shouted back. "If you don't want to be with me then leave."  
"I don't have to,' Hope screamed.  
"Enough," Michiru snapped as she came into the room. "Gloria and Annika just told me what happened. I'm ashamed of both of you. You know better than to behave like that around guests. Now I want this silly fight to stop."  
"But," Faith began but Michiru's glare made her stop.  
"I suggest you figure out a way to get along," she told them and with that she left the room. The twins only glared at each other.  
  
Several days passed and the feud continued. Michiru and Haruka tried to talk to both of them but each girl held her ground refusing to give in.  
One day Hope was sprawled on her bed reading a book. Faith came in and turned on the TV to watch a ball game. "What's the big idea," Hope snapped. "I'm reading."  
"The TV is on my side of the room so I can watch it whenever I want," Faith informed her.  
Hope grumbled and covered her ears. Suddenly she saw where the TV was plugged in. She reached over and yanked it out.  
"Hey," Faith protested. "Plug that back in."  
"It's on my side," Hope replied as she tossed the plug over to Faith's side. Faith glared but then saw she had an outlet on her side. She plugged it in and resumed watching the game. Hope glared at her sister. "Fine," she muttered. She reached for her CD player and stuck a CD in it. Classical music began to blast out. Faith glared and turned the volume up on the television. Hope turned the volume up on the CD player. The game continued until both volumes were as high as they could go. The sounds vibrated off the walls making the room shake.  
Suddenly Haruka burst into the room looking very angry. She unplugged the CD player and the TV. "What are you doing," asked Faith.  
"I'm taking both of these out of the room," Haruka explained as she picked the TV up. "They are not in here so that you two can fight a war. When you know how to use them the right way you can get them back."  
"She started it," Hope shouted.  
"Enough," Haruka roared and Hope clamped her mouth shut. "Now Michiru-mama and I have had enough of all this fighting. Neither of you are leaving this room until you work something out." With that Haruka left the room.  
  
"It's been very quiet in there," Michiru observed later. "Do you think they worked it out?"  
"Let's hope so," Haruka sighed. "I have about run out of patience."  
Suddenly Hope came out of the room carrying some of her things. "We worked it out," she announced. "I'm moving into the music room."  
"Nani," Michiru shrieked. "That's not working it out."  
"I can't live with her anymore so I'm moving into the music room," Hope firmly stated.  
Michiru was about to protest but Haruka stopped her. "Let's humor them," she whispered. "After a few days they will be begging to be together again." Michiru nodded in agreement.  
  
The next afternoon Hope was sitting in her new room reading a book when she heard a lot of noise coming from Faith's room. She also heard the sound of the other children coming in. Curious she got up and went to Faith's room. She knocked on the door. Faith answered. "Well hello Hope," Faith greeted her. "What brings you here?"  
"What's going on," asked Hope.  
"I'm having a get together so I can show everyone my own room," Faith replied.  
"Hi Faith here we are," Annika and Gloria came in. Faith let them in.  
Hope was about to follow them when Faith pushed her back. "Sorry but it's invitation only," she told Hope. "You wanted to be away from me." She closed the door. Stung Hope went back to her room.  
  
That night Hope lay in bed. It was raining outside and thunder could be heard in the distance. "This room doesn't seem so nice right now," Hope thought as she snuggled down underneath the covers. She didn't want to admit it but she felt lonely. The thunder got louder and Hope buried herself underneath the covers.  
Her door creaked open. Hope gasped and sat up in terror. A figure came in. Hope let out a scream. The other person screamed too. Hope recognized the scream. "Faith," she gasped. "What are doing here?"  
"I came to check on you," Faith snapped. "I know how you are when it thunders."  
"You were scared too weren't you," Hope asked.  
Faith blushed but then muttered, "I haven't slept at all since you have moved in here."  
"Neither have I," Hope admitted. "I miss you."  
"I miss you too," Faith hugged her sister. "How about moving back in?"  
"Good idea," Michiru stated from the doorway. "But let's just move the body tonight. We'll move everything else tomorrow. It's late."  
"Okay Michiru-mama," Hope replied.  
A clap of thunder had both twins dashing over to Michiru for a hug.  
The next day Hope moved her things back into the room. Both girls forgot what even started the fight. Michiru and Haruka both heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
******  
  
Several months passed and soon the school decided to hold an art show. Hope, Annika and Daisy were all excited about it since they were talented artists. Art class was devoted to making things for the art show. The art teacher raved on about Hope and Annika's work. "You two are the best artists in the second grade," she told them. "I am counting on the two of you to provide some of the best work we have ever had in this show."  
"We will Nikkono-san," Hope chirped in excitement. Annika just shyly nodded her head.  
Nearby Miyaki listened with seething jealousy. Even though Annika no longer sat by her she still found ways to hurt the other child. She walked over to Annika and gazed at the painting she was making. Miyaki hated to admit it but it was good. "How can such a crybaby be so good at anything," she sneered.  
Annika tensed up but tried to ignore Miyaki like Raye had told her too. Miyaki continued, "I thought you were only good at crying."  
"Shut up," Annika whispered as she tried to keep the tears back.  
"Hey everyone the crybaby is about to cry," Miyaki called and a few of the children began to snicker. Annika's reserves dropped and the tears began to flow. Gloria was home sick that day so she could not come to Annika's defense. Little Ariel stood nearby. She wanted to help but she also did not know how to stand up for herself. Hope realized it was up to her. "Leave her alone Miyaki," she ordered.  
"Oh the other palace brat is going to try and stand up for the crybaby," Miyaki laughed. She reached over and pulled Hope's blue locks. Angrily Hope smacked Miyaki's hand away. "You little brat," Miyaki snapped. She grabbed a hold of Hope's cheek and pinched it hard. Hope cried out in pain.  
"Miyaki what do you think you're doing," Ms. Nikkono demanded as she came over.  
"I didn't do anything," Miyaki put on an innocent face.  
"Oh don't lie young lady," Ms. Nikkono snapped. "I was watching how you were treating Annika. You have detention during recess today."   
Miyaki glared at Hope. "I'll get you after school," she threatened before she walked away.  
  
"She did that to you," Faith shrieked at recess when she saw the mark on Hope's face where Miyaki pinched her.  
"Yes and now she says she is going to get me after school," Hope sighed.  
"I'm sorry Hope," Annika whispered. "It's my fault."  
"No it's not," Hope assured her.  
"Well I won't let her hurt either of you," Faith declared. "No one picks on my sister or my friends."  
Hope sighed. She didn't think it would be a good idea to remind Faith that if she got into a fight she would be grounded.  
  
Hope decided the best thing to do after school was to just try and stay away from Miyaki. She dashed out of the classroom with Annika and Ariel and met up with Faith. The two went out to the schoolyard to meet up with the other children. Daisy and Maggie were already there. A few minutes later Madelyn came out and the girls headed for home.  
"Hey Hope," called a voice. Everyone turned to see Miyaki. Annika immediately hid behind Maggie. "You were supposed to wait for me after school."  
"I'm not going to fight you Miyaki," Hope snapped. "I don't fight like Gloria. I just want you to leave Annika alone."  
"Like who is going to make me leave the crybaby alone," Miyaki sneered. Tears immediately sprung into Annika's eyes. Maggie put a comforting arm around her.  
"Look Miyaki leave her alone," Faith suddenly snapped. She went over and gave Miyaki a punch. "No one hurts my sister or my friends."  
"Why you," Miyaki swung back at Faith. A few minutes later the two of them were rolling on the ground. Daisy got in on it and all three girls were fighting. Maggie tried yelling at them to stop but she was also trying to comfort Annika who was crying pretty hard. Hope decided she would try to stop the fight. She went over and started yelling at them when a hand flew out and hit her right in the eye.  
  
"Ouch," Hope wailed as Michiru applied some ice to the shiner she had received earlier.  
"Sorry but we need to get the swelling down," Michiru explained. She sighed, "I never thought I would be seeing you with a black eye."  
"I tried to stop the fight," Hope moaned.  
"Well Faith should have stayed out of it," Michiru gave her other daughter a hard look. Faith squirmed in her chair. Haruka had just finished applying salve to a massive scrape she had gotten when Miyaki rubbed her face against the concrete.  
"Sorry but I don't like what Miyaki did to Hope today," Faith explained.  
"All I wanted was for her to leave Annika alone," Hope added.  
"Faith we appreciate you wanting to look out for your sister," Haruka stated. "But Hope needs to fight her own battles. She had a good handle on the situation. You shouldn't have interfered."  
"No one hurts my sister," Faith cried.  
"We know," Michiru soothed. "And it is wonderful that you both want to look out for each other. But try to stay out of trouble doing it."  
"Yes Michiru-mama," both girls said in unison. However, both Haruka and Michiru knew that the twins would always look out for each other.  
  
******  
  
Hope and Faith finished second grade and entered third. Third grade brought on a surprise for them. Haruka and Michiru gave them their transformation pens. Faith became Sailor Chibi Uranus and Hope became Sailor Chibi Neptune. Like their parents they were devoted to protecting the Royal Family from danger.  
  
[Hope's reflection during "Sailor Moon and the Next Generation."]  
We all just got back from the past. Aunt Hotaru wasn't much older than we are now. Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama were so much younger. So were all of the other Senshi. It was really strange. We defeated Lavender. I am so glad. It was neat being in the past but I am glad to be home.  
  
[Faith]  
Wow, Haruka-papa has always been cool. Even in the past she had a sports car and a motorcycle. I had a great time in the past. Maggie, Madelyn, Hope and I all stayed in one house. I think Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama and Aunt Setsuna were tired from having five kids to look after. Our first big battle and we helped defeat the enemy. Am I glad to be home though?  
  
*******  
  
[Faith's reflection during the "Doom" series.]  
Something is happening to all of the Chibi Senshi. All of them have been through some kind of battle. Hope just had hers. I am the only one left. I know I'm next. I don't want to tell anyone but I am so scared right now. Hope is so sad. I wish I could do something to help her but she only wants Michiru-mama right now.   
  
[Hope's reflection after Faith's part.]  
It happened. All of us have been through a battle. I never like seeing Faith crying. It's not like her. She doesn't know it but I hear her crying at night. She's not like me. The ocean is restless. I know it's not over yet.  
  
[Hope's reflection after "Doom."]  
We beat Lord Sardonyx. I am so glad it's over with. Faith seems to be doing better now. I'm glad. I like having my tough sister around.  
  
[Faith]  
We defeated Lord Sardonyx. Everyone is doing better. Hope is back to playing her music again. I won't tell her but it's helping me feel better. I do love my sister so much.  
  
******  
  
[Faith's reflection during "Conflict."]  
I can't believe Hope is going to steal just to be a part of some dumb club. I always thought she was the smart one. I told her if she does steal I wouldn't think of her as my best friend anymore.]  
  
[Hope]  
Faith doesn't understand. She has friends even if they are boys. Stealing one little thing is no big deal. She is so mad at me right now. Well I say fine. I don't need her. I have other friends now that I have stolen that music box.  
  
[Faith]  
I can't believe Hope did that. She stole a music box. I am trying to decide if I should tell or not. I don't want to be a tattletale but what Hope did was really wrong.  
  
[Hope]  
Gloria and I are busted. Faith, Annika and Ariel began fighting us while we were in our Senshi forms. Our parents got us. Faith, Annika and Ariel told on us. I'm grounded for two weeks now. Faith is talking to me now. I guess we will always be close no matter what we do.  
  
******  
  
[Hope's reflection during "Life without Me."]  
I got to see what life would be like if I was never born. Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama were fighting all the time. They also had a boy they adopted. I didn't realize how much I help keep Faith out of trouble. She really does need me. I am glad to be here.  
  
[Faith]  
I just saw what life would be like if I was never born. Hope was so spoiled and just awful. I never knew Hope could be so mean. I guess being an only child doesn't suit her. Haruka-papa had a baby over in that reality. Hope was so mean to her. I was glad to get back so that I could be with my nice sister again.  
  
******  
  
[Hope's reflection during "Dimension."]  
I don't remember anything, but we all got kidnapped into another dimension. Faith is still missing. I hope we find her soon. I'm scared she's going to be hurt. Please get her back Rini.  
  
[Faith]  
I supposedly just got rescued from some other dimension but I don't remember anything. Hope is drawing some really weird pictures. They give me the creeps and why do I have the feeling that I've seen them before?  
  
[Hope]  
Annika remembered what happened through hypnosis. We are going to go back and defeat Jove. I will protect all of my friends. Jove will not get us back.  
  
[Faith]  
We defeated Jove. I'm so glad. Gloria decided to pull a joke on us and make it look like Jove was back. I guess life is back to normal.  
  
******  
  
[Hope's reflection during "I don't exist."]  
I got put into the reality where I was never born. Michiru-mama was so glad to see me over there. I managed to get Faith to make friends with Annika so that she could help protect her. Hopefully the Faith over there will change.  
  
[Faith]  
I just got back from the reality where I didn't exist. It was weird seeing Haruka-papa as a mother to a baby. But the baby was so cute. The Hope over there was such a brat. I showed her how to be nice. Hopefully she will continue to try and be nice. I was glad to be back with my Hope.  
  
The End  
  
Well that's the end of the "Friendship Series." We'll move on to other projects now.  



End file.
